


Living life or being lived.

by PandaCyn



Category: VIXX
Genre: Adultery, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaCyn/pseuds/PandaCyn
Summary: Hongbin is living his life day in day out.He has his comfortable way of living in everything he does. And doesn't like people disturbing his way of living.His manager Sanghyuk keeps suggesting him he should should find a girlfriend. But the young man horrors at the idea of relationships.He isn't the nicest person around and is quite harsh, especially towards woman.That is until he meets a girl names Elena he's even more annoyed by.He himself has a quiet and stern personality. And always leaves an impression onto people that make them aware with him.But the girl has a very bright and bubbly personality.Even though he's so steadfast in not wanting a girlfriend and no changes in his life.The girl does comes in his life and change him, his perspective on people and relationships. Through her he gets to know a guy named Wonshik.He becomes friends with both of them and he seems to enjoy life more thanks to them.After a while as they start seeing each other some more they both start realize they have feelings for the other.When the manager finds out he has feelings for a guy he doesn't agree as he has a status to keep up and shouldn't come out gay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beware of:  
> \- Adultery  
> \- Cursing  
> \- Alcohol use  
> \- Aggressiveness
> 
> Story genre: Drama, Romance, Mature.

## ~His life.

On a sunny morning, the wind is rustling through the trees. The birds are chirping. A young man is lying outside in his hammock. He’s quite enjoying the weather as he sips his coffee away, with milk and sugar added.  
With just 30minutes on the clock before he has to leave he’s taking his time as he keeps his eyes closed enjoying the sound and scent of the morning.  
He loves how quiet it is in the morning.  
Though the young man isn’t happy. He lives his life working day in day out. The only times he has some quiet time is in the morning.  
The young man always jumps out of bed early leaving his bed behind in one big mess. He quickly goes through the shower hastily grabs some clothes. Though he has to make sure he always looks on point. Before going downstairs he makes sure he uses his skincare and hand creme. when he gets downstairs he makes his coffee and goes to lie in his hammock outside.  
Every day the same so he can have that 30 minutes of peace before the day madness begins.

While lying in his hammock, he leans out his arm trying to find his lukewarm coffee. Once his hand touches the cup he carefully lifts it up and sits up. Placing it against his lips and takes a sip. Places it back on a chopped tree trunk that’s next to the hammock.

The young man chose to live in a somewhat remote place in a quite big house. Away from the busy city life so that when he’s at home he can enjoy his quiet garden. smell the nature, and enjoy the sun rays shining on him.

He let’s out a sigh his body and heart feels heavy. He doesn’t enjoy his work at all if he could he would just stop and work somewhere close in the nature. But since he has a big house, especially for being alone, he needs this job to pay his rent and being able to maintain himself.  
His wrist is resting on his forehead he has one eye closed and the other half pinched closed. He looks at his watch  _~just 10 more minutes before I have to leave~_. He lets out another sigh.  
He pulls himself up to sit he carefully places his legs to the side of the hammock, making sure it doesn’t flip over. That already happened a couple times creating bruises and he can’t afford to have bruises in his work.  
He places his hand op his cup lifts it up places it to his lips. The young man has quite slim lips though his lower lip is what thicker having a full pink color to it.  
He empties his cup in one big sip. Places his bare feet on the green grass and slowly drags himself to the backdoor.

When he pushes down the door handle and pushes it hard to open the door you can hear a creak. With that creak he reminds himself he still has to fix that door but he’s always too busy working.  
When he places his cup next to all the other cups in the sink he also reminds himself he still has to do the dishes. When it comes to his house he does keeps it neat and clean. But he always struggles to find the energy to do the dishes of fix things. He always waits till the last moment.

He walks out of the kitchen through the living room he trudges towards the hallway. Ruffling his big masculine hand with veins visible on it through his hazel brown slightly curled hair and he goes upstairs with each step he takes the staircase creaks a bit, the house is a bit old and creaks here and there.  
Most of the things he can fix but he’s saving it all up so he can take one vacation to fix it all.  
Once he’s upstairs he grabs his bag and stuff needed for work.  
As he looks out the window he sees his manager driving onto the driveway. He let’s out a sigh and drags himself downstairs again.  
Once his feet touches the floor of the hallway the doorbell sounding like a bird goes off. The young man leans his head backwards as he doesn’t want to open the door. He decides to continue pulling on his shoes.  
Though he needs to pick the right one for the weather and for style he’s dressed to today.

Since the manager has a key the door goes open he turns around to see a very happy manager.  
Somehow his manager is always happy how he would like to know his secret to happiness. Whenever he asks him how it comes he’s so happy he gets as answer “that’s the power of love and a good marriage my friend”. With the thought alone he lets out a chuckle since he’s very happy being single.  
The manager looks at him wondering why he’s chuckling. But he doesn’t asks about it instead he smiles “Good morning Hongbin-ssi, good to see you this far. How about picking those shoes”.  
Normally he isn’t ready to go when the manager comes normally he is still lying in his hammock because he fell asleep. But not today since he sleep well in the night.  
He nods to his manager who picked the shoes and he pulls them on. While he is tying his shoes his manager grabs his bag and goes back to the car.  
When he’s done tying his shoes he grabs his keys from a little wooden table standing against the wall next to the door.  
There’s a mirror hanging above it and he quickly glances into the mirror before leaving the house.  
He’s quite vain about himself but also he has to look on his best for his work.  
Once he’s done adjusting that one tuft of hair that wasn’t he way he wanted to he gives a small smile looking if his dimple is showing well.  
Because he’s taking so long looking in the mirror his manager calls him to hurry up. He looks up at his manager gives an nod and with his keys in his hand he pulls the door handle making the door close. He pushes the keys inside the keyhole and locks the door.

As he steps off the porch on to the drive way you can hear his footsteps over the gravel walking towards the car which is about 4 meters away.  
At the car just before opening the car door he breathes the nature air deep in and out one more time before entering and driving off to the city.  
The manager starts the car, it’s a hybrid car so there’s barely no sound of the engine. Which the young man enjoys very much. His manager who is somewhere in his forties starts complaining about why he’s still single and why he lives so far away from the city.  
He keeps telling him to just buy an apartment in Seoul Gangnam since he could easily afford a small apartment in Gangnam big enough for just himself, and maybe even a potential partner. But he just hates all the loud noises from Seoul and can’t sleep there. That’s also the reason why he hates staying over in a hotel now and then for work.

Hongbin pushes his chair back making him lie, since he lives in Goyang they have to drive about 20 minutes before they are in Seoul. So he can take a another rest before they head into their work day.  
The manager named Sanghyuk gives a tap on his leg making him sit up right away. He doesn’t like it whenever someone touches him. “Don’t go and sleep now, we have to discuss your schedule”.  
Hongbin mumbles as he places his chair straight again and crosses his arms over each other “fine, so what is the schedule for today”.  
Sanghyuk ruffles behind his chair in his bag taking out a big binder and pushes it in his arms “We have to be at Seoul Lynara Store 9 o‘clock sharp”. Lynara is a high fashioned clothes brand in Seoul it’s immense popular.  
It’s also one of the best selling Korean brand at this point. For Hongbin to work with them is a huge deal that’s why the manager is more strict now than usual.  
Hongbin is known to work with high end brands and is always packed with schedules. But this is his biggest so far.  
Hongbin opens the binder and takes a look though the pages.  
Normally a project contains about 7 pages, this one contains at least 12. Seeing the amount of paper he looks at his manager.  
“This project will take all day maybe even till deep in the night, that’s why there’s so much paper work” his manager explains.  
Hongbin doesn’t do the paper work and usually doesn’t take his time reading it all. But knowing how his manager is at this moment he carefully takes a look at all the clothes examples in it and reads attentively making sure to get everything.  
As he is carefully looking through all the pages he let’s out a sigh. This reminds him of how much he hates his work, in his opinion his work makes him more depressed than happy.  
He pushes all the paperwork back together and places it back in the binder and throws it on the backseat. “Careful with that” his manager says “look I know how you feel and I know you’re unhappy. But try to make a good day out of today it is after all a huge deal. Not everyone can model for their brand”  
Hongbin looks out the window “I know” he mumbles.  
He knows very well. But life as a model isn’t all as great as it sometimes seems to be.  
He’s more sad about the fact that he feels like this about his job since he wanted to become a model really bad when he was in high school.  
Now he dreams of having a acting career. His manager is trying to get him a acting position but with so many actors around who had education in it isn’t easy. Though he can still dream about it.

While driving through the busy streets of Seoul and once again like everyday standing in traffic jam he closes his eyes and places his hand on his forehead. The amount of car honking is causing him to have headache.  
His manager ruffles through his bag again and pulls out a bottle of water and places it on Hongbins lap “Take some aspirin”.  
Hongbin carefully opens one eye making the sun shine bright in his dark brown eyes, he holds his hand before his eye making sure the sun doesn’t shine into his eyes longer.  
He opens the glove compartment and takes out the box of aspirin. Since he often gets headache when entering Seoul his manager always keeps aspirin in close range. He doesn’t want Hongbin to have headache during work since that effects his modeling quality.  
He opens the box and takes out 2 aspirins he places them between his lips opens the bottle and as he’s about to bring the water bottle to his lips he drops the aspirin in his mouth takes a sip and swallows it.   
He hates it, he hates taking medicine for the headache he gets in the busy city. He closes his eyes again and leans his head against the window. But within a minute turns his head to Sanghyuk “is it okay if I open the window?”. His manager nods and he opens the window to breath in some air.  
This air doesn’t smell as good as at home. It smells like exhaust gases and industries. Not even close to the flowers and trees he smells at home. He leans his head on the frame of the window as wind is blowing in his face and through his hair. He places his elbow in the window opening with his hand on his forehead he lets out another sigh.

A short 10 minutes later the manager goes into a parking garage he goes down 3 stores before he finds a parking spot.  
Hongbin and the manager get out the car and close the door. As the manager walks to the trunk Hongbin looks around to find a point in which he can remember where they parked, it wouldn’t be the first time they forgot where they parked.  
Just then his eyes fall in a bird graffiti on the wall, a bird painted with red and yellow and a Yin Yang in it. Just as he is admiring the art his manager pushes his bag in his hands and closes the trunk.  
They walk to the elevator. Hongbin casually has his bag in his hand over his shoulder. At the elevator a pretty girl walks out passing them making the manager looks at Hongbin “isn’t she something for you?”.  
Hongbin doesn’t even thinks about looking around to give second glance and just shakes his head. “Aww come on, you deny every girl” his manager whines.  
”exactly, and I do that for 2 reasons. 1: I don’t want you to interfere in my love life and 2: I don’t want a girlfriend”.

Hongbin is a very serious person who is very straight to the point and doesn’t like other interfering in his life. He likes to keep his life as it is, trying to not make it worse than it already is.  
Though his manager always tries to poke around and get him out his comfort zone. His manager is convinced that changing things and meeting a nice girl could change him for the better and make him more happy.  
“Lets just go” Hongbin sneers at him cranky as they exit the elevator. When they leave the building they stand in a busy street with a lot of car traffic, high buildings on both sides.  
They go left to walk into the city. The street they walk into next is a street full of stores with high end brands, like Gucci, Chanel, Burberry and many more.  
Hongbin looks at his watch, a black watch of the brand Diesel. "8:32" he mumbles. “Come again?” his manager asks while he too looks at Hongbins watch “it’s only 8:32, want to grab some coffee?” the manager asks. Hongbin nods his head in agreement and they walk towards the store Lynara. Only 4 stores away there’s an modern fusion coffee shop.   
When they enter Hongbin right away looks around like he always does analyzing the area he’s in.  
It’s a very modern looking store with black and bright green colors on the walls. Industrial looking lighting but modern high gloss black bars and green stools going with it.  
He notices a couple having a quarrel and shakes his head in horror, he hates seeing couple fight over unimportant little things. And that’s exactly why he doesn’t like relationships.  
  
He continues walking to the counter where his manager is already at. “What do you want?”.  
Hongbin takes a minute to look at the menu “Americano please”. He doesn’t like sweet things though he usually has one tea spoon sugar and one tea spoon of milk in his coffee He also enjoys drinking it black.  
The manager orders for both of them. The employee behind the counter, a small, slim figured girl with long black hair in a pony tail takes their order and starts preparing the drinks.  
As she is making them she keeps on giving multiple short stares at Hongbin. He notices her behavior and looks, he tilts his head a bit, pulls up one eye brow “Could you focus on our drinks instead of me?” he says quite harsh.  
He doesn’t like it when girls stare at him that way. The girl surprised looks up at Hongbin again “ah yes of course, my apologies sir” and she continues to make the drinks.  
As she hands over the drinks, her hand accidentally touches Hongbin's. He pulls away quickly, looking at her with an annoyed expression. "I'm so sorry sir" she says flustered, bowing her head in apology.   
Hongbin doesn’t responds but just turns around and walks away, he and the manager both walk to the door, and go outside to sit in front of the coffee shop, sitting in a ray of sun shining in between the buildings.  
He closes his eyes again and leans his head a bit backwards. Taking a rest moment just before he has to work.  
What for him felt like 30seconds was in truth 10 minutes. His manager taps him on the shoulder surprising Hongbin and makes him sit straight again.  
“Why touch me if you could call me?” he asks annoyed. “I did call you, about 4 times” Sanghyuk says as he grabs his bag “let’s go”  
Hongbin gets up quickly empties his coffee grabs his bags and they go to Lynara.

When they enter they see a huge white modern store with golden chandeliers a lounge area. In the store everything displayed luxurious and well sorted. On the right side are woman’s clothes and on the left side there are man’s clothes.  
Before Hongbin gets the chance to take a look around his hand gets snatched by a man around his late forties. He’s a little shorter than Hongbin is with black hair combed to the back wearing a black suit and white tie.  
It’s te howner of the store “You must be Hongbin-ah it’s great to meet you, you look way better in real life”. He says with a bright smile on his face.  
Behind him stands a small petite woman in a cute flattering white dress and golden heals under them. She has a white with soft pink flowers scarf knotted around her neck. Her brown hair in a elegant bun and soft make-up on. It’s the wife of the owner, they manage this store together. She stick out her hand and Hongbin politely shakes it.  
He gives a 90degree bow to them as he introduces himself. “such a polite handsome young man” the woman says. “Polite indeed, you chose well darling” The man says to his wife.  
A lady from the store walks up to them “Would you like something to drink?”. They both shake their head and politely refuse since they just had coffee and they go to work immediately.  
On the second floor they have a special room for photo shooting their store advertisements.  
Stylist are waiting when they enter the huge room. The complete room is bright white long white curtains block the window making no sunlight come in, and only their studio light brighten the room.  
He walks up to the stylists, there are 2 male and 2 female stylists. They all synchronic bow their head and welcome him. Hongbin too bows slightly to greed and thank them.

Without wasting any time they push clothes in his hands to wear. It’s a medium taupe colored trouser, black glossy shoes, a black shirt, going over that is a sand colored long jacket, as accessory he has a black leather business bag.  
They do little make up to make it a natural look and his hair is made wavy combed forwards.  
They take around 20 to 30 pictures with that look and switch clothes. For second outfit they go with elegant but casual look. A white blouse, wine red blazer, denim jeans and white sneakers. As accessories he has a simple silver watch.  
Again for the second look 20 to 30 pictures are taking. With each clothing set they take a good hour taking pictures.

After 4 sets of clothing they take a break. The whole staff is having sandwiches for lunch the store provided them. Hongbin takes a sandwich with lettuce, salmon, green onion, lemon juice and tomato.With that he has a bottle of water.  
They all start eating and Hongbin notices one of the male stylists touching a female stylist. He carefully monitors their behavior and notices the female isn’t allowing it. And the male doesn’t stop.  
Hongbin gets up and walks over to them. Once he’s behind them he places his hand on the male’s shoulder “How about you keep your filthy inappropriate hands off of a elegant lady” Hongbin says to the man quite angry.  
He stands up to face him. The male is about 10 cm shorter than Hongbin is. Though that isn’t what intimidates him. It’s the look on his face that makes him back down.  
Hongbin is known for his sharp expression whenever he’s angry. Though he general dislikes female he dislikes male inappropriate touching woman even more. He was taught to always treat woman with respect and protect them.

After that short incident they send home the male worker. “What a disgrace to our store” the manager complains. The managers wife walks up to Hongbin and thanks him for standing up for the lady. The lady too bows her head and thanks him.  
He brushes off the compliments “You should stand up for yourself next time” and he walks away towards his manager. “How far is the process?” Hongbin quietly asks while leaning over the managers shoulder, looking at the schedule. “It’s now 1PM. We are on schedule and should be done in 5 hours from now” Sanghyuk answers.  
Hongbin sighs from relieve. “Though if they decide they want to do some thing extra. We are here some longer”.  
Hongbin is not pleased with the additional information given to him. But well it’s the risk of his job and the manager did warn him it is possible they work till late in the evening. So 6PM sounded like heaving to him.

Hongbin again goes through a clothes change. It’s the 6th time today. With 6 different hair styles and make-up looks.  _~And still 6 to go~_  Hongbin thinks annoyed. Though he works twice as hard trying to end the schedule soon. The manager and his wife are pleased seeing how hard Hongbin works.

As the clothes change time passes pretty quickly. When Hongbin pulls on his last outfit he’s looking very dashing. Making the 2 ladies giggle. Wearing a black sweater with turtle neck. A gray long jacket over it. dark blue-gray pants under it. And neat black shoes. With a silver necklace, watch and ring as accessories. His hair is combed backwards with just a couple tufts of hair going forward.  
As he is posing the camera keeps making shutters sounds of taking pictures. Maybe it’s because of how stunning he looks in this outfit. But after around 15 pictures the camera man looks up “it’s a rep” he says. And he turns off the camera.  
The wife’s owner is very satisfied. And doesn’t want him to take off this outfit so she decides this is all for the day. And he should keep this outfit. As a token for his hard work and helping the girl earlier on the day.   
It isn’t new for models to get outfits from a brand they modeled for. So he politely thanks her with a bow. Though the owner does wish for him to model sometime again. And the manager agrees to it.

In the meantime Hongbin gets his bag and stuff together. The two young ladies keep staring at him. And giggling together. Just as Hongbin lifts up his head and is about to say something. His manager pulls his arm “Don’t you dare say something insulting. I just got you another appointment with them”.  
Hongbin looks like he’s about to burst out. He closes his eyes for a second. As he opens them he says “No, my hard work got me another appointment”. The manager can’t argue with that since it was all Hongbins work.  
“still, behave for once will you?” the manager asks.  
Hongbin doesn’t respond and just throws his bag over his shoulder. He walks to the owner to thank them for their hospitality. And leaves the room.  
His manager hastily grabs his stuff too thanks the owners and follows Hongbin.

When the manager steps outside the store Hongbin is waiting next to the entrance. He decide to just leave things as it is and approach him cheerful like nothing happened.  
“So Hongbin-ah, want to grab something to eat?”.  
Hongbin glances over to him. Let’s out a laughing sigh “fine”.  
“Great. I know a good restaurant”.  
And they start walking to the end of the busy street. At the end of the street is a crossing which they go left.  
The restaurant is located in a high building on the upper floor. Entering the restaurant they are greeted by a male and female employee.  
It’s a very delicate restaurant, known for it’s great quality. But also high prices.  
A lot celebrities, managers, CEO’s and business people come here that want to eat quietly. Seeing Hongbins personality the manager thought it would be a great place to eat.  
The staff members bring them to their seat at the window, looking over the busy life of Seoul. And their orders are taken right away.  
Hongbin looks out the window “Like this, while being in this quiet place, I actually can enjoy Seoul for a bit”. The manager looks pleased “See. Seoul isn’t that bad”.  
Hongbin looks back at the manager “No I still hate it”.

They both start looking on their phone until the food arrives. The manager got a steak with fried potatoes, green beans and a glass of red wine. Hongbin has wild salmon, rice, asparagus also with a glass of red wine.  
They both soundless finish their meals. Once they’re finished they order another glass of wine.  
They both enjoy a drink after a busy work day. “So what is for schedule tomorrow?” Hongbin asks. Always after work when they have a meal they quickly go through the schedule of the next day.  
“Tomorrow you have a tv advertisement for the perfume brand Diesel” Sanghyuk answered.  
“Diesel? Sound good” Hongbin answered while picking up his glass of wine to take another sip.  
“figured you would like it, you like the brand Diesel after all” Sanghyuk says he too raises his glass to take a sip.  
“Hongbin-ah” He says questioning.  
Hongbin looks up “What is it hyung?”. Whenever they are not working Hongbin tends to call his manager hyung.  
They’ve known each other for so long now they became like family.  
Sanghyuk places his glass back on the table looking serious at it. “could you for one night stay in Seoul?”  
Hongbin frowns his face and spins his glass round between his finger tips “You know I dislike it and if we have to film a commercial tomorrow I need to sleep well” Hongbin says frustrated.  
“I know but..” Sanghyuk gets interrupt “but you’re tired, don’t want to drive me back and drink some wine. Am I correct?” Hongbin says cocky, again spinning the wine glass between his finger tips.  
Sanghyuk leans his back in his chair and places his hand in his neck “Yea, that is correct” he answered.  
“No problem, I will just take a cab”. He lifts his glass up one last time “Talking about that, I’m leaving” He places his glass back on table gives a pat on Sanghyuk shoulder as he leaves to the employee.  
He pays for both of them and leaves the room. Sanghyuk left behind orders another glass.

Hongbin pushes the elevator button to go to the first floor and leaves the building.  
He reminds himself how poorly Sanghyuk is at remembering where he parked his car so he pulls out his phone “Your car is at third floor, left from a graffiti bird painted in red and yellow with a Yin Yang”.   
_~That should be enough~_ Hongbin thinks as he walks toward a main street.  
He sticks out his hand to get a cab. The first two cabs pass him and the third stop.  
As he stretches out his arm to grab the door handle a girl snatches it in front of him.  
Dumbfounded he looks at her and grabs her arm “Excuse me. But I got this cab first” he says annoyed. He dislikes rude girls like this very much.  
The girl long brown hair, round brown eyes, wearing a flattering white dress looks at and gives a smile “sorry I’m in a hurry. Here as a sorry” she cutely says as she gives him a wink and what looks like a business card and goes into the cab.  
But before she can close it Hongbin opens the door again “And why would I care about you being in a hurry?” He asked annoyed folding the card in his fist.  
The girl looks surprised at Hongbin, she didn’t expect him to open the door again. As she looks up at him with the round eyes Hongbin decides he doesn’t want to waist any time on her anymore and throws the door closed.  
He pushes the card in his jacket and holds up his hand again for the next cab to come.   
While driving back home he gets a message “hehe tank yu”. Hongbin let’s our a sigh Sanghyuk seems drunk again. He places his elbow in the window frame and his hand on his forehead. He would like it if Sanghyuk would take care of himself a little more, he always tends to drink too much.

Once he arrives home he walks over the drive way breathing in the fresh air.  
He takes out the keys of his jacket making the business card fall on the floor which he right picks up.  
Once he enters his creaking home he throws the card on the little wooden table, takes off his shoes and jacket.  
Before walking to his living room he grabs the card and unfolds it  _~Flower Shop ‘all things cute’ Elena~_. Hongbin let’s out a laugh  _~Flower shop? This must be a joke... My cab got taken away by a girl owning a flower shop~_ Hongbin thinks amused as he pushes the card in his pants.  
He walks up the creaking stairs and quickly takes a shower.  
As he enters his bedroom in his jogging pants, bare feet walking over the oak wooden floor and no shirt on his phone goes off  
~ _Call Income: father_ ~ Hongbin looks surprised. Why would his dad call him, they haven’t spoken with each other for over a year. He turns around his phone and ignores it.  
He drops himself on bed lying horizontal over it  _~Flower Shop ‘everything cute’~_  he thinks again as he chuckles. He opens his eyes  _~Elena...~_  he repeats as he gives a crooked smile.  
He works himself under the blanket, still with half dry hair and he falls asleep under the sound of wind hustling through the trees and owls hoot.


	2. First meeting.

## ~First meeting.

The next morning when Hongbin woke up, he stares at the ceiling. The young man keeps thinking about that rude girl from the day before  _~Flower Shop ‘everything Cute’ Elena~_  he recalls in his head. “Elena” He softly let’s out his mouth and sarcastic chuckles after it.   
He swings his hand to his nightstand. As his hand is touching the hard wood searching for his phone he accidentally taps it off. He let’s out a sigh hearing his phone fall on the oak wooden floor.  
The young man sits up to pick his phone up, looking at the time ~6:27AM~. He gets up and walks to the bathroom to take a shower. After his shower he walks back into the bedroom with his towel wrapped around his waist. When he pulls open his closet he reminds himself he has to work for Diesel today.  _~Better wear dark~_  he thinks while looking what to wear. He grabs gray jeans with a white t-shirt and black jacket.  _~this will do~_  he thinks looking in the mirror. He grabs his Diesel watch before leaving the room and wraps is around his wrist.

When he walks down the stairs he hears every tray creak and reminds himself once again he has to ask for a week or two off so he can fix all the creaking in his house.  
Once downstairs he right away goes to the kitchen to make some coffee. While waiting for the coffee machine to warm up he lets the sink full hot water so he can finally do the dishes.  
He quickly cleans one cup and places it under the coffee machine.  
When the coffee is done he goes outside on bare feet, walking over his grass towards the hammock.  
As always he places his cup on the thee trunk before he sits in his hammock. Before he lies down he sets an alarm so he doesn’t forget to do the dishes.  
He lies down and places his arms underneath the back of head while closing his eyes.  
Like every morning he enjoys the rays of sun touching his face in the early morning, birds chirping and wind softly going through the trees. Nothing can ruin mornings like this. That is until his phone goes off. He right away sits up in shock and falls off his hammock.  _~What? A hour already?~_  he thinks confused. He grabs his phone and scratches the back of his head. _~I really slept for a hour~_  he thinks as he stands up again. He grabs his coffee and quickly empties it in one go.

He walks over the grass back to his kitchen and places his cup in the water. Quickly does the dishes, places the cup in a dry rack and leaves the kitchen again.  
He mumbles as he walks into the living room “Stupid dishes, hate them. Oh well, it’s done now”.  
He goes up the stairs to his bedroom to grab his bags and stuff. He grabs his pants from the day before to place it in the laundry bag and the business card falls out of it. He bends to pick up the card which is folded pretty badly. While looking at it a crooked smile appears on his face. He leans his head backwards and sighs. He throws his pants in the laundry bad, grabs his bag and goes downstairs.  
Once back in the kitchen he throws away the card and walks outside over the grass again. Placing himself on the lounge near the door. As he just sits his phone goes over ~Incoming call: Father~.  
Again his father, just like last night. Throwing his phone on the table he lies down on the lounge and closes his eyes while placing his hand over his eyes. _~father... heh~_  he thinks letting out a chuckle.

Shortly after his eyes are closed a folder is thrown on his chest making him sit up straight right away. “Morning sunshine” a very familiar voice is sounded from behind him. It’s his manager looking all happy “sleep well?” the manager asks.  
“Yea well, slept fine” Hongbin says as he stand up and pushes the folder back in the managers arms. “let’s just go” he sneers as he walks inside again.  
His manager follows him humming, closes the back door and locks it.  
At the front door Hongbin is picking out shoes  _~black sneakers will do the job~_  he thinks while picking them up. Sanghyuk leans over his shoulder looking which one he choose “I’d go with the white one”.  
Hongbin lets out a sigh as he looks annoyed at his manager and just pulls on the black one’s.

Leaving the house they walk over the driveway to the car “Hyung how are you feeling?” Hongbin asks.  
Sanghyuk completely shocked by Hongbin’s interest look at him confused. “wh.. why are you asking?” sanghyuk asks hesitating.  
“You seemed pretty drunk last night so.” Hongbin casually says while sitting down.  
Sanghyuk too sits down and starts the engine “well yea.. I’m doing fine thanks”.  
The manager bought two coffee for them, he takes a sip and at that moment Hongbin looks at him “My dad called me”. Sanghyuk chokes on his coffee, while coughing Hongbin casually grabs some wipes from the gloves box. “Did you had to say that while I took a sip from my coffee?” Sanhyuk says with his voice risen.  
“Well no, it just happened to be at the same time. And how could I know you’d choke in it?”  
Hongbin and Sanghyuk have known each other long enough to know each others history and what they’ve been through.  
“Yes but.. It’s your dad who called you. That man never calls you unless he wants something. What did he ask for?” Sanghyuk asks worried. Meanwhile he starts driving.  
“I don’t know, I didn’t pick up” Hongbin answers.  
“Good! That man is up to no good” Sanghyuk tells him while having his finger up.  
Just at that moment his phone goes ~Incoming call: Father~. Hongbin shows his phone to Sanghyuk “third time already”.  
“Forget what I just said, pick up and put it on speaker” Sanhyun tells him to.

Hongbin does as his manager tells him and picks up. “Hello?” Hongbin asks hesitating. He’s nervous about his father calling him.  
“Ahh Hongbin-ah, it’s been a long time. How have you been?” a heavy husky voice on the other line is asking. His father who smokes cigars often has a typical smokers voice.  
“Yea been doing alright” Hongbin answers.  
“Good good, glad to hear. Hey son can I ask you something?” His father is asking making Hongbin even more nervous.  _~Here we go~_  Sanghyuk thinks.  
“Sure what do you want to ask?” Hongbin says trying to control his voice.  
“Could you lend me some money? I... I-ah” before he can say anything more Sanghyuk interrupts him “No he cant. No he won’t. Stop asking for money and fix your own shit! You bag of worthless shit” he yells while grabbing the phone and pressing him away.  
“Told you, he’s up to no good” Sanghyuk preaches him as he gives back the phone. Hongbin is looking at his phone in complete silence. He looks as if he’s about to break down. He hates it that every time when his father calls he asks for money. His father who is a drug addict with no job bouncing from place to place. How he wish his father would just turn around for once and live normally.

Hongbin opens the back of his phone and pulls out the sim card. He opens the car window and throws out his the sim card.  
“What was that good for?” Sanghyuk asks shocked.  
“Hyung...“ He asks looking at Sanhyuk. “what is it?” Sanghyuk inquires. “I’ll need a new phone number” Hongbin answers while looking at his phone.  
His manager lets out a sigh “did you had to be this drastic?”.   
Hongbin doesn’t respond anymore, his phone is quiet and he’s looking out the window. With only hearing the soft music playing, not hearing the engine or his phone he takes a moment to enjoy from it. His manager glances over him for a second and opens the window.  
Hongbin got startled by it and looks at Sanghyuk giving him a sort smile as thank you.  
Though he can be pretty cranky towards his manager, he does really appreciate him.

As they continue driving quietly not saying a word Hongbin takes his moment to enjoy the beautiful sunny moment.  
After a little while they arrive at the shooting scene, which is this time outdoors. The young man always enjoys it when the shoots are outside. They both exit the car and head to the directors. “Ah good day, you must be Hongbin?” the director asks while sticking out his hand. Hongbin giving him a hand and bows to him “Good day it’s nice to meet you”.  
When standing straight he analyzes the area. It reminds him of an old military base, it’s a old looking place with high stone gray walls and damage to it everywhere.  
Impressed by the area he goes to the stylists for his first change. The stylists and director are staring at him and analyze what he’s wearing. “As expected... he’s the perfect model for this job”. Hongbin didn’t realize this morning when he pulled clothes from his closed he pulled out a jeans and jacket are from diesel itself. That combined with his diesel watch he’s always wearing.  
The director sees his watch and chuckles “omo, that watch is from a really old collection. How do you even still have it?”. Hongbin looks at it, it’s the first watch he ever got. He got it from his mom when he started modeling 7 years ago on his 18th birthday, she thought he should wear it to make a impression. He never switched over to a different watch as his mom passed away only a year later.  
He looks back up and shrugs it off “shall we just start?” He says in a somewhat annoyed tone.

They switch him to something similar he’s already wearing. Gray jeans, white shirt and a black leather jacket. As accessory they let him wear his own watch as it fits with the style.

He works hard to make this commercial good. After two hours of filming they rest for a while and go over the material they have so far.  
The directors are very pleased with what they have so far and praise Hongbin for his hard work and good looks. After just another hour of filming they wrap up.   
“Hongbin-ah” the director calls him  
“Yes sir?” Hongbin answer politely  
“hehe no need to say sir. But you worked so hard you can keep the all the outfits of today’s shooting. They fit you well and you seem fond of our brand” The director praises him.  
Hongbin scratches behind his head in embarrassment “That is correct. I find your brand very appealing and it seem to match me well”  
“We also would very much like it if you’re willing to do another commercial with us”.  
Hongbin and his manager are looking up to them. The manager jumps in “Yes we will kindly accept that. When were you thinking about hiring Hongbin for the commercial?”.  
“If you have room in your agenda next week. It’s for a new perfume we’re bringing out”.  
Hongbin steps forwards “I will kindly accept your offer. We will try to see if we can fit it in my agenda”.  
“Great, I love you’re professionalism and I look forward working with you again” the director says.

With that said they exchange business cards. Hongbin and Sanghyuk grab their bags and make way to leave.  
In the car when Sanghyuk starts the engine Hongbin looks at the time “1:12PM... Hyung we still have a whole day, can we go to the city? I need a new sim card” Hongbin asks.  
“Yes of course. Only if you promise to drink a coffee with me?” Sanghyuk teases.  
“Yea sure, I need to discuss something with you” Hongbin notifies.  
Sanghyuk who was only joking looks surprised at him “sure, any time”  
They take off and drive about 10 minutes before they drive into the city.  
Entering the parking garage they place their car at the same spot as the day before. Third floor at the graffiti red bird with yin yang. Exiting the garage they first head to a phone store to get a sim card.   
“Hyung, where did you want to get some coffee?” Hongbin asks while placing the card in his phone.  
“you know, you being in this good mood is kinda creepy.. what did you take?” Sanghyuk asks suspicious. Hongbin seems to be in a good mood today which isn’t self-evident for him to do.  
“Why? Want me to be cranky again? Cause can do that in a flip” Hongbin says in a serious tone.  
“No! No it’s .. refreshing” Sanghyuk quickly says avoiding him to really become cranky “anyways, coffee spot. I know a good place follow me”.  
  
They walk for about 3 minutes and arrive at a industrial looking café ~’Steaming Bar’ heh what a name~ Hongbin thinks.  
They go in, it has a darker look to it with light gray walls, industrial lighting, pipes as decoration, steel tables and chairs.  
“it matches your soul” Sanghyuk teases. Hongbin looking annoyed back makes Sanghyuk give a innocent smile and quickly walk to the counter.  
“Welcome at Steaming Bar how can I help you” the employee asks them cheerful.  
Hongbin who’s judging hard looks at the man annoyed “one Americano please, no sugar or milk” he says while walking away towards a table to sit.  
“And what will if be for you sir” He asks Sanghyuk. “For me a Caramel Latte please”. Unlike hongbin who doesn’t like sweets at all, Sanghyuk does enjoy sweet drinks and food a lot.  
Once their order is ready Sanghyuk sit down at the table with Hongbin. “So what did you want to discuss?” Sanghyuk inquires.  
“As far as I know I have no schedule for the rest of the week right?” Hongbin asks while picking up his cup. “correct, you keep pushing appointments to later next week.. Why?”  
“Can you keep this week free from schedules? I want to take a week off and do some things in my house” Hongbin asks.  
“Ah yea sure will do. Need help in your house?” Sanghyuk offers.  
“Yes I could help your help thanks.” Hongbin gives a smile at him. He’s thankful for the help Sanghyuk offers. He already think that the things that needs to be done in the house is a pain in the neck, so all help is received well.  
“When is my first next schedule again?” Hongbin asks taking a sip from his coffee.  
“Next week Thursday, so you have 9 free days” Sanghyuk answers.  
“Sounds good and enough time to fix majority. Maybe even have some room to properly decorate the house” Hongbin laughs.  
“Yea you live there for about a year now, it’s time you make the house more your home.” Sanghyuk responds.  
“Agreed though I never had time or took time to do so” Hongbin says looking down playing with his cup.  
“Say ... Can we stop by somewhere before leaving for home?” Sanghyuk begs while pulling hongbins arm.  
“Sure, why not?” Hongbin asks suspicious.  
“Don’t act so suspicious. I just need to buy some flowers on the way back, it’s my wife’s birthday” Sanghyuk responds while emptying his cup. Hongbin too who empties his cup stands up to leave with him. 

Just short distance further, about 2 streets removed from the restaurant they went to last night is a flower store. They enter the store and Sanghyuk straight away walks to the counter asking help from an employee.   
Hongbin casually looks around the store which has a lot of colorful cute decorations, cartoon dogs painted on the azure colored walls with pink flowers, green grass colored floor and flowers color arranged everywhere. From standing on the ground to hanging from the ceiling. They have all kinds of flowers, decorations, flower pots and vases.  
As one of the employee’s walk by he sees her flash by him quickly he right away notices something and turns around to grab her wrist. “You! I know you” he says surprised while looking at her.  
A girl with long black hair, hazel brown eyes, perfect eyeliner and dark red lipstick on is staring back at Hongbin. “Hey I know you too! From last night right?” she says cheerful.  
“Yes... You stole my cab!” Hongbin says with a frown.  
“Ouch, well you’re one to hold grudges don’t you? And I didn’t ‘steal’ it, I ... I just hmm got in before you could” she says putting on a innocent smile.  
Hongbin who’s looking frustrated at her doesn’t know what to say. He already feels like there will be no reasoning with her.  
He rolls his eyes and let’s out a sigh. At that moment she cheerful stands up straight and sticks out a hand “I’m Elena”.  
Hongbin astounded by her behaviour looks at her “Not interested and leaving” he says annoyed turning around to exit the store.  
The girl names Elena follows him “I’m sorry if I upset you by taking the cab” she says while walking close after him. Hongbin turns around making her bump against his chest. He pushes her away “Why would you care about how I feel? And why would I still care about the cab? I just find you annoying so I’m leaving” Hongbin rudely say to her turning around again to leave the store.  
The girl watches as he walks away and is dumbfounded by his behavior. “Wow rude” she softly says making sure he doesn’t hear it. Sanghyuk who just finished heard it all “Yeap sounds like him” he says casually too exiting the store. “Have a good day sir” she mentions to Sanghyuk, who sticks up his hand notifying he heard her.

“She was cute” Sanghyuk says to Hongbin. Hongbin looks at him “Cute? No she was annoying, nothing more.”  
“Oh come on Mr.Grumpy, will you for once not be so uptight?” Sanghyuk says bumping against his shoulder.  
Hongbin right away stands still and let’s out a sigh “You know what, let’s just forget about just now. We’re going to buy you a cake, you are going to go home to your wife and have some time together on her birthday okay?” Hongbin proposes.  
“How about you? I need to bring you home” Sanghyuk answers.  
“Don’t worry about me I’ll just get a cab again. Beside you’re going to spend quite some time at my house remember? Renovating my house.” Hongbin remembers Sanghyuk.  
“Ah right well sure let’s do that. I wonder how can you be so nice to me, but so cranky to others?” Sanghyuk asks.  
“Because A: You’re not a annoying woman, B: I’ve known you for a long time now and C: You’re my money source” Hongbin answers shortly.  
“Ouch the last reason tho” Sanghyuk says teasing.  
Hongbin looks at him frustrated while Sanhyuk is laughing.  
“Looks like you’re cranky again” Sanghyuk teases.  
“Yes that’s what you get with annoying woman” Hongbin answers annoyed.

Across the street they enter a little baker and look around a bit. It’s a bakery with flower theme. “This bakery reminds me a bit of the flower shop” Sanghyuk says.  
“Oh you mean ‘everything cute’? Yes well in fact we work together”. a tall girl with long blond hair and blue hair behind the counter responds to Sanghyuk.  
“really how so?” Sanghyuk asks.  
“Elena is a good friend of mine, we both wanted to open a store tho she wanted a flower shop and I wanted a bakery. So here we are with one theme, two stores”.  
“Well isn’t that lovely, I like that”. Sanghyuk answers with a sincere smile on his face.  
Hongbin who isn’t interested by any of it just looks around.  
Sanghyuk picks out a cake and Hongbin pays for it as a birthday gift for them.  
“Thanks for the cake it’s really sweet of you” Sanghyuk says thankful.  
Hongbin shrugs it off “It’s nothing really, just enjoy your day with your wife”.  
“Will do thanks, are you sure you’ll be fine taking the cab?” Sanghyuk asks worried  
“Yes of course, why wouldn’t I? I’ll see you tomorrow ok?” Hongbin says while walking away.  
“Okay, thank you! And I’ll see you tomorrow then” Sanghyuk says waving at him.  
Hongbin sticks up his hand waving a little as he continues walking.

The young man walks up to the the main street and puts his hands up for the cab, once one stops in front of him he goes with his hand to the door handle, but someone opens it in front of him. “So we meet again” a familiar cheerful voice says. Hongbin looks up to see the same girl standing in front of him.  
“You.. Cab thief, are you here to take my cab away again?” Hongbin asks while holding on the the door leaning towards her.  
“Again I didn’t ‘steal’ it, and yes I’m in a hurry”. Before she can enter the cab Hongbin grabs her arm and pulls her back “Oh no you won’t” He says angry.  
He throws the door shut and taps the roof of the cab, making it drive away again.  
“What was that good for? Now we both have no cab” The girl says startled.  
“So? I have all the time in the world” Hongbin says mutinous.  
“Well I don’t, I told you I’m in a hurry. It’s my ... My ” The girl says somewhat panicked not able to finish her sentence as she’s looking for a new cab.  
Hongbin noticed her behavior and let’s out a sigh. Tho he isn’t the nicest person, he’s also not the worst. He sticks up his hand again making a cab stop. He opens the cab door and signs her to get in “Next time... Don’t steal my cab! I hope we never cross paths again” He says slamming the door shut and walks away.  
The girl looks at his back as he walks away.  _~_ what douchebag~ she thinks while taking off in the cab.

Hongbin once again raises his hand to get a cab, this time he is able to get in and go home.   
Once he’s home and enters his house he throws his shoes into the closet “Annoying woman, annoying world, annoying everything” he mumbles walking into the living room. He throws his bag on the couch, walks straight to the back door, opens it and goes to lie in his hammock.  
The young man is always happy when he’s off early, but hates it when he gets in encounters like that.  
Lying in his hammock, wrist leaning on his forehead he eases his mind again. With some rest in his mind again he remembers he didn’t give his new phone number to his manager.  
He gets up to go to his bag and grabs his phone  _~forgot to give you my new number, now you have it. Hongbin~_  he texts and places his phone in his pocket.  
At that moment his stomach is rumbling making him go to the kitchen and open the fridge. When he opens it he isn’t surprised to see there’s nothing in it beside water bottles. He’s never at home to properly eat or drink. He’s always out and at work, only thing he drinks at home is coffee and water.  
Closing the fridge he walks to the front door. Halfway grabs his wallet and keys out of his bag.  
He grabs the first pair of sneakers he sees walks out of his door and goes to his car.  
  
Just 10 minutes driving through the country side he arrives at a local store.  
“Good day Hongbin it’s been a while, you must have been busy?” A old lady at the store greets him.  
“Good day miss Kim, yes been very busy but I have a week off so I need some stuff” Hongbin politely answers.  
“Ah good to hear, you need to take care of yourself good” The old lady says expressing her concern.  
“Well well, I didn’t knew you could be polite” A cheerful voice rings from behind Hongbin.  
Hongbin gets shivers all over his back hearing that voice, the voice he now know all too well.   
He turns around to see the girl from the flower store standing there. “What are you even doing here?” Hongbin says annoyed.  
“She’s my granddaughter” The old lady replies. “exactly that, and my grandfather fainted so I’m here helping out my grandma” The young girl continues.  
“Sorry what was your name again?” Hongbin asks frustrated.  
“Elena” The girl replies.  
“Ah yes, Elena that was it” Hongbin mumbles walking away into the store grabbing things he needs.

As he walks around he grabs vegetables, meat, noodles, rice, drink, bread, all things necessary.  
While walking back to the counter he grabs 2 bottles of whiskey. He places his shopping basket on the counter and together with the girl Elena place everything in bags.  
After paying he grabs the bags. “need some help?” Elena asks.  
Hongbin looks up annoyed at her “No. No I don’t need your help. What I need is you just leaving me alone” He says shortly and walks away.  
Elena surprised by his behavior walks after him “What did I do to you that you’re being like this to me?” She asks frustrated.  
“You want a honest or a political correct answer?” Hongbin answers uninterested.  
“Just answer why you’re being so mean to me” Elena asks pushing.  
“A: because you’re a girl, B: Because you’re annoying, C: Because you stole my cab, and lastly because I can’t stand you. Now leave me alone will you” Hongbin says very rude.  
Elena looks at him walk away and tears start to form in her eyes “why.. why would I care what he thinks about me? He’s just a dumb, mean, bullying... handsome man” she sobs while kicking against a tin box. A tin box filled with rocks making her bow down to the ground holding her feet in pain.  
Hongbin who just closed the trunk of his car hears is happen and look back. Placing his hand on his forehead he lets out a sigh and walks up to her. “How big of a idiot can you be?” He says sarcastic. “I didn’t knew it had rocks in it” Elena sobs. Hongbin helps her get up and places her on a chair, takes of her shoe and looks at her feet. Elena’s face starts turning bright red and she pushes Hongbins shoulder “I’m fine, it’s fine. I don’t feel pain anymore” she says flustered trying to make him leave.  
“It doesn’t look fine tho” Hongbin says while he grabs her arm to prevent her from pushing him.   
“Really I’m fine it.. it’s nothing” She repeats while putting on her shoes again.  
Hongbin looks up at her while sitting stooped in front of her. As he looks up at her he too get’s flustered. Quickly he gets up and scratches behind his back “Good! Well .. yea good. I’ll leave then” he quickly says making way to his car.

Elena once again watches his back as he walks away. Hongbin gets in his car and quickly drives off.  
At home he throws his shopping bags on the counter, throws the back door open and sit outside on the lounge. “What was that all about” he mumbles asking himself while holding his hand on his chest.  
He rests his back on the backrest and lifts his head up looking at the sky “Elena” he whispers. He let’s out a chuckle and stands up again “I must be getting crazy” He says to himself while walking back into the kitchen.  
“let’s just... let’s clean this up” he continues talking out loud. And starts cleaning up the groceries. Once he’s done he looks at the time “Geesh 6:54PM already, time went by fast today. Better make some dinner”.  
With that said he grabs stuff needed for dinner and makes a quick one person meal. Chicken, Rice, Steamed vegetables and a sauce going with it. After cooking he sits on the lounge outside to eat. While eating he gets some flying visitors, he throws some rice into the grass for the birds to take. Once finished he goes inside and cleans everything.  
“It’s been a while I’ve been home in the evening... What to do?” he mumbles as he walks into the living room.   
Looking around he has no clue what he could do. He’s too much used to always working and being home late. Not having time for himself to do something.

He drops himself on the sofa and turns on the TV “It’s too early for bed, so let’s just kill some time with tv” he mumbles as he zaps.  
As time passes with some reality shows he looks at the time again “10:13PM.. that’s more like it” he turns off the tv and gets up. He grabs his stuff and goes upstairs to his room.  
He takes off his clothes throwing into the laundry bag and steps under the shower. After about 20 minutes he gets out, let’s out a sigh of relieve “That felt good”. With his towel wrapped around his waist he goes into his bedroom and sits on the edge of the bed thinking about the day and about the girl Elena. Right away his heart starts pounding again. He shakes his head “No way” he says while lying down.  
Placing his wrist on his forehead he keeps thinking about her “naha~ no way” he repeats while getting up.  
He dries his hair and hangs the towel up to dry. He drags himself back to bed and crawls under the blankets. Before putting out the light he changes the alarm time and puts his phone on the charger.  
Looking up at the roof window he thinks about the day again, but now he’s thinking about his dad.  
He once again grabs his phone. ~Hyung. I have a week off, let’s meet one these days. Please? Hongbin~ he sends a message. He keeps his phone in his hands for a little while hoping to get reply soon.  
As he looks up at the dark sky and bright shining star he starts to doze off. Just when he closes his eyes to fall asleep his phone goes off. Startled by his phone he quickly looks ~Hey little brother. Been a long time, sounds good! How about I come by tomorrow?~.  
Happy seeing the reply he messages back ~Sound good, see ya tomorrow~. And he puts his phone on silence and away on his nightstand.  
Again he looks up the sky, he hasn’t seen his brother in a long time and the thought of seeing him again makes him excited. With the thought of his brother coming by and staring in the deep dark sky he falls asleep.


	3. Renovation.

## ~Renovation.

The next morning the sun is shining bright. A soft ray of sun is peering between the white curtains into the young man’s face. He pinches his eyes as he turns away to avoid the sun in his eyes.  
Groaning into his pillow he holds onto a little tighter as he does not want to leave his bed.  
Convincing himself he sits up ruffles his hand through his hair and places his feet next to his bed.   
He grabs his phone and look “2 missed calls. 2 new messages”. The missed calls and one message are from his manager. The other message is from his Hyung “Send 07:54. Hey little bro I’m leaving now, guessing you still live in the same house I’ll see you in about a hour”. He looks at the time “08:32 He’ll be here in about 30 minutes”.  
He gets up and goes to the bathroom to quickly washes and put on his skincare. Walking back to the bedroom dragging his bare feet over the oak wooden floor he sees his phone lighting up “Incoming call: Manager Hyung”. Picking up his phone he accepts the call “Morning Hyung” Hongbin greets. “Good morning good to hear you’re awake. I was thinking about leaving around 9:00, so I’ll be at your place in a hour or so. But I wanted to make sure you’re awake first” Sanghyuk mentions.  
“Yes of course, sounds good. Oh before I forget my hyung is coming by today, he’ll be here in less than 30 minutes” Hongbin notifies.  
“Your hyung? Your brother? That’s a pleasant surprise. You haven’t seen him in a long time. Well good to know, I will take my time for coming to you then” Sanghyuk answers.  
“Thanks hyung, I’ll see you later today” Hongbin greets, and they hang up.

Placing his phone on the dresser he opens his closet and grabs some casual clothes. Since he’s off he doesn’t have to consider dress code and goes for a simple t-shirt and short shorts. He grabs his phone, places it in his pocket and walks towards the stairs to go downstairs.  
Walking on bare feet through the house he opens every window he crosses. Since he’s away so often he barely really lets the house air. So on days like this he opens all the windows wide.  
Once downstairs he straight away goes to the kitchen and make some coffee. Like every other morning he starts his day of with coffee. He looks at the time “8:48” he mumbles as he grabs two cups and place them under the coffee machine. While the machine makes the coffee he opens the backdoor and breathes in the nature air. He turns back around, grabs sugar and milk, and adds it to his brothers cup. At that moment the doorbell rings. 

He right away walks to the front door and opens it. “Little brother, long time no see” his brother greets him.  
“It indeed has been a long time hyung, good to see you come in” Hongbin greets him back.  
They walk to the backdoor and with their cup of coffee they sit on the lounge.  
“So Taekwoon, What have you all been up to lately?” Hongbin asks his brother.  
“Nothing special just the same as always. Mainly work, taking care of little sis. Talking about her I needed to give her greetings to you” Taekwoon answers.  
“Ah thanks, give her my kind regards back” Hongbin replies.  
“What about you little bro, what are you all up to?” Taekwoon asks.  
“Also the same, mainly work and no girlfriend” Hongbin answers as he lifts up his cup, placing it against his lip to take a sip.  
“Still no girl? Dang little bro. You should go and find one” Taekwoon suggests.  
“Thank. But I’m good” Hongbin replies in a somewhat annoyed tone.  
His brother who is happily dating for 3 years now thinks Hongbin will be happier once he starts dating.  
“Oh don’t be like that. I know your perspective on dating is different than mine. But that is just because you haven’t met the right one yet” Taekwoon kindly responds, lifting up his cup to take a sip.  
Hongbin letting out a chuckle leans back “ ’the right one’ hyung, you know I don’t believe in those fairy tales. But let’s stop this subject, I didn’t contact you to talk about my love life. I contacted you because father called me” Hongbin replies. 

With that being said their expressions get serious. The atmosphere gets more intense. Taekwoon places his cup back on the table “So he called you too?” His brother asks in a serious matter. He pauses for a second thinking how he should place his words. He lets out a sigh “father called me to ask for money. Seeing he called you too, my guess is he asked you for money too” he asks.  
Hongbin isn’t even surprised hearing that “Yea he did” the young man answers. He too pauses for a sec before continuing “I actually threw out my sim card after my conversation with him”  
“Well that explains the new number” Taekwoon jokingly says trying to lift the mood a bit.  
Hongbin sees the humor in it and chuckles.

“Now for the serious side of it, he lost it again. He’s been drinking and gambling again” Taekwoon mentions.  
“why am I not even surprised? I mean this always happens. He gets out of money, begs us again and if that doesn’t succeed he’s forced to get back on track, make some money... Only to do it all over again” Hongbin says in a serious matter.  
“Maybe it’s a good idea to do something about it now? Get him professional help” Taekwoon suggests.  
“Sound like a plan, how do we get to agree to it?” Hongbin asks.  
“No worries little bro, already ahead of you. I just need you to sign here. It’s a agreement it’s better for him he gets professional help, and he’s a danger to himself” Taekwoon says while giving a folder to him with 2 papers in it.  
The two papers are the same. One is for Hongbin to keep, the other is for Taekwoon to take with him.  
Hongbin carefully reads everything and signs the papers.   
“So I actually don’t have anything to add to it about father. I guess you don’t either, you’re just going to handle him getting help. And we can continue living as we always have” Hongbin says.  
“Exactly that, don’t you worry. Let us for now keep this subject behind and move on to the next, why are you at home? Aren’t you suppose to work like 24/7?” Taekwoon asks.

“Something like that yea. I just started being annoyed by the things that needs to be done in the house, so I took a week off so I can renovate some things” Hongbin answers.  
“Ah- Well that makes sense. Wished I could help you now but I have to go soon. But I too have a week off, and in 2 days I have nothing planned the whole day. Need some help?” Taekwoon asks.  
“Yea sure, help would be great. Especially if it involves seeing you... You know without the trouble of dealing with father” Hongbin answers.  
“If things go as smooth as it’s suppose to, he will go to the institution tomorrow” Taekwoon casually answers.  
“Good, it’s better for him. And it means some peace and quiet for us” Hongbin mentions.  
“Exactly, well it was nice. But I got to go now, I will see you in two days again” Taekwoon answers while standing up.  
“Sounds like a plan brother, see you in two days” Hongbin answers while he too stands up.  
At the front door Taekwoon puts on his shoes. As Hongbin opens the door the manager is standing there. “Taekwoon, long time no see” Sanghyuk greets.  
“Manager, nice to see you too. I’m so sorry I have to go already. But I will see you in two days again” Hongbin answers.

“He’s going to help renovate in two days on his free day” Hongbin explains.  
“Ah- that’s nice of you. Well see you soon then” Sanghyun answers.   
Taekwoon and Sanghyuk quickly shake hands. Hongbin hugs his brother quickly and Taekwoon takes off.  
As Taekwoonleaves, Hongbin closes the door. “So what do you all want to get done?” Sanghyuk asks him.  
“Some things that are bothering me are the stairs, frond and back door. And how about redesigning?”  
Hongbin answers.  
“Redesigning huh? What do you had in mind?” Sanghyuk asks.  
“Well I now have my old furniture. Which is pretty dark, cold... city-like. I want it to have more natural colors. Maybe get some plants and decoration?” Hongbin mentions.  
“Sounds good, sounds like you” Sanghyuk smiles.  
“Let’s first go and do some furniture shopping. Also we need to get the material to fix the things in the house” Hongbin says grabbing his keys from the table in the hallway.  
Pulling on their shoes they leave the house to go further into Goyang, the city where Hongbin lives.

As it is one of the biggest cities in Seoul, there are plenty of places for them to shop for furniture.  
They first stop at a huge shopping mall. Where are at least 8 stores for them to have a good opportunity to find something good.  
After parking the car they quickly walk by a coffee shop and get a take-away coffee as they begin the search for good furniture. Entering the first store, Hongbin immediately notices they don’t have anything he’s interested in. They mainly sell industrial and modern furniture.  
The second store is focused on futuristic furniture.  
The third store has a mix of multiple styles, including more natural looking. But still nothing that catches the young man’s picky eyes.  
Continuing to the fourth store Sanghyun notices something. “isn’t that the girl from the flower shop?” he asks.  
“What?” Hongbin asks surprised.  
He follows where his manager is looking at, and sees a girl standing in the fourth store they were planning to go to. She’s standing close to the window looking at a branch woven decoration piece.  
“That’s her right? What was her name again? Eli.. Ela? Salli? Elani...” Sanghyuk is mumbling.  
“Elena” Hongbin interrupts staring at her.   
“Elena! That was it yes... that you remembered is actually surprising to me. Seeing you have no interest in girls” Sanghyuk says looking at Hongbin.  
“I don’t, she’s just always on my nerves. Let’s go somewhere else” Hongbin answers annoyed.

Walking towards the store to pass it the girl exits the store while saying goodbye to the store employees making her bump against Hongbin. She doesn’t notice it’s him and right away bows her head “I’m so sorry” she apologizes. “Watch where you’re going” Hongbin answers frustrated. Anxious the girl looks up “It’s you again!” she says surprised “what a coincidence we meet again” She continues in a cheerful way.  
“More like a curse” Hongbin says while walking away.  
Puffing her cheeks the girl grabs his sleeve. “Why are you being such an ass? What did I do wrong?” Elena asks.  
“You stole my cab remember?” Honbin says while leaning forward coming real close to her face.  
Elena's cheeks turn bright red as his face is so up close  _~He’s so handsome~_  she thinks and swallows her saliva. She shrugs her head “Oh my god. You’re still going on about the cab thing?” Elena asks frustrated.  
“Not once, but twice you stole it” Hongbin answers annoyed.  
“You know what, not only do you hold silly grudges way too long. You’re also a cry baby, get over yourself” Elena claps back, turns around and walks away.  
Dumbfounded Hongbin and Sanghyuk watch the girl walk away. “What was that?” Hongbin asks astound.  
“That my dear friend, was a clap back from a person that’s more stubborn than you are” Sanghyun answers tapping his shoulder.

Hongbin still staring at Elena walking away get interrupted by Sanghyuk “I guess since she’s gone now we can go and look in this store? I do see some things I think will be of your liking” Sanghyuk asks.  
Hongbin turns his head towards him and stares blank “Yea sure, let’s take a look here” he answers and they head into the store.  
Walking around Sanghyuk is suggesting some things to Hongbin, but he barely responds to anything to it. “What has gotten to you?” Sanghyuk asks.   
Hongbin who’s staring in front of him doesn’t respond. Sanghyuk taps his shoulder making Hongbin shrug “Huh- what?” He asks confused.   
“I asked what has gotten to you? Don’t tell me that girl got to you so much? I mean... that’s so unlike you” Sanhyuk asks.  
“What? No! Don’t be so silly. Let’s continue shall we..” Hongbin says annoyed.  
“I was trying to, but you were spacing out” Sanghyuk mumbles.  
“What was that?” Hongbin asks in a annoyed tone glaring at him.  
“Nothing! Nothing at all... What do you think of this” Sanghyuk distracts Hongbin.

They continue there shopping through that store and actually find some things to Hongbins liking.  
At the counter he sees the branch decoration Elena was looking at. He walks up to it and takes another look. “I’ll take this one too” Hongbin says to the employee.  
Since everything will be delivered for them the next day, they can continue shopping in peace.  
“Okay so we have furniture for the living room. The kitchen is fine as it is. I think most things are downstairs. Tho I want other stuff for in the bedroom and we need material for the renovation” Hongbin mentions.  
“There’s a good store for bedrooms just ahead, once we’re done here we can go to a construction market on our way driving home” Sanhyuk answers.  
“Yea sounds like a plan. There are some other things I want as well, but I can look for that online so that’s not an issue for now” Hongbin says.

They enter the store and a couple friendly faces greet them “Good day sir”.  
“Good day, can you help me? I’m looking for a complete new bed” Hongbin asks the employees.  
“of course, come this way sir” the employees answers.  
As he explains his wishes for his new bed they help him find the perfect one. After that he looks for new nightstands and closet.  
Once finished they leave towards the car and go to the construction market and to get all the things they need for renovation.  
“It’s a good thing you brought you’re big car today hyung” Hongbin chuckles.  
“Yea well I know you. Once you do something like this, you do it huge. Already thought it would be wise to get my other car” Sanghyuk answers.  
“And that’s why you’re the manager and not me” Honbin teases.

They load everything into the car and drive off to go home again.  
“You know, Goyang is one of the biggest cities in South Korea, and yet you have no trouble living here. But you do have trouble living in Seoul?” Sanghyuk asks confused.  
“I live in the outskirt of Goyang, where there is nature, silence and peace. Seoul is just a loud and busy city” Hongbin answers while leaning his head against the window frame letting the air flow through his hair.  
“well that’s true, but still we just visited the city itself, and I didn’t hear you complain or have headache” Sanghyuk says suspicious.  
“That girl gave me headache tho, but you’re right. In this city I have barely to no headache. But that is because it’s less pollution here and still more quiet” Hongbin answers still with his eyes close letting the wind flow through his face.  
“Oh yea. Makes sense” Sanghyuk quietly agrees.

Just a couple minutes later they arrive home. Sanghyuk parks his car next to the house so they can place all the material in the back garden. Hongbin opens the front and back door wide “You’re walking through your house with your shoes on” Sanghyuk says accusing.  
“Yea well if we’re going to renovate the house will get dirty anyway, and since we’ll be walking in and out the whole time, who cares about the shoes at this point?” Hongbin says uninterested.  
Sanghyuk just shrugs his shoulders and continues grabbing the material from the car.  
“When will the other material delivered Hongbin?” Sanghyuk asks. They couldn’t bring everything, so they just brought the main things they need for today’s work.  
“Tomorrow early in the noon” Hongbin answers.  
Once they place all the material in the garden, Sanghyuk parks his car upfront again. And Hongbin makes some coffee for both of them.

When Sanghyuk gets back he sees Hongbin sitting on the lounge, leaning his head back with his eyes closed. A ray of sun shimmers through the trees into his face.  
 _~It’s been a while I’ve seen Hongbin this relaxed~_ Sanghyuk thinks as he takes a moment to enjoy Hongbin being this relaxed.  
He then walks up to him and sits down “This one for me” Sanghyuk asks.  
Hongbin opens one eye to look at which one he has his hands at “That’s the one yeap” Hongbin answers. And he closes his eye again.  
“You know, stay like this and you’ll fall asleep. I know how you are so, drink up your coffee to wake you up” Sanghyuk advises him.  
Hongbin let’s out a small sigh and sits straight “You’re right, wouldn't be convenient if I fell asleep now” he answers and picking up his coffee.  
“Maybe because I never took time to sit here I never saw it. But you really live in a nice and peaceful area” Sanghyuk says while looking around.  
“Of course I do, otherwise I wouldn’t have bought this house” Hongbin answers before taking a sip from his coffee.  
“Cocky much? Guess you’re not that tired” Sanghyuk sneers at him.  
Hongbin chuckles at the comment “You know I’m cocky, still here you are helping a cocky man” he jokingly says.  
Sanghyuk laughs at his comment “You’re right” and they clink their cups, both laughing it off.  
  
They quietly finish their cups. Hongbin cleans up he cups while Sanghyuk starts unpacking the materials. Hongbin quickly places the cups in the sink, walks to the living room to turn on the radio.  
He blasts the volume to the max as he dances towards the back door.  
Sanghyuk looks up at Hongbin dancing “You’re in a good mood” he says smiling.  
“Of course, the weather is amazing, I have a week off, I can finally renovate some thing in my house and I saw my brother again” Hongbin says cheerful.  
“It’s nice seeing you like this again, so where do you want to start?” Sanghyuk asks.  
“Let’s start with the stairs and the doors. After that we’ll have a little break” Hongbin answers.  
Sanghyuk nods as he grabs the needed material.  
Hongbin goes to the stairs and starts at the top, taking off the board and replaces them with new ones. After replacing all the boards he sands and pains them.  
When he’s done he stretches his back “Ahh- finally that’s finished” Hongbin let’s out relieved.  
Sanghyuk walks up to him “oh nice, I’m done too” he notifies. Sanghyuk looks at the stairs judging it “Did you really think that painting the whole stairs was a good idea? Instead of alternately?”  
Hongbin looks back at the stairs again lets out a chuckle and scratches behind his head “ahh hehe yea, oh well the weather is great. It will probably dry quickly” he says casually.

He walks up to the front door to check it, he opens and closes it a couple times “No creaks, nice. Good job” Hongbin praises Sanghyuk.  
He then goes to the kitchen to grab two beers, he pops them open and gives one to Sanghyk. “Cheers” and they clink their bottles.  
When walking to the garden he checks the back door too, nods his head and walks outside to the lounge.  
When Sanghyuk checks his phone he’s startled “wow- 5PM already, maybe we should order some food?” He asks Hongbin.  
“Sounds like a plan, how about we order some Jjajangmyeon?” Hongbin suggests.  
Sanghyuk nods and calls a restaurant to order food. They wait till the food arrives with another beer.  
Sanghyuk is lying on the lounge, while Hongbin is lying in his hammock. “okay I can see why you love living here so much, it’s so quiet and peaceful” Sanghyuk says.  
“I told you so, now you finally get why I don’t want to live in Seoul?” Hongbin replies.  
“Yea I do, I might also go and live in a environment like this when we one day get kids” Sanghyuk says imagining how that would look like.  
“No thanks, I don’t want kids with you” Hongbin answers joking.  
“Very funny Hongbin, you know I was talking about me and Hae-Jin” Sanghyuk answers.  
“Hehe I know, and you should! Hae-Jin and you have been married for 7 years now. You’re mid-thirty. It’s time to settle with some kids yourself” Hongbin says in a serious matter.  
“You know, we are trying to get kids” Sanghyuk answers.  
Hongbin sits up almost falling out his hammock “Really? That’s great!” he answers enthusiastic

Just then the doorbell chimes “Food!” Hongbin says while jumping out of his hammock.  
He runs towards the front door to open it. The delivery guy gives the food and Hongbin pays him.  
Back in the garden he places the food on table and they start eating.  
They quietly finished eating “ah- that’s was delicious” Sanghyuk let’s out leaning back.  
“Couldn’t agree more” Hongbin says as he cleans the table and brings it all to the kitchen.  
On his way back he again grabs two bottles of beer and places them on the table.  
“One last beer before you go home” Hongbin mentions.  
“Sure, a last one. I have to say, thanks to helping you here I am home earlier than I normally would be” Sanghyuk says.  
“Yea hehe, just too bad you don’t get payed for this right?” Hongbin laughs.  
“Exactly, you know... I work for you,  so you should still pay me” Sanghyuk teases.  
“You’re helping me as a friend, and I’m giving you food and beer. Now stop complaining” Hongbin jokes back.  
Sanghyuk raises his beer “To friendship”  
Hongbin too raises his beer “To friendship”

Once they empty their beer Sanghyuk gets up “Yea I’m going home, I also have a date planned with my wife. Do check the stairs before you blindly walk up” Sanghyuk jokes.  
“Yea yea I know. Otherwise I have a comfortable couch so no worries” Hongbin mentions.  
“okay okay, then I won’t worry” Sanghyuk says while walking towards the front door “I’ll see you tomorrow again okay?” he asks Hongbin.  
“Yea sounds like a plan, same time?” Hongbin asks.  
Sanghyuk nods as he walks towards the car. Standing next to his car with the door open he waves one time before entering his car.

As Sanghyuk drives away, Hongbin closes the front door. Slightly freaked out by not hearing the door creak, he does enjoy that his door isn’t stuck anymore and doesn’t creak.  
Satisfied he walks back to the kitchen to do the dishes. Once that’s done he looks at the time “7:23 already? Tho I still have the whole evening...” he walks back to the stairs and places one finger on a staircase “it’s not dry, tho I wouldn’t call it wet. Ain’t going to risk to go upstairs” he thinks.  
He had in mind to go into the city for a drink. But seeing he can’t go up to change he drops himself on the sofa and turns on the television.  
As he zaps through the programs his eyes start to feel heavy “today was so tiring” he thinks as he let’s out a sigh.  
Just then his phone buzzes, startled he takes a look at it “one new message” he picks up his phone and opens the message “Hey big brother, how is life? I heard Taekwoon came by. I hope we can meet up sometime soon too. Love your little sis”  
Smiling at his phone he sends a message back “Hey little sis, I’m doing fine, how about you? Yea Taekwoon came by earlier today. Let’s meet up soon when you’re healthy again. Love big bro”

It’s been a long time since he heard from his little sister, he wouldn’t say he occasionally thinks about her. But that’s more because he’s always busy. Tho when he does think about her, he misses her and his heart feels heavy.  
With that feeling he stands up to grab soju from the cabinet.   
“No work tomorrow, I can sleep in, technically nothing to worry about and I worked pretty hard today. I think I deserve a drink” he thinks.  
And with that thought he pours himself a glass of soju. As he places his hand on his glass he stops and stares to the white wall in front of him to think for a second. A silence goes through the house with only the tv hearing on the background.  
He picks up his glass and walks outside on his bare feet, he tilts back his head with his eyes closed, breathing in the air through his nose.   
 _~I have everything I want. Though I feel this unhappy~_ with that thought his silence is broken as he hears children laughing in a near distance. He turns to his right and sees two kids playing on a sand road. With a mom and dad walking behind them holding hands and smiling as they watch their kids.  
Hongbin looks at them fascinated for a little while, just to break his own staring with an annoyed feeling. He drinks his soju in one go and walks back inside.   
“annoying kids, annoying happy relationship crap, annoying all” he mumbles while pouring himself another glass.  
Again when he places his hand on the glass he stops for a little while, staring to the white wall in front of him again  _~tho why do I feel like this?~_  he thinks.

He shrugs his head and empties his glass. Placing his glass in the sink he takes the bottle with him as he steps outside again. Walking on his bare feet through the grass he places the bottle on the tree trunk as he lies down in his hammock.  
Staring to the sky that's bright blue he closes his eyes for a second, just to hear his phone buzz again.  
Taking a quick peek at his phone “8:03- one new message” “still so early, time goes slow when you have nothing to do” he opens his message “I miss you big bro but I’m doing fine. Stay strong and when you see Taekwoon again give him a hug for me, love little sis.” reading the message he lets out a chuckle  
 _~sweet, little, innocent sister~_  he thinks as he places his phone on the tree trunk and grabs the bottle of soju. He takes a couple sips before placing it back. Already feeling tipsy he grabs his phone and calls his manager. “Hello? Hongbin?” his manager sounds confused on the other side of the line.  
“Manager-nim. How your date goin?” Hongbin blabs out.  
“Hongbin.. have you been drinking? You know you can’t handle alcohol” His manager says concerned.  
“Whatre u talking bout? I can handle alcol jus fiiiine” Hongbin says with trouble.  
“Hongbin, go to bed and sleep it off” His manager tells him.  
“Cant stairs wet haha you were right” Hongbin laughs  
“Then go and sleep on the sofa, I’m having a date with my wife remember? I’m hanging up, good night” Sanghyuk says somewhat annoyed while hanging up.  
Hongbin looks surprised at his phone  _~He really hang up~_  he thinks.

He steps out of his hammock and falls down, groaning he stands up again grabbing his bottle of soju.  
While walking back to his back door his takes another sip of the soju. When he enters the kitchen he closes the back door and locks it. “hehe nice, it doesn’t budge or creak. You did a good job hyung” he talks to him self while walking back to the sofa. He drops himself on it and places the soju on the table.  
He looks down on his phone to see the time “8:31, still so early” while looking down he notices a paper on the table and picks it up “flower shop everything cute ~ Elena” and laughs at the thought of the name “Elena” he repeats. He looks back at the paper and notices a phone number. He dials it and hesitates before pressing ‘call’. In a split second the hesitation goes away and he calls the number assuming it’s the store’s number and not her private number.  
Hearing the beep a couple times he’s about to press it away, just then “Hello?” A female voice is heard from the other side. Confused he looks at his phone and he places is back to his ear “Hello?” he replies. “Who is this?” the female voice asks. “uhm.. Hongbin... who is this?” He asks. “Elena” the girl replies.   
Hongbin closes his eyes at the sound of that ~Idiot, why place your private number on a business card?~ he thinks.  
“Wait.. are you the cab guy?” Selina asks.   
Hongbin is shocked by hearing that. “How even do you know?” he asks surprised.  
“I heard your name earlier today thanks to the other guy with you. Why did you call me?” Selina asks.  
“No-Nothing.. I just ... Nothing” Hongbin stutters and he presses the call away. 

Fluttered by the happening he lays down on the sofa “Idiot! I’m a idiot for calling. She’s a idiot for having he personal number for everyone to call”.  
Staring at the ceiling his heart is pounding, sunken in his own mind he starts to fall asleep.  
Just then his phone buzzes once again “one new message”. He opens the message “Now I have your number too, thanks ♥ Xx Elema”   
Seeing that message he get's annoyed “Xx? and what’s up with the heart? ... what ...” confused he stares at his phone cringing. Shrugging his head he quickly turns off his phone and places it on table. Staring at the white ceiling his eyes feel heavy again and they close, with that he falls asleep.


	4. Friendship.

## ~Friendship.

The next morning the young man is still lying on the sofa where he fell asleep. Lying on his back, one arm above his head, the other on his stomach. His leg pulled up leaning against the back leaning, he’s sleeping soundless.  
A shadow is leaning over him tapping him on his forehead. After no response the person walks away. Withing a minute he returns and places something on the young mans forehead.  
Startled by the cold feeling the young man wakes up and sits straight right away. Making the object fall on his lap. “wha- cold, cold, cold” Hongbin says somewhat panicked.  
Looking down what he has in his hands he looks confused “An ice bag?” Hongbin mumbles.  
“Yea thought you could use that after drinking last night” a male voice is heard from behind.  
The young man turns around to see who it is “Hyung... I could have known. Why are you here so early?” Hongbin asks annoyed, throwing the ice bag at him.  
“Early? Did you look at the time? It’s 9:30 already” Sanghyuk replies throwing the ice bag back at him.

Dumbfounded Hongbin looks at Sanghyuk walk away towards the kitchen “The delivery people will be here soon. How about you go and dress? I’ll make coffee” Sanghyuk suggests.  
Mumbling Hongbin gets up, cracks some bones and groans while stretching his back “sleeping on the sofa wasn’t such a great idea” He complains.  
“You said your sofa was comfortable” Sanghyuk teases.  
“Yea well I also thought hiring you was also a good idea..” Hongbin backfires as he drags himself to the stairs.  
  
He’s conscious about painting so he first feels if the stairs is completely dry. Tapping on the staircase a couple times he nods satisfied and walks up. Once upstairs he looks back at the stairs satisfied not hearing a creak “hehe I did a good job” he hums.

While walking toward his room he pulls off his shirt and throws it in the laundry basket. Followed that his pants and boxers go off too while walking into the bathroom. He turns on the shower, after that he walks back to his bedroom and opens his closet “what to wear, what to wear” he mumbles while grabbing boxers.  
Reminding himself he only has to renovate and work in his house he grabs the first things his eyes fall on. With his clothes in his hands he walks back to the bathroom, feels the temperature of the water and steps under it.

Letting out a sigh of relieve he let’s the water flow over his body with his head tilted back  _~I so needed this~_ he thinks.  
After quickly rinsing himself he steps out of the shower, dries and dresses himself.  
Looking in the mirror he applies his skincare and walks back downstairs. Once his feet touch the floor again he looks back satisfied again.   
“That sounds good, or should I say ‘I didn’t hear anything’ haha, good job with the stairs” Sanghyuk says holding out a cup of coffee.  
“Thanks, I’m very pleased it worked” Hongbin replies while taking the cup “Thanks for the coffee hyung” He mentions.

They walk towards the backdoor which Sanghyuk had already opened to sit outside on the lounge.  
“So planning for today?” Sanghyuk says questioning.  
“Today’s planning is for the stuff to be delivered, I want to do some online shopping for decoration, plants and other stuff. Beside that I want to redesign the living room, get the old stuff out and new stuff in” Hongbin replies.  
“What are you doing to do with the old stuff?” Sanghyuk asks.  
“A company will pick it up for reselling or recycling, whatever they want to do with it” Hongbin answers.  
“Okay good, anything else planned?” Sanghyuk asks.  
“Yea when the old stuff is gone, I want to paint the living room and if we’re done in time there are still some small things we can fix. But I think after renovating and painting the living room the day will be over” Hongbin mentions.  
“Yea I think so too” Sanghyuk replies.

They quietly continue drinking their coffee until Sanghyuk interrupts the silence “how is your headache doing?” he asks.  
“It’s doing fine, I wasn’t ‘that’ drunk. I have no hangover” Hongbin replies.  
“okay good, I have something to tell you” Sanghyuk mentions.  
Hearing the serious tone, Hongbins interest is piqued, while taking a sip of his coffee he looks at Sanghyuk questioning.  
Sanghyuk who is looking down has his fingers twisted in each other “Remember our conversation yesterday?” Sanghyuk asks vaguely.  
“Could you be more specific? We talk quite much so.. No I have no clue what you’re referring to at this moment”  
“About having kids” Sanghyuk quietly responds.  
“Yeah I remember, I told you I don’t want kids with you ... I think it’s too soon for us” Hongbin jokes.  
Sanghyuk throws a pillow at his face “I swear .. you .. sometime .. I can’t” He stutters.  
Hongbin laughs at Sanghyuks reaction “I’m sorry honey. It’s not me, it’s you.. you ... you’re married” Hongbin laughs while saying it.  
Sanghyuk again throws a pillow at his face “can you stop now?” he asks.  
“Fine fine, I do remember. Why are you asking?” Hongbin asks in a more serious matter.  
“Hae-Jin... she’s pregnant..” Sanghyuk notifies.  
Hongbin chokes on his coffee “Wait what? Really? That’s amazing, congratulations” he says in a cheerful matter.  
“Thanks. You know I was thinking... you don’t want a relationship, but you were pushing me to get kids and think it’s amazing for me?” Sanghyuk asks suspicious.  
“Yes cause you’re kid are not mine. Tho I would love one of my own one day, not now while I don’t want a relationship” Hongbin answers.  
“When was even the last time you did anything with a girl? Just go and live a little, have fun” Sanghyuk advises him.  
“Okay you know what, first girl that comes to my door ... and seems around the right age. I will try and win over” Hongbin says casually.  
“Win over into a relationship?” Sanghyuk asks anticipating.  
“No, just to have some ‘fun’ with” Hongbin says with a smirk on his face.  
“Oh for god sake” Sanghyuk let’s out  
“No! Don’t be like that, you just asked me when it was the last time I did ‘anything’ with a girl, and I should live a little and have fun” Hongbin backfires.  
Sanghyuk let’s out a sigh and stands up “Let’s get some things done, first I have to make a phone call real quick”.  
Hongbin too gets up laughing a little “sounds like a plan. Yea of course take your time”.

He moves all the stuff and cover it with plastic foil and gets all the material they need, mix the paint and start painting.  
Time passes by pretty quickly while they paint the living room. They forgot the sense of time until the doorbell chimes. Hongbin places his paintbrush in the bucket and while wiping his hands on his shirt he walks to the front door.  
The delivery men are here and Hongbin assigns the men to just place the stuff next to the house since they’re busy painting.  
The men do as Hongbin tells them and places the furniture carefully next to the house.

Hongbin goes inside to continue painting “you do realize you smeared paint all over your shirt when you wiped your hands” Sanghyuk points out.  
Hongbin looks down on his shirt “oh well” he casually replies and takes off his shirt “it’s warm anyway so” he says as he shrugs his shoulders.  
Sanghyuk who is at loss of words because of Hongbins sudden action shakes his head and turns around to continue working.

Once the delivery men are done Hongbin signs a form for delivery and they leave. Sanghyuk and Hongbin then decide to take a break and eat something “Already 2PM, time flies when you’re busy” Sanghyuk notifies  
“Sure does, but you usually don’t work hard so you usually don’t realize that” Hongbin laughs.  
Sanghyuk throws a ice cube at him as payback.  
“thanks could use the refrigeration” Hongbin jokes.  
“Oh yea I got you a little present, it will be delivered somewhere today if I’m right” Sanghyuk mentions  
Hongbin looks up surprised “a present? For me? You never give me presents”.   
Sanghyuk lets out a sigh “that’s not true”.   
“Okay when was the last time you got me a present?” Hongbin asks.   
Sanghyuk looks at him thinking really hard “okay never mind. Anyways I hope you’ll like what I got you, and I hope it will be delivered today” Sanghyuk says somewhat annoyed.  
“I don’t really care what it is, you’re giving it to me. So thank you” Hongbin says while looking away.  
  
Before Sanghyuk gets the opportunity to respond the doorbell chimes again.  
Hongbin gets up and walks towards the front door. Sanghyuk follows him with in his mind it could be the present he got Hongbin.  
As the front door opens Hongbin looks surprised and Sanghyuk looks slightly scared.  
There’s a beautiful girl at the door, also looking surprised at Hongbin “So this is where you live? Pretty fancy. Where can I place these?” the girl says while pointing at some big flower decoration pieces.  
Sanghyuk goes to stand next to Hongbin and laughs nervously “look that’s your present”.  
Hongbin still slightly shocked looks at the girl and back at Sanghyuk. Then the shocked look turns into a grin “first girl at my door remember” he says suspicious. “Oh no!” Sanghyuk let’s out.  
“Your name was Elena right?” Hongbin asks the girl.   
“Yeap, that’s correct. I’m actually surprised you remembered between all the grudge holding” Elena responds.   
Hongbin let’s out a chuckle and puts out his hand “let bygones be bygones” he says in a sweet seducing tone making Elena look surprised at him. As Hongbin is standing pretty close with a sweet smile on his face she can’t help but blush. She too sticks out her hand to shake it “sure, the past is the past” she says back.  
  
”So.. Elena, do you have a boyfriend?” Hongbin asks.  
”No, I don’t” she answers having trouble bringing the plant decoration inside.  
Noticing this Hongbin takes it from her and lifts it with ease bringing it to a corner in the living room that’s already done painting.  
Looking at Hongbins muscular well built body covered in sweat she can’t help but blush.  
Turning back around Hongbin notices it. ”Why? Like what you see?” he asks with a smile.  
”Well.. no.. well, yes but..” she stutters.  
Walking up to her she get’s nervous and walks back, when her back touches the wall Hongbin closes in on her.  
Looking up to him she doesn’t know where to look.  
Leaning in Hongbin stops next to her ears ”The wall is still wet” he whispers.  
Startled he goes away from the wall “Oh you got to be kidding me” Elena lets out seeing paint in her hair “And I have to make another delivery.. it’ll take to much time going back and forth going home” she nags  
”You can change clothes upstairs and wash your hair” Hongbin suggests with a smile.  
”Do you have clothes for me?” Elena asks.  
”Yea” Hongbin answers nodding her to go upstairs.  
  
Sanghyuk quickly walks up to Hongbin. ”You pushed her on purpose against the wet wall didn’t you?” he asks.  
“Of course, now she’s already in my bedroom” Hongbin answers.  
”For some who never dates, you’re awful smooth with girls” Sanghyuk says placing his hand on his head.  
”Not dating doesn’t mean I never do anything” Hongbin says tapping his shoulders walking upstairs.  
Upstairs he sees Elena take her shirt off.  
Walking past her he grabs a shirt from his closed “This should be fine” he says holding it out.  
”Thanks” she says wanting to grab it.  
Pulling it back he steps forward “What do I get in return?” Hongbin asks.  
Swallowing he turns red again, seeing him this close without shirt she has trouble maintaining a straight posture.   
”Wha... What do you want for it?” she asks shyly.  
Throwing the shirt on bed he walks towards her, as she takes a couple steps back she walks against a wall again and Hongbin places his hands next to her face on the wall and leans forward “Well” he says checking her out from top to bottom.  
Shocked she pushes him away and slaps him in the face “How dare you” she says angry “You know, never mind the shirt” she says looking for her shirt.  
As she walks pas Hongbin he grabs her wrist “Okay, okay. Grab the shirt and it’s fine” he says serious.  
Looking angry at him he stands still.  
”I mean it” Hongbin says grabbing the shirt giving it to her.  
Accepting it she pulls it on.  
  
”What is your deal with girls? You're always cranky to me and say you're not interested in girls .. or well dating.. but here you are trying to seduce me to.. sex” Elena asks annoyed.  
”Hm, I don’t know. I find them annoying, a burden” Hongbin answers.  
”Have you even ever been in a relationship?” she asks.  
”I have, last time was .. two.. three? Years ago” He answers thinking out loud.  
”Hmm okay... I know a way to do something in return for borrowing your shirt” Elena says.  
”And that is?” Hongbin asks letting out a sigh.  
”I’ll buy you a dinner, let’s say.. tomorrow evening?” Elena proposes.  
”Don’t bother, I’m too busy and I don’t want to date you” Hongbin says annoyed.  
”Not as a date idiot, as ... friends. You’re handsome yes but .. heh.. not my style” Elena says with a smile.  
”Friends huh? Sure, but not tomorrow” Hongbin replies.  
”In two days?” Elena suggests.  
”Fine, it’s a ... dinner” Hongbin says with a faint smile forming on his lips.  
”Oh my... is that a smile I see? I thought you only know how to frown” Elena teases.  
Looking annoyed he let’s out a sigh.  
”Never mind, there’s your frown again” she says cutely.  
”You can wash your hair there” Hongbin says pointing to the bathroom and throws a towel to her.  
  
Downstairs Sanghyuk looks surprised ”You were quick” he says.  
”She slapped me in the face and said no” Hongbin says grabbing a beer.  
”Someone declined you? Good, that will kick your ego for once” Sanghyuk says satisfied.  
Throwing a gaze at him Sanghyuk looks away quickly and Hongbin sits down opening his beer.  
Leaning back placing his feet on the table he drinks his beer.  
  
A couple minutes later Elena gets downstairs “Well, thank you for letting me change clothes and wash my hair, I have to get going and deliver the other orders” she says grabbing her stuff.  
”Sure, you know the way out” Hongbin says casual.  
”I’ll see you in two days then” Elena says leaving the house.  
”What’s in two days?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”She’s taking me out to dinner as a thank you for borrowing the shirt” Hongbin answers.  
”Oh, going on an actual date?” Sanghyuk asks excited.  
”No, as friends” Hongbin answers “Now let’s get back to work” he says standing up.  
  
Going back to it they paint the living room, once finished they bring the new furniture inside.  
When they’re done with that it’s already late and Sanghyuk leaves to eat at home.  
Hongbin quickly makes something for himself and searches online for decoration to order while eating.  
Spending his evening ordering things he goes to bed early.  
  
The next day his brother Taekwoon helps him and they get a lot done.  
They paint the last things needed to paint, the other stuff also get delivered and they right away decorate the living room.  
Upstairs they clean up the bedroom and place his new bed, nightstands and closed.  
Without anything special the day passes by quickly as Hongbin and Taekwoon have some quality time together.  
Sanghyuk decided to leave early as things were going quick and to give the two of them some time together.  
  
When it’s evening Taekwoon and Hongbin sit together with a beer.  
”Thanks for today, it was nice seeing you again like this” Hongbin says raising his beer.  
”You can say that” Taekwoon answers raising his beer as well.  
As they clink their beers they take a sip.  
”How did things end with dad?” Hongbin asks.  
”As expected he was submitted into a institute quickly and they’re taking care of his addiction” Taekwoon answers.  
”Good” Hongbin replies.  
”Hongbin..” Taekwoon let’s out looking at his beer.  
”Hm?” he reacts.  
”I’m gonna be a dad” he says.  
”For real? That’s great, congratulations” Hongbin says sitting straight.  
”When are you going to settle down?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Not this again.. I told you, I don’t want a girlfriend” Hongbin says annoyed.  
”How about a boyfriend? You always talk you despise girls, even when you were younger you never liked them. I know you dated a couple, but it was never serious and you weren’t that intimate with them.. so how about a boyfriend?” Taekwoon suggest.  
”Tsk, are you crazy? I’m a guy” Hongbin says scoffing.  
”So? I said ‘it’s about meeting the right girl’ but.. maybe with you it’s meeting the right guy” Taekwoon says serious.  
”Did you smash your head or something? Dating a guy? That’s disgusting” Hongbin scoffs.  
”Are you sure? You never had any feelings to guys?” Taekwoon asks.  
  
With that question he thinks carefully. ”No never” Hongbin answers short.  
”Sure?” Taekwoon asks.  
”I’m surrounded by some of the mose handsome guys out there all the time thanks to my work. I think I would’ve noticed if I liked guys” Hongbin says annoyed standing up “It’s late, go home” he says walking inside again.  
Laughing lightly Taekwoon gets up, walking inside he empties his beer and places the bottle on the kitchen counter.  
”I’ll see you later my incapable little brother” Taekwoon says ruffling his hand through Hongbins hair.  
”Incapable? What?” Hongbin says dumbfounded.  
”Incapable in dating and love” Taekwoon says laughing “Anyways, I’ll get going” he says grabbing his keys.  
Giving a hug Hongbin waves him goodbye.  
  
 _~Already 11:24PM..let’s shower and go to bed~_ Hongbin thinks looking at the clock.  
Walking to the bathroom he turns on the shower and undressed.  
After a shower he walks to his bed and quickly falls asleep.  
  
The next day Hongbin spends his day repairing small things, he told Sanghyuk the day before to stay home today.  
He wanted to quietly work on his own and enjoy the quiet and peace.  
When he takes a break halfway the day around 1pm he sits outside in his hammock.  
Looking at his phone he sees a message.  
 _~I’ll pick you up around 5pm love Elena~_  she messaged.  
 _~ ‘love’? Tsk, cringey~_ Hongbin thinks ~Suuure~ he messages back.  
Placing his phone away he grabs the beer he had on his tree trunk and takes a sip.  
When he almost dozes off he quickly sits up again tapping himself in the face “No, must.. stay.. away” he says.  
Standing up he goes back inside and continues working.  
  
Not noticing time it goes by quickly.  
When the doorbell chimes he looks up and walks to the door.  
Opening it he sees Elena and another guy, slightly taller than him with a well build muscular body and with black hair in a side shave.  
”Heyy” Elena says cheerful.  
”Who’s he?” Hongbin asks raising an eyebrow.  
”This is a good friend of mine Wonshik, I think you’ll get along great” Elena says happy.  
”Hongbin, nice to meet you” he says sticking out his hand.  
”Wonshik” he replies shaking his hand.  
Staring for a short moment a silence falls upon them.  
Elena breaks the silence by clapping her hands together “So can we come inside?” she asks.  
”Oh, yea sure. Let me get dressed quickly” Hongbin says walking upstairs.  
  
A couple minutes later he gets downstairs again. Elena and Wonshik who were sitting on the couch get up and walk to him.  
”I made a reservation at a restaurant in the city” Elena says pulling on her shoes.  
”Sounds good” Hongbin replies.  
And with that the three of them leave to the city.  
  
Pulling over at the restaurant they get out and go inside the restaurant.  
Getting a table outside on the terrace they sit down.  
”So.. Wonshik, what do you do for a living?” Hongbin asks trying to break the ice.  
”I’m in the police” he answers.  
”Okay.. cool” Hongbin replies.  
”What do you do for job?” Elena asks.  
”I’m a model” Hongbin answers.  
”Ooh, that explains a lot” Elena says nodding.  
”What do you mean ‘that explains a lot’?” Hongbin asks cranky.  
”Well, you’re always looking on point. You wear these brand clothes and you seem full of yourself” Elena explains.  
Chuckling lightly a small smile forms on Wonshiks lips.  
”Is it funny?” Hongbin asks insulted.  
”Kinda” Wonshik answers.  
”Well, I’m glad it’s so amusing” Hongbin says folding his arms looking away.  
Slightly panicked Elena switches looks between them  _~This wasn’t suppose to happen.. what should I do?~_ She thinks as the wants to bring the mood up.  
  
”Can I get you something to drink?” a waiter asks walking up to them.  
”Can I have a whiskey?” Wonshik asks.  
 _~Heh, a man of taste~_ Hongbin thinks.  
”I’ll have a whiskey as well” Hongbin says.  
”I’ll have a apple cider” Elena says.  
”Coming right up” the waiter says leaving.  
  
”So.. are you two dating?” Hongbin asks them.  
”What? Us? Haha nooo” Elena answers.  
”We’re just good friends, she’s impossible to date” Wonshik says smirking.  
Hongbin laughs at that and Wonshik smiles at his laugh.  
Elena notices it and is satisfied.  
Continuing their evening with small talk they enjoy their time.  
As drinks are flowing through the evening Hongbin gets drunk.  
”Let’s get him back home” Wonshik says gesturing to Hongbin.  
”Yea.. let’s” Elena says laughing.  
”I get why you wanted me to meet him” Wonshik says lifting Hongbin up on his feet.  
”Hmm, and that is?” Elena asks innocent.  
”You think we’d fit well together, and as you’re so eager to get me dating you’re trying to pair us” Wonshik answers.  
”Nothing can pass you unnoticed” Elena smiles.  
  
Walking back to the car Wonshik places him on the backseat and sits in front himself.  
”How are you so sure he likes men? I think he’s straight” Wonshik asks.  
”I think he doesn’t realize it himself yet, why? Do you have a liking for him?” Elena asks satisfied.  
”He’s.. cute” Wonshik says looking at Hongbin.  
”He’s been a dick to me so far” Elena says driving off.  
”So? I am too, girls are just annoying and a burden.” Wonshik replies.  
”As if guys aren’t? I mean look at the burden lying on the backseat” Elena says insulted.  
”Hm no, I don’t see that as a burden sorry” Wonshik says still looking at Hongbin.  
”Oohh.. you already fell in love with him, is that why you were so quiet?” Elena asks.  
”Oh shut up” Wonshik says annoyed  
  
Back at Hongbins place Wonshik helps him out the car and walk to his front door.  
Struggling to get his keys out the pocket Wonshik helps him.  
He sticks his hand in Hongbins pocked and with that feeling Hongbin giggles and leans towards Wonshik, with their faces coming close Wonshik tries to remain a straight posture.  
”Ohh... you should become a model, you’re good looking” Hongbin says leaning on his shoulder.  
*cough* “Yea .. well.. I’m already a cop so..” Wonshik answers serious.  
”Heh.. handcuff me Mr, Cop” Hongbin giggles.  
Elena tries to hold in her laugh “Seee... he just doesn’t see it himself!” she says excited.  
”This proves nothing” Wonshik says stern.  
”What don’t I see myself?” Hongbin asks looking at Elena making him lose balance and fall.  
Grabbing Hongbin tight Wonshik pulls him to him making Hongbin fall on him.  
”Oh.. sorry.. are you okay?” Hongbin asks concerned caressing Wonshiks cheek.  
Turning red Wonshik pushes him off him and stands up.  
”Yea I’m fine, come now give me your keys” Wonshik says lifting up Hongbin.  
”Whoa.. your strong” Hongbin says admiring.  
  
Going with his hand in Hongbins pocket again Wonshik tries to pull out his keys.  
Again Hongbin giggles by the touch and leans on Wonshik again.  
Finally pulling out the keys Wonshik opens the door and carries Hongbin inside.  
Sitting down they take off their shoes and Wonshik lifts Hongbin up again carrying him upstairs.  
”Say Wonshik” Hongbin says as he sits on bed.  
”Yea?” He asks turning around before leaving the room.  
”Can I get your number?” Hongbin asks.  
Pulling out a card from his jacket he gives it to him.  
”This is my personal number” he says handing over the card.  
”Officer Kim Wonshik” Hongbin reads out loud “Heh, sexy” he chuckles.  
Pushing Hongbin by his shoulder Wonshik places him in bed, pulling the blanket over him “Go to sleep” he says turning around again.  
”Thank you” Hongbin mumbles and Wonshik closes the door behind him.  
  
”You are awfully nice to someone you don’t know” Elena says with a undertone.  
”His name is Hongbin, see I know him” Wonshik says short.  
”You never do this for others, in that way you’re much like him” Elena says satisfied.  
”Let’s just go” Wonshik says letting out a sigh.  
  
With that they go home and night falls upon Korea.


	5. Feelings.

## ~Feelings.

The next morning Hongbin wakes up by sun shining bright in his face as his curtains are still open.  
Pinching his eyes closed he pulls the blanket over his head.  
When reality hit him and his memories of the night before come back in his head he sits up straight right away.  
”Ouch” Hongbin let’s out placing his hand on his head.  
Seeing the card Wonshik gave him in front of him he grabs it.  
”Officer Kim Wonshik” he reads out loud.  
”What was that guys deal? .. why did he come along?” Hongbin asks out loud staring at the card. ”Heh.. well he did seem like a nice guy and took care of me.. maybe we can become friends.. doesn’t seem like such a bad idea to at least have one friend beside Sanghyuk hyung” Hongbin mumbles as he gets up and walks to the shower.  
  
When done showering and he walks back he notices a card lying on the ground.  
 _~Hmm, what’s this?~_  Hongbin thinks grabbing it.  
”Oh.. this is Wonshiks..” He says out loud.  
Grabbing his phone and the card Wonshik gave him he dials the number.  
”Hello?” Wonshik says picking up.  
”Wonshik, hello uhm.. it’s Hongbin” he says shy.  
”Ohh Hongbin hi, what’s up?” Wonshik asks friendly.  
”You dropped your credit card at my place..” Hongbin says.  
”Oh, yea I was already looking for it. I’m working till late, do you mind bringing it to the police station?” Wonshik asks.  
”No of course, I’ll drop by soon. Which police station?” Hongbin asks.  
”Goyang police station south district” Wonshik answers.  
”Okay thanks, I think I’ll be there in 30 minutes or so” Hongbin replies.  
”Thank you, I’ll see you later then” Wonshik says and hangs up.  
  
Placing the credit card in his pocket he goes downstairs and quickly makes coffee in a travel mug.  
Grabbing the mug he walks to the front door and pulls on his shoes.  
Fixing his hair before heading out he grabs his keys and goes to his car.  
A while later he pulls over at the police station and walks inside.  
”Can I help you?” a guy from the counter asks.  
”Hey, is officer Kim Wonshik here?” Hongbin asks.  
”Yes, let me call him” the guy says grabbing the phone.

Sitting down Hongbin waits for Wonshik.  
A minute later he sees Wonshik, gasping he’s impressed by how he looks in uniform.  
”Hey” Wonshik says walking up to him.  
”Hey.. hi” Hongbin says nervous standing up.  
”Heh, no need to get nervous.” Wonshik says laughing.  
”Yea.. sorry. Here” Wonshik says handing over the credit card.  
”You’re a life safer thank you. I have a break now, how about I treat you to something for the trouble of bringing it to me?” Wonshik suggests.  
”Hmm, yea sure” Hongbin answers with a smile.  
”Cool, let’s go” Wonshik says walking away.  
  
Following him closely Hongbin observes him.  
”What’s up? You seem tense” Wonshik says noticing his behavior.  
”You must be a good cop noticing it while I walk behind you” Hongbin says pouting.  
”I am working towards becoming a detective.. so I need to notice these things” Wonshik replies.  
”That’s so cool.. I admire your achievement” Hongbin says impressed.  
”Why? Aren’t you happy modeling? You must earn well with it” Wonshik asks.  
”Heh, yea I do.. but I don’t know. I have a dull life. Work day in, day out. I can’t stand Seoul and often feel empty and lonely” Wonshik says.  
”Hmm, I’d expect you to have an exciting life with girls, parties and all that. But guess you’re more of a ‘sitting at home, reading a book’ kind of guy” Wonshik says.  
”Heh, you’re good. But I do enjoy parties, it just depends who I’m with” Hongbin replies.  
”Then with who do you enjoy it?” Wonshik asks.  
”I enjoyed yesterday... I to be honest don’t really have friends. I have acquaintances.. no friends” Hongbin says back looking down.  
”I can be your friend, Elena can.. even though you two seemed to have a rough start. She seems to like you” Wonshik says.  
”I’m not interested in her” Hongbin scoffs.  
”Belief me.. she also isn’t in you” Wonshik says laughing.  
“Why is that so funny?” Hongbin asks.  
”Because she doesn’t like guys” Wonshik answers.  
”Oh.. Oooohhh... that explains a lot” Hongbin says laughing.  
”It does right. Anyway, we’re here” Wonshik says walking into a small cafe.  
  
Following him Hongbin looks around seeing a old fashioned cafe from the outside that could use a paint and some renovation.  
But inside it’s a beautiful natural looking cafe with a lot of nature touches and feeling to it.  
”It’s gorgeous here” Hongbin says looking his eyes out.  
“I like nature and quiet places. This cafe focuses on that” Wonshik says casual.  
”Guess we’re more alike than we thought..” Hongbin says softly.  
Looking around he’s strayed in his own thought.  
”Hongbin?” Wonshik calls him.  
”Hm? Sorry what?” Hongbin asks looking around.  
”Heh.. I asked what you wanted to eat” Wonshik repeats.  
Hongbin walks to Wonshik and they place their order.  
  
Sitting down Wonshik lets out a sigh and leans his head against the wall closing his eyes.  
Looking at him Hongbin observes him again.  
 _~What... What is this feeling?~_ Hongbin thinks looking at his face.  _~Why do I find this man appealing?~_  He thinks letting out a sigh.  
”Whats up?” Wonshik asks opening his eyes.  
”Hm? Oh.. nothing” Hongbin answers sitting straight.  
”Somethings bothering you.. what is it?” Wonshik asks.  
”I just..” he let’s out thinking deep _~Don’t be such an idiot.. you’re both man~_  he thinks. “When sitting like this I feel lonely, I enjoy it and thinking I’ll be alone later I just.. I don’t know” Hongbin says looking down letting out a sigh.  
”Hmm.. I get what you mean.. I have the same. But I on the other hand do have friends” Wonshik says laughing lightly.  
”Tsk” Hongbin scoffs.  
”What are you doing Saturday?” Wonshik asks.  
”Hmm.. nothing. Why?” Hongbin answers.  
”Then come with me, I’m going out with a couple friends at Lounge 24” Wonshik suggests.  
”I don’t ...” Hongbin wants to say but stops to think for a second “You know what, I’ll come” he continues.  
”Good” Wonshik says satisfied.  
  
As their food is placed on table they start eating having a bit of small talk.  
Afterwards they walk back to the police station together.  
”You know.. I really enjoyed it, it’s been a long time since I went out and have lunch like this” Hongbin confesses.  
”I’m glad, I enjoyed too” Wonshik says smiling soft.  
With that smile Hongbin flutters, his heart beats faster and he quickly averts his eyes.  
”Are you always this nervous type of person? I heard from Elena you’re cocky and supercilious. But you seem nothing like that” Wonshik says.  
”Cocky and supercilious?” Hongbin repeats in disbelief “That girl .. for real” he scoffs.  
”Eyy, she doesn’t mean wrong” Wonshik says laughing. ”Well, we’re here. I have to get back to work. Guess I’ll see you later” he says turning around.  
”Yea, see you in two days.. Saturday” Hongbin says shyly.  
”I’ll get going then” Wonshik says walking to the police station.  
”Good luck working” Hongbin quickly says loud.  
Sticking up his hand Wonshik waves.  
  
Walking back to his car Hongbin is smiling broadly.  
When he opens his car he sees his smile in the reflection of the window.  
Quickly scraping his throat he goes back to a normal expression.  
Sitting down in his car he’s staring in front of himself  _~What was that about? Why was I smiling like an idiot?~_  He thinks confused.  
Shaking his head he turns on the car and drives off.  
  
Arriving home he walks inside and sees Sanghyuk sitting.  
”Hm? I didn’t know you were coming by” Hongbin says seeing him.  
”Yea well I have great news, you have been invited to an exclusive party for celebrities” Sanghyuk says giving the invitation.  
”That’s great! I could promote myself well there. When is it?” Hongbin asks as he looks at the invitation.  
”This Saturday” Sanghyuk says “You can bring someone with you, how about you ask that girl?” he suggests.  
”Saturday? .. I can’t” Hongbin says giving the invitation back.  
”What? Why? Too busy doing nothing?” Sanghyuk asks annoyed.  
”I actually got invited by a friend” Hongbin answers.  
”A friend? You? You’re lying” Sanghyuk says in disbelief.  
”I’m not” Hongbin says getting angry.  
”Well still. This is more important, just cancel Saturday, I’m picking you up at 7” Sanghyuk says stern.  
”Whatever” Hongbin says walking away “Leave me alone” he says grabbing a drink.  
Letting out a sigh Sanghyuk walks to the front door ”You better don’t ditch” he says leaving the house.  
  
With his drink Hongbin walks outside and sits on the lounge.  
Grabbing his phone he stares at Wonshiks number.  
Dialing it with a heavy heart he waits.  
”Miss me already?” Wonshik says picking up.  
”Heyy.. heh no.. my manager was just here and.. I have to go somewhere Saturday.. to this exclusive party” Hongbin says.  
”Sucks, must be boring” Wonshik says joking.  
”Heh, compared to your party most likely yea. He told me to bring a girl with me..” Hongbin says with a troubled heart.  
”So you’re allowed to bring a plus one with you? How about I go with you?” Wonshik suggests.  
”What? Really? You would do that for me?” Hongbin asks surprised.  
”Of course, what are friends for? Lounge 24 can wait.. or ... how about we go tomorrow?” Wonshik asks.  
”You go out often don’t you?” Hongbin asks.  
”If I don’t have to work I’m there on Fridays and Saturdays yes. That’s better than sitting alone all the time” Wonshik answers.  
”Sounds good. Let’s go together tomorrow” Hongbin says smiling broadly.  
”It’s a date” Wonshik says soft. “I have to go, got to arrest some bad guys” he says hanging up.  
  
 _~A .. date?~_  Hongbin thinks _~Did he mean like .. a real date? ... what? What am I thinking? We’re both men.. don’t be so strange Hongbin-ah~_  he thinks shaking his head.  
Emptying his drink he spends the day cleaning the house and doing the finishing touches in making it a home.  
  
In the evening he goes to bed early. lying down he looks at his phone.  
 _~How did your day go?~_  Wonshik messaged.  
Smiling broadly again Hongbin messages him back ~It went fine, you really made my day better a lot. How did your day go?~ he messages back.  
 _~Heh, I’m glad. You also made my day better. I’m still working *yawn* so boring~_ Wonshik messages back.  
Reading that he becomes both happy and sad. Happy he made his day better as well, sad he’s still working.  
 _~Why are you still working? Didn’t you start early on the day? That means you’re already on it for 11 hours straight... You should take care of yourself~_  he messages back worried.  
 _~Why am I getting this worried over him? This is nothing for me? What.. what is going on~_  he thinks, seeing his phone light up he sees Wonshik is calling.  
Jumping up his heart skips a beat “ah! Ah.. I sound so terrible now because I’m tire... why do I care?” Hongbin says and picks up the phone.  
”Oh Wonshik-ah, hii” Hongbin says casual.  
”Hi, sorry if it’s unexpected that I call. I don’t have that much time to message. But yea, I have a double shift today. We were short on people so” Wonshik explains.  
”I don’t care, you should take care of yourself! This isn’t healthy” Hongbin says getting angry.  
”Heh easy easy! I do this often, I’m used to it” Wonshik says casual.  
”Still, it’s not healthy” Hongbin says hurt.  
”Say.. and how much hours do you work on an average work day?” Wonshik asks.  
A short silence follows as Hongbin thinks ”Oh.. yea” he let’s out realizing he usually works around 10 hours a day.  
”Heh, see. You also need to take care of yourself. I bet you even barely take time off and when you do, you’re still working but on other things” Wonshik says laughing lightly.  
”You’re too good at this observing” Hongbin says puffing his cheeks.  
”Now now, don’t take it personal. It’s my job... anyways I have to go sorry” Wonshik says.  
”Its okay, good luck working” Hongbin says yawning.  
”Sleep tight Binnie” Wonshik says and hangs up.  
  
Looking at his phone Hongbin is dumbfounded  _~Binnie?~_ he thinks as his heart skips another beat.  
Feeling a tinging feeling in his stomach he lies down smiling as he stares at the sky.  
Snapping back to reality he slaps himself in the face “For real? What the heck is wrong with me...” he asks himself.  
Frustrated he turns around and closes his eyes pulling his blanket over his head. And shortly after he falls asleep.  
  
When he wakes up in the morning he still had his blanket over his head, going with his hand underneath it he searches his phone on the nightstand.  
Once he grabs it he takes a look. “1 new message” is displayed.  
Sitting up he opens it full hope.  
 _~Morning sunshine, how did you sleep? I got home around 1am and I’m now on my way to work again. Don’t forget our date tonight ;)~_ Wonshik messaged.  
Holding his phone to his chest he smiles and drops himself on bed again.  
”Wait when did he message this?” Hongbin asks himself as he takes a look “6am.. for real? This guy needs to work less..” he says feeling sad. Looking back he sees it’s a little over 9am.  
 _~Hey, I slept great thanks. You barely got home and you went to work again? You should rest more. And don’t worry.. I didn’t forget about tonight~_  Hongbin messages back.  
  
Getting out of bed he walks to the bathroom and take a shower. When walking back with his towel wrapped around his waist he right away grbas his phone he sees a message.  
 _~I’m happy you slept well. And I did rest enough, I was able to sleep for roughly 5 hours which is enough. I’ll be done around 5pm, want to grab dinner together?~_  Wonshik messaged.  
 _~I’d like to have dinner tonight. Shall I pick you up from the station?~_  Hongbin replies.  
Throwing his phone on bed he dresses himself.  
  
When he’s done he grabs his phone again and walks on bare feet downstairs.  
Walking into the kitchen he makes coffee.  
Looking at his phone he sees no new notifications and feels kinda sad.  
 _~Don’t so silly Hongbin-ah... he’s working, of course he could be too busy to react... what am I even feeling sad about?~_ he thinks returning his attention to the coffee.  
Grabbing the mug he opens the back door and walks outside through the grass and places his cup on the tree trunk.  
Lying in his hammock like usual the sun is peering through the trees in his eyes and he starts dozing off.  
Just as he falls asleep for real he hears his phone buzz.  
Looking at the screen he sees a message.  
~Yea sure, you can pick me up. I’ll see you tonight~ Wonshik replied.  
  
Smiling he places his phone away and grabs his coffee.  
Blowing the steam away he places the cup on his lips and takes a sip.  
Placing the cup away again he closes his eyes and falls asleep.  
A while later he wakes up by the sound of his alarm.  
Looking around confused he sits up and grabs his phone  _~Good thing my alarm was still set~_  he thinks yawning.  
  
Grabbing his coffee he empties it and walks back inside.  
Hearing his phone he takes a look again.  
 _~Hey idiot, what are you doing today?~_  Elena messages.  
 _~Who are you calling idiot? And I’m working on my house again today~_  he messages back.  
 _~Why do I even bother with her?~_  He thinks letting out a sigh.  
  
Cleaning up the kitchen he hears the doorbell chime.  
Grabbing a towel he dries his hands while walking to the front door, when he opens it Elena is standing there.  
”O’god.. what are you doing here?” Hongbin asks annoyed.  
”Aren’t you a ray of sunshine, I’m bringing back your shirt” she answers with a cute smile holding out the shirt.  
Taking the shirt he walks inside “come in” he says.  
Walking in Elena takes off her shoes and follows Hongbin.  
”I heard you had a good time with Wonshik yesterday?” Elena asks.  
”Yea I did.. sorry for my behavior earlier.. I didn’t know you .. you know..” Hongbin stutters.  
”What? That I like girls? Heh it’s fine” Elena answers casual “I’m actually surprised you’re capable of saying sorry” she says teasing.  
”Funny.. want something to drink?” Hongbin asks.  
”I’d love some coffee” she answers.  
Looking around she admires the place “You live so gorgeous tho.. and your garden! I love it” she says looking outside.  
”I’m also very proud of this house” Hongbin replies handing her a cup of coffee and walks outside.  
”I can imagine, it’s so calming” she says standing in the door opening.  
”You can come outside and sit down if you want...” Hongbin says looking at her.  
Following him she sits down on the lounge.  
”Oh yea.. I heard you have a date with Wonshik tonight again?” she asks looking at him full interest.  
  
Hearing the word ‘date’ Hongbin chokes on his drink.  
Coughing he tries to catch breath “Date?” he asks between coughing. ”No no no.. just... just two friends.. having dinner..” Hongbin says taking another sip.  
”You know Wonshik’s gay right?” Elena asks smirking.  
Choking on his drink again he coughs harder.  
”Guess that’s a no” she says curling her mouth corners in a small smile satisfied.  
Taking a sip she looks how Hongbin keep coughing “try not to choke for real, Wonshik will get sad if you die now” Elena says joking.  
”He.. He’s gay?... he doesn’t .. look gay..” Hongbin says staring in front of himself picturing Wonshik in his mind.  
”Then how should a gay look like according to you? You apparently also didn’t expect me to be lesbian so..” Elena asks.  
”I don’t know.. I ...” Hongbin says letting out a sigh “Wait.. is that why you came?” he asks.  
”Hmhm” Elena says nodding “I thought it was best you knew before you get more intimate with him.. he got his heart broken pretty bad a couple times. I don’t want that to happen.” she says.  
  
Staring in front of himself he feels bad by the thought of that.  
”Can I ask you something?” Elena asks.  
”You just did..” Hongbin replies with a smile.  
”Serious...” Elena says back.  
”Do ask” Hongbin says smiling.  
”Do you like men?” Elena asks.  
”I...” he let’s out taking a moment to think.  
”You don’t know?” she asks.  
Nodding he looks down.  
“Be honest with him.. I don’t know for sure, but I think he has a liking for you. So if you decide to ‘find out’ if you like men with him. Be honest before hand okay?” Elena asks.  
”Yea, I will. Don’t worry I don’t want to hurt him. So far he’s been real good and nice to me. He's so caring” Hongbin says smiling as he talks about him.  
”That’s Wonshik for ya. He cares a lot about others. Also one of the reasons he became a cop” Elena says smiling looking at her cup.  
  
”You care a lot about him don’t you?” Hongbin asks.  
”Of course, he’s my best friend” Elena answers smiling bright.  
”Are you also coming tonight to Lounge 24?” Hongbin asks.  
”Yeap, I was actually planning of going tomorrow but he canceled saying something got in between” she answers.  
”That would be me.. I got in between” he says looking down.  
”Why?” Elena asks.  
”I have this.. exclusive party, which will most likely be boring. He offered to go with me” Hongbin answers.  
”Well good, that way you can get to know him a little more. Anyways, thanks for the coffee. I have to get back to work” Elena says standing up.  
”It was actually nice you came by” Hongbin says sincere.  
”Now now, don’t get emotional on me” Elena says joking “But yea, it was nice. Maybe you’re not so bad after all” she says smiling.  
  
Walking to the front door she pulls on her shoes “I’ll see you tonight then” she says walking out the door.  
”Yea, see you tonight” Hongbin says as he closes the door again.  
Spending the day doing chores in the house he tries to make time fly by.  
But being nervous about tonight he keeps checking time and letting out sighs as time doesn’t go quick enough for him.  
Around 4pm Hongbin goes upstairs.  
 _~Let’s just shower and get ready for tonight, maybe that will make time go quicker~_  He thinks.  
Turning on the shower he undresses himself.  
Standing under the shower with the warm water flowing over his body he keeps his eyes closed tilting his head back.  
Noticing the nerves racing through his body he let’s out a sigh.  
 _~Why am I this nervous? I’m just going out with a friend.. yea that’s it.. a friend~_  he thinks trying to convince himself and ease his nerves.  
Letting out another sigh he gets annoyed  _~Who am I kidding? Now I know he likes guys I’m even more nervous.. and afraid I’m going to hurt him.. we’re both men we.. we can’t ...~_ he thinks and let’s out another sigh.  
”Ugh, even the amount of sighs are annoying” he says out loud opening is eyes.  
Turning around he leans his arms against the wall and leans his head against his arm.  
 _~ ‘I’m not for sure, but I think he has a liking for you’ ~_  Hongbin thinks quoting what Elena said earlier that day.  
Getting frustrated again he turns off the shower and grabs a towel.  
Walking into the bedroom with water dripping off his body he opens the closet and looks what to wear.  
While looking carefully he dries himself.  
”Should I go for casual? Or chic? Tough?.. what to wear, what to wear” he asks himself out loud.  
Hearing his phone buzz he takes a look.  
 _~I forgot to tell, but in case you don’t know what to wear. Wonshik likes casual looks~_  Elena messaged him.  
 _~You’re a life saver~_  he messages back.  
  
Placing down his phone he knows exactly what to wear and grabs clothes.  
Blue denim jeans, mid dark gray shirt and a dark gray jacket to go over it.  
As accessory his usual Diesel watch and a silver necklace.  
Looking in the mirror he’s satisfied and walks to the bathroom to do his hair.  
Once done he sprays on cologne and walks back to grab his phone.  
Seeing a message he opens it. _~Why? struggling to find the perfect outfit to show up with to Wonshik?~_ Elena messaged back.  
”Tsk” he let’s out.   
 _~Not because of that, but yea.. I didn’t know what to wear~_  he messages back.  
Placing the phone in his pocket he walks downstairs.  
”4:28pm.. I can slowly go to him already” Hongbin says to himself nodding satisfied by the time.  
  
Pulling on his shoes he goes into his car and drives off.  
The closer he gets to the police station, the more nervous he gets.  
 _~Date..~_  he thinks  _~Am I really going on a ‘date’ with him?~_  he continues thinking.  
Shaking his head he tries to get the thought out his head  _~Stop thinking nonsense~_  he thinks and continues focusing on the road.  
Arriving at the police station he messages Wonshik he’s there and waits in his car.  
When it’s a little over 5pm Hongbin gets out his car, seeing a police car pull over he sees Wonshik get out and walk into the police station.  
Leaning against his car he waits till he get’s back.  
  
After five minutes Hongbin gets restless and decides to go into the station.  
Walking up to the counter a officer turns to him “Can I help you?” he asks.  
”Yes, is Wonshik done with his shift?” Hongbin asks.  
”He just came back and is probably filling in the file. I think he’s done soon. Where do you need him for?” the officer asks.  
”Oh we were going on a da... out, we were going out” Hongbin says.  
”I’ll call him” the officer says standing up.  
A female officer sitting a couple seats away looks up to Hongbin and starts blushing.  
Noticing this Hongbin get’s annoyed.  
”Aren’t you the guy from the Diesel advertisement?” she asks.  
”Yea.. I am” Hongbin answers wanting to walk away.  
As the officer walks back he keeps standing.  
”He’s coming, he’ll be here in a couple minutes. You can sit down while waiting for him” the officer says.  
”Okay, thank you” Hongbin says walking to the chairs and sits down waiting patiently.  
  
Roughly 5 minutes of waiting and looking around he finally sees Wonshik.  
Seeing him his heart skips another beat again, staring at him he gets slightly jealous seeing him so friendly and laughing with his colleagues.  
When he turns around to walk to him, Wonshik smiles cutely at Hongbin making him flutter and blush.  
”Sorry to make you wait, there was a situation I had to go to in emergency” Wonshik explains.  
”It.. it’s uhm.. it’s fine.. yea” Hongbin says nervous.  
”Heh, again with the nervous. Shall we go?” Wonshik asks walking to the exit.  
Jumping up Hongbin follows “Yea let’s go”.  
  
Getting in the car they drive off.  
When arriving at Wonshiks home Hongbin parks his car and they step out the car.  
”It’s not as fancy as your place. But I can’t complain” Wonshik says grabbing his keys.  
Opening the door Wonshik turns around ”Before I forget, I have a roommate and he can get... physical so don’t be surprised” he says warning.  
”Physical?” Hongbin asks scared.  
Walking in they take off their shoes and walk in the living room.  
  
Jumping off from the couch he sees a soft looking guy who seems a little older than him, about the same height as him. Brown ash hair in a bowl cut. A slim dancer like figure and stylish clothes on.  
”Shikkie your home” he says hugging him around the neck giving him a kiss on the cheek “You got me worried, you’re late” he says pouting.  
”Heh yea, sorry. There was an emergency. Anyways this is Hongbin I told you about” Wonshik says gesturing to him.  
”Oh so  _your_  Hongbin.. you’re handsome” the guys says walking to him and gives a hug “It’s nice to meet you. I heard nice things about you. My name is Cha Hakyeon” he says cheerful.  
”It’s nice to meet you” Hongbin says back shy.  
”I’m going to get dressed, you eh.. can follow me if you don’t want to stay with him.. I can understand that” Wonshik says laughing.  
”Yea.. he seems nice, but I’ll follow you” he says walking behind Wonshik.  
”It’s a bit of a mess sorry” Wonshik says entering his room.  
”It’s fine.. you have a lot of books” Hongbin says looking around.  
”Studying for detective remember, that’s not coming easy” Wonshik says pulling out his gun from the holster.  
”You... bring you gun home?” Hongbin asks shocked.  
”We all have our own guns and are responsible of what happens with it. We can’t leave it at the station” Wonshik answers placing it in his vault.  
”Ahh okay..” Hongbin says sitting down.  
  
Taking off his clothes he throws it on a chair.  
Seeing perfect formed abs and muscular body Hongbin blushes bright and looks away quickly.  
But hearing a sound as if he’s in pain he looks up again.  
Shocked he sees blood running over is ribs ”What happened?” he asks.  
”This? Oh.. I got stabbed earlier” Wonshik answers casual.  
”That’s terrible, where’s the first aids kit?” Hongbin asks walking to the door.  
”I have it here, it often happens I get injured. Don’t worry” he says taking out a box from the closet.  
Hongbin takes it from him he gestured Wonshik to sit down.  
Sitting on his bed Hongbin takes care of the wound.  
  
When done bandaging it Wonshik get’s up again “I’m going to wash, I’ll be right back” he says walking into the bathroom. ”You can throw the dirty wipes away here” he says from the bathroom.  
Getting up he goes to the bathroom to throw it away.  
Seeing Wonshik wash his face and the water dripping from his face, over his neck down his body he can’t help but gasp at the sight.  
Nervously he tries to walk backwards but trips. Noticing this Wonshik quickly turns around and catches him before he falls. But losing balance he takes a step forward. Hongbin goes with his back against the wall and Wonshik leans forward trying to balance himself.  
”Sorry..” Hongbin says shyly burning with a bright red face.  
As Wonshik looks up again still half bend over leaning on one leg he chuckles “You’re so cute” he says standing straight again.  
Standing right in front of Hongbin he looks down on him. ”Why are you so nervous around me? Am I intimidating?” he asks.  
”NO!... I mean.. no” Hongbin says shyly “You’re just... *cough* I ... ” he stutters.  
Leaning forward Wonshik presses his lips against Hongbins.  
Startles Hongbin looks with his eyes wide open at Wonshik, Wonshik who’s right in front of his face with his eyes closed. His soft warm lips pressed against his own.  
This touch, this feeling. His stomach jumps, his heart skips a beat and his mind goes blank.  
 _~This man.. What is he doing with me? Why.. why am I like this with him?~_  Hongbin thinks.  
  
Leaning back again Wonshik chuckles “Yea.. you’re cute. Sorry if I startled you.. guess I can’t hide it anymore.. I like men” he says smiling soft.  
”Yea.. I know.. Elena told me” Hongbin says still startled.  
”Of course she did... Sorry she .. hm.. are you? .. do you? ..” Wonshik stutters now at loss.  
Knowing what he’s trying to say Hongbin looks down “I don’t know” he says.  
”Ahh.. yea. *cough* well. I’ll get dressed first” Wonshik says stepping back “Then let’s have dinner.. and we’ll see what... happens.. and we'll.. we'll talk about it later? .. i guess” he says nervous with a soft smile making Hongbins heart skin once again.  
The soft sweet smile that makes him blush again.  
Seeing him blush Wonshik also starts blushing. Placing his hand at the back of his head he looks away. Letting out a cough he quickly walks back into the bedroom and grabs some clothes.  
When taking off his pants Hongbin walks into the bedroom and trips over a bag.  
”Are you okay?” Wonshik asks startled.  
”Yea! Yeap, doing fine” Hongbin answers standing up “Just.. uhm.. continue! Getting dressed” he says shyly.  
”Oh.. yea, of course” he says looking down. Grabbing pants he pulls them on quickly.  
”Shall we get going then?” Wonshik asks grabbing a jacket.  
”Yea, let’s” Hongbin says smiling sweet.  
  
With that the two go to the restaurant.  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER:   
They go to the restaurant for a dinner.  
Afterwards they go to Lounge 24 and meet up with Elena there.  
The next day Wonshik goes with Hongbin to the exclusive party and Sanghyuk gets suspicious about their ‘friendship’


	6. Decision.

## ~Decision.

Grabbing their stuff they leave Wonshiks home and go into the city.  
”There is the restaurant, you can park across it over there” Wonshik says pointing and Hongbin pulls over.  
Getting out the car they walk into the restaurant.  
An Italian restaurant with historical and traditional Italian feeling to it.  
”It’s beautiful here” Hongbin says looking around.  
”I know right, but more important the food here is amazing” Wonshik says placing his hand on Hongbins back “You coming” he says making Hongbin snap out his trance of looking around.  
Following him quietly he still looks around a bit.  
”Good day, I made a reservation under Wonshik” he says to an employee.  
”Yes, follow me” she says gesturing.  
Wonshik taps Hongbin on the shoulder making him follow.  
  
Sitting down next to the window the waitress asks what they want to drink.  
”I’ll have a red wine” Wonshik says looking at the drink menu.  
”I’ll have the same” Hongbin says.  
”Coming right up” the waitress says walking aways.  
”You’re not going to get drunk again making me carry you up to your room right?” Wonshik asks joking.  
Blushing Hongbin looks down “I’m sorry about then.. It won’t happen again” he says blushing.  
”It’s fine, now.. what do you want to eat?” Wonshik asks.  
  
Looking at the menu they’re discussing what to eat.  
When the waitress returns she places down the wine’s.  
”Did you made your decision?” she asks.  
”Yes, I would like to have the house special pasta” Wonshik says handing back the menu.  
”Hmm, I would like to have the spaghetti salmon special” Hongbin says giving the menu.  
”Coming right up” she says leaving them.  
  
”So.. how do you know Hakyeon?” Hongbin asks.  
”Him.. well.. that’s a weird story” Wonshik says looking out the window.  
 _~Hmm? What’s this about? Why so vague about it~_  Hongbin thinks. “Well.. I have no where to go. What’s the weird story?” he asks.  
”Heh.. uhm..” Wonshik lets out looking back to Hongbin “Well.. I met him through a friend and we dated for a short while but broke up soon. We didn’t see each other for almost a year. When I got an emergency call at work to somewhere  he was there. He was the one calling as he apparently was dating this abusive guy. Since he was scared I took him home, he stayed for a while and we became friends again. Because it was my old apartment which was small we decided to become roommates and look for a larger place” Wonshik explains.  
”Ahh.. that it’s nice of you tho, to provide a place for him” Hongbin says admiring.  
”Of course, I dated him for a while and we didn’t broke up because of fights, we just didn’t.. connect as a couple” Wonshik says casual.  
”And him being physical.. you meant the hugging and kissing didn’t you? To be honest.. if I didn’t know better I’d thought you’re dating him” Hongbin says chuckling with a sad expression.  
 _~Why does the thought of them dating hurt me?~_  Hongbin thinks with a aching heart.  
”Well.. he’s only like that with me. We’re comfortable and open with each other... we’re also both single for a long time but .. *cough* well .. we both have needs so.. you could say we’re friends with benefits” Wonshik says shy.  
Hearing that his heart hurts and his expressions becomes more sad.  
  
”Here’s your dinner” the waitress says placing the food and walks away  
Noticing Hongbin go sad Wonshik scrapes his throat “Let’s talk about something else.. earlier when I asked if you.. like men, you said you didn’t know.. are you simply curious or.. what?” he asks.  
Looking up Hongbin tries to find the rights words “I uhm.. I .. Okay .. I know I never really liked girls, I felt obligated to date them, but I never really got real intimate with them. When I met you I just... I don’t know.. it felt..” he stutters.  
”Different? Better?” Wonshik asks.  
”Yea.. Different.. I don’t know... I don’t know what.. or how.. is this even real feelings? Or is it because my brother was like “well, maybe you like guys and not girls since you’re never interested in them” after he said that I started thinking. Short after I met you” Hongbin explains.  
”Hmm, yea I see what you mean.. well, we’ll see” Wonshik says with a bright smile  
Seeing that bright smile Hongbins heart makes a jump, stuttering he looks outside with a red face trying to straighten his posture.  
”You know.. your body language is screaming” Wonshik says chuckling.  
”What do you mean ‘screaming’?” Hongbin asks.  
Wonshik leans over the table and Hongbin startles, gasping he leans back.  
”Every time I do something, you react like this, you get nervous. Either you like me, or you’re scared” Wonshik says smiling soft, giving a wink he sits back again.  
”Stop.. stop being all detective on me” Hongbin says pouting.  
”Sorry, sorry. I’ll try” Wonshik says smiling taking a sip from his wine  
”But to get back to the topic.. I’m not scared of you, but I don’t know if I like you.. it’s all just.. I don’t know.. weird? New?” Hongbin says speaking his mind.  
”I get it, I was like that at first too” Wonshik replies.  
”At first?” Hongbin asks.  
”Yea, I was the same. Pressures by society to date girls. After dating a couple I noticed it didn’t feel right. Then I met this guy and I was completely in love...” Wonshik says with a faint smile staring to his wine. Soon that smile disappears and it turns into a frown “But oh well” he says taking another sip.  
”He broke your heart didn’t he?” Hongbin asks with pain in his heart.  
”Yeap” Wonshik says tracing his finger over his wine glass remaining quiet.  
”I’m sorry..” Hongbin says.  
”It’s fine, that’s life. Anyways let’s continue dinner” Wonshik says changing topic.  
  
Continuing their dinner they simply have small talks.  
”Do you want dessert? Or are you full?” Wonshik asks as the waitress takes their plates.  
”No I’m full” Hongbin answers.  
”Okay, I do would like another glass of wine” Wonshik says to the waitress.  
”Make that two please” Hongbin says.  
”Coming right up” she says walking away.  
”By the way, how old are you? I never asked that” Wonshik says.  
”I’m 25, I’m from 93” Hongbin answers.  
”For real? That means we’re the same age” Wonshik says cheerful.  
”Which month are you? I’m from September” Hongbin asks.  
”I’m from February” Wonshik answers smiling “So I’m a little older” he says satisfied.  
”Tsk, are you enjoying it?” Hongbin asks joking.  
”Hmhm, I do” Wonshik says with a smirk.  
Meanwhile the waitress bring them their wine and walks away again.  
  
”Can I ask something serious?” Hongbin asks suddenly.  
”Always” Wonshik replies.  
Hearing that Hongbin blushes. *cough* ”When.. when did you had.. you know..with a guy? For the first time” He asks.  
”Hmm.. 5 years ago? It was with my first boyfriend and I was 20, I just became a cop” Wonshik answers.  
”How did you meet him?” Hongbin asks.  
”He’s my sergeant..” Wonshik answers serious.  
”What? Really? Still?” Hongbin asks in disbelief.  
”Yeap, that’s why I work extra hard. I need to surpass him..” Wonshik says with a pained expression.  
”Is he giving you a hard time as a sergeant?” Hongbin asks getting angry.  
”When we were dating not, he made it easy on me. After we broke up he got unfair” Wonshik answers.  
”What a dick.. how can he” Hongbin says looking down angry making fists out of his hands.  
”Easy tough guy, it’s okay. I almost finished my detective training. Once I passed that I work with a different team, and most likely in a different district” Wonshik says.  
”That’s great, which district would you be going then?” Hongbin asks.  
”The center district. The chief of police, the highest in rank, is very satisfied by my work and wants me in his district” Wonshik answers.  
”That great! Of course my man his talent and hard work is appreciated” Hongbin says smiling.  
”heh.. ‘my man’?” Wonshik asks quoting smiling looking up at him.  
”Did I say that? *cough* I ... I meant you.. your hard work” Hongbin says smiling.  
 _~Ahh.. what the hell Hongbin? What was that about? Why would I in gods name say ‘my man’~_ Hongbin thinks as he has a troubles expression on his face.  
”It was cute tho” Wonshik says smiling “Anways, let’s empty our glass and head to Lounge 24” Wonshik says.  
”Yea.. let’s” Hongbin chuckles.  
  
Emptying their glasses they go to the waitress.  
”I would like to pay” Hongbin says.  
”No, let me pay” Woshik says.  
”You already payed lunch last time remember, I got this” Hongbin says giving the credit card.  
Sighing Wonshik let’s him.  
Walking back to their car they quickly drive off and go to Lounge 24.  
Getting out the car they see Elena.  
”Wonshik-ah!” she says happy waving.  
”Hey, how are you?” Wonshik asks walking her.  
”I’m good. How was your date?” she asks poking him in the side.  
”We had a nice dinner” Wonshik says short.  
”Shikkie” a familiar happy voice says. Seeing Hakyeon he hugs Wonshik and gives kiss on the cheek.  
Just like the first time seeing that, Hongbins heart aches.  
”Shall we go inside?” Wonshik says.  
”Did you enjoy the date?” Elena asks Hongbin.  
”Da...date?” he stutters “Well.. uhm.. yea it was nice.. I got to know him better” Honging answers.  
”Heh, good” Elena says happy.  
  
Walking inside they find a place to sit.  
Ordering multiple drinks they have a good time.  
Dancing to the music, drinking alcohol they enjoy their time.  
As time passes it quickly becomes night and they decide to go home.  
”Noooo, I don wana goo” Hongbin says leaning with his arm over Wonshiks shoulders.  
”He’s drunk” Elena laughs.  
”Let’s partyy aaalll day aalll night” Wonshik sings.  
”He’s drunk as well” Hakyeon chuckles.  
”You all are” Elena laughs. ”Hongbin.. you’re with your car right? Give me your keys, I’ll drop you off at Wonshiks home” she asks.  
”Herre” Hongbin says with trouble grabbing his keys. Handing it over they walk back to their car.  
They all get in and Elena drives them home.  
At Wonshiks home they get out, Elena drags Hakyeon back inside and Wonshik goes inside with Hongbin leaning over him again.  
Walking inside they trip over a little step up.  
Wonshik falls on his back and Hongbin falls on top of him.  
Looking each other in their eyes Hongbins heart skins a beat.  
 _~This man.. he’s so gorgeous.. he’s so appealing to me.. I want this man~_  Hongbin thinks honestly for the first time.  
Leaning in he gives a kiss, startled Wonshik is surprised by his initiative. But being sober enough he pushes Hongbin away “Yea.. you’re drunk, let’s get you to bed” he says standing up.  
He takes off his own and Hongbins shoes and carries him to his bed.  
  
Once on bed he places the blanket over him and walks back to the living room.  
”You’re so sweet to him, even for you that’s new.. you opened your heart to him didn’t you?” Elena asks.  
”Oh shut up” Wonshik says annoyed grabbing a bottle of soju.  
”Wonshik... don’t push this away, I see you’re good for each other. Yes he’s still insecure, but I think he’ll come around soon” Elena says.  
”Don’t try and give me false hope, this is just a fling. Soon he wakes up from this exciting dream and he’ll leave again” Wonshik says distrusting.  
”That that is what you experienced so far doesn’t mean he’ll be like this” Elena says leaning against him.  
Scoffing he takes a sip from the soju.

“If you’re so convinced he’ll do that.. why take him out? Go with him to the kind of party you hate? Place him in your bed when you could have placed him on the couch? Why care for him so much” Elena asks.  
”I don’t know.. he’s just.. different. Or well.. gives me a different feeling” Wonshik says staring at his bottle.  
Stretching Elena gets up “Don’t over think so much Shikkie, enjoy, live a little” she says ruffling through his hair “See you later” she says walking away.  
”Thanks” he says and takes another sip.  
  
When the bottle is empty he walks back to his room and sees Hongbin sleeping soundless.  
Sitting on the edge of the bed he caresses his cheek, brushes a strain of hair out his face.  
”Just what do you do to me?” he whispers as he gets up again to brush his teeth.  
Once done he goes to the living room and lies on the couch.  
  
The next morning when Hongbin wakes up he sits up right away. Confused he looks around.  
 _~Hmm.. what happened last night?~_  he thinks as he yawns and ruffles his hand through his hair.  
Looking around again he realized he’s in Wonshiks room.  
 _~Ehh.. but where’s Wonshik?~_  he thinks getting out of bed.  
He looks in the bathroom but doesn’t see him, walking out the bedroom he looks around and quietly goes into the living room.  
Seeing Hakyeon sit with his back against the couch he sees Wonshik sleeping on the couch he’s sitting against.  
”Morning” Hakyeon whispers looking at him.  
”Oh.. morning” Hongbin says back.  
”Coffee?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Ah.. yes please” he answers, following behind Hakyeon.  
In the kitchen he leans against the counter looking at Hakyeon make coffee.  
”You don’t have a machine?” he asks seeing him grind it himself.  
”Handmade coffee is the best, I also told Wonshik I don’t want a machine in the house. I offered to make it myself” Hakyeon says.  
”Ahh, that’s nice of you.. what do you do for a living?” Hongbin asks.  
”I’m a barista” Hakyeon answers “And you’re a model right?” he asks.  
”Oh, that makes sense with the coffee.. and yea I am” Hongbin answers.  
  
Hearing a mumble Hongbin looks over and sees Wonshik rub his hands through his face.  
Hongbin walks up to him “Morning” he says softly.  
Opening his eyes and seeing Hongbin he smiles soft “Morning”.  
”Why did you sleep on the couch? You have a huge bed, you could have slept there” Hongbin asks.  
”Hmm it’s fine, you were sleeping so soundless I didn’t want to disturb you” Wonshik says sitting up.  
Hakyeon walks back and hands them a cup of coffee. ”I’ll have to go now, I’ll see you later” he says walking away.  
”Hm? Where’s he going?” Hongbin asks.  
”Work” Wonshik answers taking a sip from his coffee. “How late is the party tonight?” he asks.  
”Hm? Oh, manager is picking me up at 7pm” Hongbin answers.  
”Ohh okay, there’s something I have to do this noon. You can go home in the meantime and get yourself ready for tonight. I’ll make sure I’m on time at your place” Wonshik says.  
”Oh, yea.. of course.. what is it you have to do?” Hongbin asks.  
”Things” Wonshik answers emptying his cup and stands up “I’m going to shower” he says walking away.  
 _~What was that all about? Why the vague answer? And why is it bothering me so much?~_  Hongbin thinks.  
  
A couple minutes later Wonshik walks in again “How about we eat breakfast somewhere? We basically have nothing in house as Hakyeon and I are often gone” he suggests.  
”Yea, sound good” Hongbin answers standing up.  
Leaving the house they walk to a nearby cafe and sit down for breakfast.  
”What was that about by the way? Earlier when you reacted so vague?” Hongbin asks taking a sip from his coffee.  
”Hm? Oh.. nothing. Just something I can’t talk about, sorry” Wonshik answers.  
”Ahh.. okay” Hongbin says disappointed.  
”I’ll tell you one day.. just not now” Wonshik says promising.  
”You have these huge walls up to protect yourself don’t you? Just how bad did you got hurt in the past?” Hongbin asks troubles.  
”Pff, it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it too much” Wonshik says casual.  
Not reacting to it anymore Hongbin continues eating.  
  
When walking back they made a detour “So, tell me a bit about yourself, what are your hobby’s? what do you like to do? What are your interests?” Wonshik asks.  
”Hm, well I enjoy nature, fashion, reading books, listening music, cooking.. and to be honest hobby’s I don’t know. A while ago I had the evening free and I had no clue what to do. I’m used to working till late.. how about you?” Hongbin asks back.  
”Heh, guess concerning work we’re the same. Tho I occasionally have days off. I like music, working out, going out. But also just sitting at home watching movies. I like good coffee and food” Wonshik answers.  
”Heh, you were right. We’re more alike than we thought” Hongbin says chuckling.  
Seeing that chuckle Wonshik smiles softly at him. Seeing that smile Hongbin starts blushing “Why do you always smile so cute at me with puppy eyes?” he asks.  
”You’re just so lovely, I can’t help it” Wonshik answers letting out a small chuckle. “We’re back” he says as they walk out an alley and see his home. ”I’m very sorry to break it to you, but it’s almost 12 and I need to get going” Wonshik says turning to Hongbin.  
”Yea no, I get it. I’ll get going and I will see you tonight” Hongbin says tapping his foot on the ground.  
Wonshik takes a step forward and hugs him “I’ll be at your place around 6:30 okay?” he asks.  
”Yea okay” Hongbin answers giving a hug. Turning around he gets in his car and drives off.  
  
Back at home he spends the day reading a book in his hammock.  
When it’s 5pm he makes dinner for himself, once done he right away cleans it.  
 _~6pm, I still have time~_  he thinks as he walks upstairs to take a shower.  
Letting the warm water flow over his body he leans his head back as complete silence is surrounding him.  
Getting conscious by the lack of time he turns off the shower and walks into his bedroom. Grabbing boxers and pants he pulls it on and looks what to wear with it.  
Hearing the doorbell chime he walks to the front door and opens it. Seeing Wonshik stand there with wild hair and motor clothes his heart stops for a second, with a blank mind he’s gasping for air.  
”You okay?” Wonshik asks seeing him stare.  
Shaking his head he comes back to senses “No! ... I mean yea, I’m fine.. I didn’t knew you drove motorcycle” Hongbin says seeing his motor.  
”Oh, yea. It’s quicker than a car and easier with traffic jam” Wonshik answers. “Want to go on a drive with me sometime soon?” he asks.  
”Yea.. I’d love to” Hongbin answers.  
”Now.. are you going like that to the party? Or are you going to pull on a shirt?” Wonshik asks pointing to his bare chest.  
Embarrassed Hongbin runs upstairs. With his heart beating crazy fast he leans against the wall in his bedroom with his hand on his chest.  _~Wow.. that was ... wow~_  he thinks breathing in and out heavy.  
  
”Hongbin-ah?” Wonshik asks walking upstairs.  
Startled he snaps back to reality “Yea?” Hongbin asks turning to him.  
”Do you have gel for me? I had my helmet on so..” Wonshik says pointing to his hair.  
”Yea, in the bathroom” Hongbin says pointing, turning to his closed he looks what to wear.  
After a minute Wonshik joins him again and stands behind him “How about that blouse?” he suggests.  
”Hm.. yea sure” Hongbin says grabbing it.  
  
Once he’s dressed they go downstairs and sit down with a drink.  
”Last time I didn’t really pay attention, but you live really nice, cozy” Wonshik says looking around.  
”Heh, thanks” Hongbin says smiling soft.  
”This is like, exactly my taste of living” Wonshik says smiling.  
”Then come live here” Hongbin says laughing.  
”Don’t make jokes like that..” Wonshik says with a sad expression.  
”And what if I meant it?” Hongbin asks.  
”I .. don’t know” Wonshik replies.  
Their talk is being disturbed by the front door opening and the manager walking in.  
Seeing Wonshik he’s surprised “Oh.. hello” Sanghyuk says unpleasant.  
”Hyung hi, I’m taking him as my plus one to the party” Hongbin says.  
”Hello, I’m plus one” “Wonshik says joking.  
”Yea.. hi. Sanghyuk” he says cranky “Hongbin.. it’s a  _exclusive_  party remember... not a friends gathering” he says.  
”You told me to bring someone, you suggested a girl. I declined that and decided to take him with me” Hongbin says stubborn.  
”If you’re so against it I’ll go..” Wonshik says careful.  
”No, it’s fine. Whatever, we need to get going” Sanghyuk says turning around.  
Standing up Hongbin and Wonshik follow him.  
  
Getting in his car they drive off and go to the party.  
At the party quickly Hongbin get’s a lot interest and attention for his looks and previous modeling work.  
Wonshik stays on the background and enjoys some drinks.  
”So, what’s your deal?” Sanghyuk asks suddenly standing next to him.  
”Hm? Me? Why” Wonshik asks.  
”Why are you with him?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”He’s a friend, he didn’t want to go as he didn’t want to break our appointment for tonight. So I suggested I’d go with him” Wonshik answers.  
”So he actually does have a friend.. do you have a girlfriend?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”Oh .. no, I uhm.. I don’t like girls” Wonshik says honest.  
”So you’re gay?” Sanghyuk asks frowning.  
”Why? Something wrong with that?” Wonshik asks getting angry.  
”Honey, what are you doing here? I didn’t expect you to come..” a male voice says walking to Wonshik wrapping his arm around him “Could you leave my man alone?” he asks Sanghyuk.   
Startled Sanghyuk looks at the celebrity being like that with Wonshik.  
  
Hongbin who was just walking to them as he noticed Sanghyuks behavior heard that. Seeing Sanghyuk leave he watches Wonshik and the other guy closely.  
”For real.. what are you doing here Wonshik?” he asks annoyed.  
”Can you keep it down a bit. I didn’t come here for you in case you were wondering. I didn’t even knew you’d be here. I came here with someone” Wonshik answers.  
”Oh yea.. with who?” he asks.  
”With me” Hongbin says joining.  
”Heh, with you? You know he’s gay right? Be careful, he has a long history of men” he says scoffing.  
”I don’t care, just who are you?” Hongbin asks annoyed.  
”Jaehwan, nice to meet you” he says cocky.  
”Yea.. wish I could say the same. Just leave Wonshik alone from now on” Hongbin says tapping Wonshiks shoulder and they both walk away.  
  
”Just who was he to you?” Hongbin asks annoyed.  
”That.. was my ex boyfriend” Wonshik says with a sigh.  
”What? Him? For real? He’s like... the worst guy I’ve ever met” Hongbin says.  
”Yea, his reputation isn’t a lie, he's a douchebag.” Wonshik replies.  
”Well, whatever. Let’s get a drink” Hongbin says placing his hand on Wonshiks back smiling softly at him.  
Sanghyuk who keeps a close eye on them get’s annoyed.  
  
Walking to the bar they get a drink.  
”So... how many did you date?” Hongbin asks taking a sip.  
”Heh.. uhm.. can I not say?” Wonshik asks embarrassed.  
”Don’t worry, I won’t judge” Hongbin says placing his hand on his shoulder.  
*sigh ”Okay... I dates 4 girls before I was 20, and 9 guys in the past years. And that’s without flings or one night stands” Wonshik says looking in his glass.  
”Oh..” Hongbin says staring in front of himself.  
”Yea..” Wonshik says looking away.  
”Pff, well.. whatever” Hongbin says giving a tap to Wonshiks shoulder “No one’s perfect” he says shrugging it off.  
Surprised Wonshik looks up at him with a tingly feeling in his stomach, his heart beating faster he acts before thinking and gives a small kiss on Hongbins cheek.  
Startled he looks at him “Sorry... I.. sorry” Wonshik says quickly turning around walking away.  
Surprised by it Hongbin stares at him walking away. Snapping back he wants to walk after him but Sanghyuk stops him “If people see it, your reputation will drop. We’re here to get your status higher and more jobs remember.. let him be. Go to those girls there and .. I don’t know.. be a man” Sanghyuk says scoffing.  
”So.. you want to tell me that Wonshik, who is a cop isn’t a man because he’s gay?” Hongbin asks angry.   
By the loudness of his voice heads are turning towards him.  
”Sh sh! Okay sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. Now keep it quiet and just.. go to those girls and leave the guy alone” Sanghyuk says.  
”No! I will agree to keeping it quiet, but I won’t go and put on a show with the girls. I’ll go to Wonshik cause I’m worried... and I think I like him” Hongbin says walking off.  
  
Walking outside he sees Wonshik sitting on a rock leaning with his back against the building wall, between his fingers he holds a cigarette.  
Looking at him with his head tilted up and his eyes closed Hongbin takes a moment to appreciate him.  
”You okay?” he asks walking to Wonshik.  
Opening his eyes he looks at Hongbin “Yea.. I’m fine, sorry for earlier.. I don’t know what got over me” Wonshik apologizes.  
”Nah it’s fine. I didn’t knew you smoke” Hongbin says pointing at the cigarette.  
”Yea.. sorry, I should have told you. I don’t smoke often but occasionally I do..” Wonshik answers.  
”Ahh okay, well are you coming back inside?” Hongbin asks.  
Pushing out his cigarette under his shoe Wonshik throws it in the bin “Yea, let’s” he says following Honbin.  
  
Back inside the time passes by slowly, Hongbin get’s occupied by contractors a lot and is making deals and Wonshik mainly stays at the bar.  
”So.. are you a model too?” a man in his forties asks standing next to him.  
”No, I’m a plus one of someone. I’m a cop” Wonshik answers.  
”Shame, ever thought of modeling? I can make a good offer” he says handing his business card.  
”I feel honored but sorry, I like being a cop and that already takes up a lot time” Wonshik says declining the card.  
”So, you also don’t want to act?” A woman in mid thirties asks joining them.  
”No, still like being a cop. No salary or offer can change my mind on that” Wonshik says determined.  
”You sure about the salary?” the woman asks writing on a card and hands it over.  
Looking down he sees a row of numbers and gasps. “I.. uh.. I..” he let’s out, shaking his head he straightens his posture “Have to decline, sorry” he says stern.  
”Shame, you’re wasting your looks.. and seeing your posture also your well build body” the woman says walking away.  
Letting out a sigh he turns around to lean with his head in his hands on the bar.  
”Rough evening?” the bartender asks.  
”There’s a reason I hate these kind of parties..” Wonshik says.  
”I noticed you like whiskey, here” the bartender says shoving a glass to him.  
”Thanks” he says picking up the glass.  
Feeling a touch on his back he looks around and sees a gorgeous young lady “Hey there, Mr.cop. What are you doing later?” she asks.  
”Trying to get rid of this nasty feeling inside of me” Wonshik answers looking disgusted.  
”Well, guess they don’t teach manners in police school” she says pouting.  
”How do you know I’m a cop?” Wonshik asks.  
”News travels fast, especially about two new hot guys walking in together .. omo.. don’t tell me your gay? That would be bad for your ... friends.. reputation” she says smiling.  
As Wonshik looks behind him he’s looking at Hongbin talking with high end people to make deals.  
  
Turning back the girl is gone.  
”Celebrities.. right?” the bartender says with a sigh.  
”I think I’m getting nauseous” Wonshik says scoffing.  
”Now now, don’t be like that. You used to love one” Jaehwan says sitting next to him.  
”What do you want?” Wonshik asks.  
”You, I miss you” Jaehwan answers.  
”Don’t make me laugh. Miss me? Let me guess.. next thing you’re going to say is that you love me? Yea I could really feel that when you beat me up” Wonshik says annoyed.  
”Heh.. I like this new you, it’s refreshing. But don’t worry, I’m not like that anymore and yes I do love you” Jaehwan says placing his arm over his shoulder. “You know, that rookie model of yours still has to climb the ladder, I on the other hand can come out with a boyfriend. Beside I’m a much more stable partner” Jaehwan says whispering in his ear.  
”You disgust me, he’s just a friend” Wonshik says.  
”Yea, that explains why you would go to the only kind of party you hate and would give him a kiss on the cheek followed by walking out the room” Jaehwan says provoking. ”I can break his career in one minute if I want to” he says threatening.  
”Don’t! What do you want?” Wonshik asks.  
”You, let’s go on a date.. just one” Jaehwan says.  
Letting out a sigh he sits straight ”Fine, one date” Hongbin consents.  
”Marvelous” Jaehwan says standing up “You’re free tomorrow I assume. I’ll pick you up at 5.. if you still live with that sad Hakyeon” he says laughing and walks away.  
  
Being joined by Hongbin he sits down “What was that all about?” he asks.  
”Nothing.. can we go? Please?” Wonshik asks looking troubled.  
”I’ll.. ask my manager” Hongbin says walking away  
Coming back withing a minute he taps Wonshik on the shoulder “Yea let’s go” he says and Wonshik stands up following them.  
On their drive back home not a word is shared between them.  
When they arrive at Hongbins home Wonshik grabs his stuff and pulls on his motor suit “I’ll be going home right away. I’ll see you soon again okay?” he asks.  
”Yea sure, drive careful” Hongbin says and waits at the front door till Wonshik’s out of sight.  
  
Turning around Sanghyuk waited for him on the couch.  
”Why don’t you go home as well?” Hongbin asks.  
”I wanted to talk about this .. friend of yours” Sanghuyk says stern.  
”Oh boy” Hongbin sights sitting down.  
”It’s fine if he’s just your friend.. but don’t date him” Sanghyuk commands him.  
”What is your problem with him?” Hongbin asks annoyed.  
”It’s not him directly. Your status and career will be destroyed if people found out you’re gay.. just go date a girl and act like other celebrities” Sanghyuk tells him.  
”Then I rather stay single” Hongbin says angry standing up.  
”Excuse me?” Sanghyuk asks standing up as well.  
”Thanks for tonight and being like this, it made me realize I like him and I want to be with him” Hongbin says with a sarcastic laugh placing his hand on Sanghyuks shoulder.  
”I will give you an option Lee Hongbin!” Sanghyuk says stern.  
Getting scared by Sanghyuk calling out his complete name he stays silent looking at him.  
”You either ignore it and leave him alone. Making you keep your job, your reputation and this house which you love so much. Or you go to him and we bring out you two are dating, you lose your reputation, your job and this house which you won’t be able to afford and let’s see how his bosses will think about a open gay detective” Sanghyuk says threatening.  
Shocked and clearly not thought through Hongbin stays quiet staring at Sanghyuk.  
”Decide now” Sanghyuk says stern.  
 

NEXT CHAPTER:   
Hongbin will tell his decision.  
Wonshik has a promise to uphold and goes on a date with Jaehwan.  
And more..


	7. Protecting.

## ~Protecting.

Being put on the spot Hongbin has to decide whether he ignores it and leave him alone. Making him keep his job, reputation and house which he loves. Or he could go to him and his manager would bring out the news the two of them are dating. Making him lose his reputation, job and house which he won’t be able to afford anymore then. With that coming out it would also put Wonshik’s job to jeopardy as his bosses would most likely disgrace a open gay detective.  
  
”Decide now” Sanghyuk says placing Hongbin on the spot.  
”I.. I... I will... Leave him alone” Hongbin says looking down.  
”Wise choice. Tomorrow is your last day off, Monday you go back to work. I’ll pick you up at 8am then” Sanghyuk says walking to the front door “Take enough rest tomorrow” he says leaving the house.  
Defeated and heartbroken Hongbin leans against the wall, pulls his legs up and leans his head on his arms.  
 _~Why? Why?? For once I have genuine feelings for someone.. and then it’s impossible to have it.. stupid job, stupid manager..~_  Hongbin thinks getting angry, with tears flowing over his cheeks he gets up and walks into the kitchen. Opening a cabinet he grabs a bottle of whiskey.  
Sitting down on the couch he stares in front of himself as the tears keep on flowing.  
Drinking straight from the bottle quickly he empties half the bottle.  
With his emotions running through his body as well as the alcohol he get drunk quickly.  
  
Grabbing his phone and the bottle of whiskey he gets up again and walks to the back door.  
Opening the door he walks outside, with his phone in his hand he dials Wonshiks number.  
Calling it he waits for him to pick up.  
”Hmmm Wonshik” he mumbles from the other side.  
”Were you sleeping?” Hongbin asks.  
Hearing the drunk voice of Hongbin Wonshik’s awake right away “Why are you drunk? Shouldn’t you be in bed? It’s ... past 3am...” he says.  
”Sorry.. I.. *sigh* I can’t do this.. I’m sorry, let’s not see each other anymore” Hongbin says crying and he hang up.  
  
At the other side of the line Wonshik stares at his screen dumbfounded.  
”Did he ... for real just... cut it off?” he asks himself looking at the screen.  
Getting up he pulls on his motor suite and leaves the house.  
15 minutes later he pulls over at Hongbins house and rings the bell. As there’s no sound but the lights and music is on he gets concerned.  
Walking around the house he sees Hongbin on the lounge.  
Tapping him on the shoulder Hongbins startled as he opens his eyes and sees Wonshik.  
”Wha.. What are you doing here?” Hongbin asks standing up.  
”What do you think? Everything seemed fine and cool... and suddenly you call me, drunk, in the night telling me you can’t do this? And you hang up...” Wonshik says confused.  
”I’m sorry... I just..” Hongbin stutters  _~I shouldn’t tell him my manager made me.. I should cut off lingering feelings..~_ he thinks tearing up. “I came to realization this is just a fling.. seeing you today with your ex Jaehwan and how much effect he had on you.. also the way you have your walls up.. I can’t deal with that” Hongbin says knowing very well he’s lying.  
”I.. ah... Bin?” Wonshik asks getting tears.  
”I’m sorry.. just .. go.. please” Hongbin says walking inside.  
Looking at Hongbins back Wonshiks tears roll over his cheeks.  
Sad, heart broken and angry he goes back to his motor. Looking around one more time he drives off.  
 _~I’m sorry Shik... better cutting it off than hurting you slowly~_ Hongbin thinks as he sits on the kitchen floor crying.  
  
The next day Hongbin wakes up, grabbing his phone he looks at the screen  _~Like before.. no new notifications~_  he thinks letting out a sigh. Thinking about what happened last night he starts crying again.  
Pulling his blanket over his head he doesn’t want to get out bed.  _~Why? This is so unfair~_  he thinks not holding back his tears.  
Minutes later when he stopped crying he sits on the edge of his bed, standing up he pulls on the first clothes he finds and drags his body downstairs.  
Sitting down on the couch with a cup coffee he stared at the wooden floor.  
Hearing his door bell he’s surprised _~It’s Sunday.. who could that be? Sanghyuk said he’d come tomorrow~_  he thinks walking to the front door.  
  
Opening it a hand flies to him and is smacked on the left side of his face.  
Startled he places his hand on his cheek and looks to the person slapping him.  
Seeing a very angry Elena he takes a step back.  
”You! You’re a dick! I should never have let you met Wonshik!” Elena says angry.  
”So.. you heard” Hongbin says looking down.  
”Yea ... I did.. last night around 4 in the night when he just got back from you... crying his eyes out” Elena says angry. ”You’re the worst person!” she says.  
”I know.. I have no excuse.. I’m sorry” Hongbin says still looking down.  
”Why first going into him, even kissing him... okay you were drunk but still.. you showed you had feeling for him and then you pull this stunt? Why? And don’t come with crap” Elena says taking a step forward.  
Startled he takes a step back “Okay okay! Just... sit down?” he asks giving a forced smile.  
”Don’t you dare to smile! I will wipe it from your face” Elena says walking to the couch.  
  
Sitting down Hongbin faces Elena. “My manager.. he gave me the choice to either ignore it and let Wonshik go. Making me keep my job, reputation and my house. Or go to Wonshik and lose my job and with that also my house.. and it would also endanger Wonshik as he’s working hard towards becoming a detective. He would bring out the news of us dating and well..” Hongbin explains.  
”Being gay as a cop or detective is still a sensitive thing..” Elena finished his sentence staring in front of herself. “Still! You’re a dick! Why not tell him that honestly?” she asks angry.  
”I didn’t want him to keep lingering feelings for me as I can’t return them. He should let me go and continue” Hongbin says feeling sad.  
”That’s... actually really good of you and unselfish..” Elena says with a sigh “Damnid, now I’m starting to feel bad for you too...” she says annoyed.  
”Don’t, I ... *sigh* please go.. I want to be alone” Hongbin says standing up.  
”Oh.. okay.. You know, if you need me. I’ll be here for you” Elena says giving a hug.  
”Thanks, you’re a good friend” Hongbin says hugging back.  
”Naw you’re even considering me a friend now? You’re making progress” she says joking.  
”Tsk” Hongbin scoffs.  
”Don’t be so down and depressed.. maybe there will be a way for you to be together” Elena says hopeful.  
”Yea, if I stop my job and find something else” Hongbin sighs.  
”There must be a way, anyways I’ll get going so you can go back to living in sorrow” she says joking.  
”Funny” Hongbin says with a exhausted tone.  
”Get some sleep” she says as she walks out the door.  
”Yea... check up on Wonshik for me will you?” Hongbin asks.  
”Actually.. he’s gone at the moment” she says careful.  
”Gone? What do you mean gone?” he asks.  
”Well... yesterday... he encountered with his ex Jaehwan. He threatened to expose you being gay. In return for his silence he wanted a date with Wonshik..” Elena says careful.  
”What? He’s an idiot” Hongbin says angry.  
”He cares about you and tried to protect you.. but I’m worried” Elena says looking down.  
”Why?” Hongbin asks.  
”Jaewhan was abusive to him. Like beating him into the hospital. Wonshik is easily stronger than him, but he would never do anything back.. it’s just not him. But he also wouldn’t break-up over it.. he did seem psychical stronger and able to talk back. But I’m sure he wouldn’t be able to say no to him.. he really loved Jaewhan and with his heart broken now, I don’t know what he would do” Elena says concerned.  
”This is not good.. isn’t there anything we can do?” Hongbin asks.  
”You? No.. sorry, I think it’s best if you let him be if you don’t want him to have lingering feelings for you. I’ll try to keep his head straight” Elena says confident “But I got to go now” she says walking to her car.  
”Good luck” Hongbin says and walks back inside.  
  
The whole day Hongbin has trouble with everything. The whole time his mind strays to the possibility of what Wonshik is doing.  
At one point he can’t take it any longer, he gets up, grabs his keys and drives off.  
Pulling over at Wonshiks place he sees his motor standing.  
Walking to the front door he stops himself  _~What am I doing? What even am I going to say? What will he think of me?~_ Hongbin thinks. Turning around he goes back to his car.  
Sitting down he let’s out a sigh  _~I’m an idiot..~_  he thinks. Looking up he sees Wonshik walking together with Jaehwan.  
  
Jaehwan who is basically hanging around Wonshiks shoulder is touching him everywhere.  
Wonshik clearly isn’t happy with it but doesn’t do anything back.  
Carefully opening his car window he tries to hear what they’re saying.  
”I’m glad we did this, I missed this, I missed you” Jaehwan says.  
”Yea.. makes one of us” Wonshik says back.  
”Oh don’t be like that.. I know you missed me too” Jaehwan says stopping Wonshik and stands in front of him.  
”I remember you beating me up, can’t say I missed that” Wonshik says annoyed.  
”I’m a changed man, beside ... Hongbin dumped you didn’t he? What do you have to lose in giving me another chance? You’re alone and well.. I know your hunger” Jaehwan says tracing his finger over Wonshiks chest.  
”Jaehwan, stop” Wonshik says grabbing his hand.  
”Oh don’t be like this, we also had a lot fun times” Jaehwan says wrapping his arms over Wonshiks shoulder.  
”I fulfilled my promise, we went on a date. Now get off my back” Wonshik says trying to get out his grip.  
”You call this a date? We did something together, but you were ... well like this, I don’t consider this a date. Let’s make a new deal” Jaehwan says smirking.  
”No, I uphold my end and wend on a date, date considers doing something together. Have a drink together which is what I did” Wonshik says pushing Jaehwan away.  
”Then I’ll tell the modeling industry about Hongbins secret..” Jaehwan says as Wonshik walks away.  
Turning back around Wonshik let’s out a sigh “What do you want?” he asks.  
”Sex” Jaehwan answers short and serious.  
”I want to ask ‘you’re kidding right?’ but seeing your face your dead serious” Wonshik says annoyed. Letting out a sigh he walks to the front door “Follow me” he says.  
Satisfied Jaehwan walks behind him.  
  
As they disappear in the house Hongbin feels bad, surprised by his car door opening he looks over “Elena? What are you doing here?” he asks.  
”Same as you, spying on them. Think quick, you either let them have sex and most likely Wonshik will crawl back to him. Or you barge in and stop them” Elena says.  
”I’m not going to barge in and stop them. It’s better if he doesn’t have feelings for me anymore” Hongbin talks back.  
”Okay, well good then” Elena says relieved.  
”But... no.. I can’t let this happen. I won’t let this happen. I will be honest to him, and to myself” Hongbin says getting out the car.  
”Damnid, Hongbin don't!” Elena says walking after him.  
At the front door he holds his hand up to ring the bell, stopping he hesitates.  
”Hongbin don't do this!” she says.  
”Maybe.. maybe it’s better he goes to him.. Jaehwan seems genuine about wanting him back and being changed” Hongbin says.  
”Well.. the last boyfriend he had a month ago ended up in the hospital, but .. don’t do this. Don’t go barging in” Elena says concerned grabbing his arm.  
Shaking his head he’s determined “I have to stop this” he says and rings the doorbell.  
"Oohh shit" Elena let's out with a worried face.  
  
Seconds later Hakyeon opens the door. “Is there a reunion I didn’t hear about or something?” he asks seeing them.  
Hongbin quickly walks past him and walk straight to Wonshiks room.  
”No time for explaining sorry” Elena says walking past him.  
Opening the door they see Jaehwan on Wonshik, both with their shirt off kissing each other.  
Startled they both look up.  
Frowning Jaehwan get’s up ”Leave” he says stern.  
Not saying a word Wonshik sits on bed looking at them.  
”Wonshik, this isn’t worth it” Hongbin says trying to look past Jaehwan.  
”We made a deal, your secret stays a secret..” Jaehwan want to say.“Yea Yea if he has sex with you, I know I heard” Hongbin interrupts him “Wonshik-ah, what I said last night.. I didn’t mean it, my manager made me. He said if I would go for you, I’d lose my job and it would jeopardize your job as detective” Hongbin explains “I .. ” Hongbin wants to continue but stops as he sees Wonshik gets up with a dead expression   
“I know” Wonshik says.  
”What.. you.. know?” Hongbin asks.  
”I’m good at observing people remember? I knew you lied, and I knew your manager has something against me. More he has something against anything that endangers your reputation.. I’m not stupid” Wonshik says walking to him.  
Grabbing Hongbin by the shoulder he gives a kiss, pushing him in the hallway he parts their lips “Goodbye Hongbin” he says and closes the door.  
  
Standing still, Honbing doesn’t know what to do.   
 _~what…~_ He thinks as he looks at the door. Tears are forming in his eyes. “Wonshik…” he mumbles out of mind.   
A small laugh leaves his mouth as he place his hand at the door. “Wonshik-ah” he repeats his words. Tears are falling over his cheek. “Please” he cries. “I need you. I don’t want to lose you”.  
Hoping for a response he is still looking at the door. After a few seconds he hears the door lock.  
“You can’t do this to me! It’s not fair!” He screams, banging at the door.  
“Let’s continue where we stopped.” Hearing this words out of Wonshik’s mouth, it breaks his heart.  
“Wonshik” Hongbin cries desperately. “Please, don’t do this” he says.  
“It was a long time ago. I almost forgot that you’re this so handsome” Hongbin heard Jaehwan say with a smirking voice.  
“Let’s just go. You can’t stop him Hongbin” Elena whispers soft.   
  
Hongbin who come back to senses, turn his head fast towards Elena.  
”You can stop him.. right?” Hongbin begs Elena.  
”At this moment there’s nothing that can stop them. Wonshik will do anything now to stop Jaehwan and to protect you” Elena answers.  
Hongbin stares with tears in his eyes to Elena shakes his head “What do you mean?” he asks.  
”When Wonshik was on a ‘date’ with Jaehwan, he messaged me saying to keep you away as far as possible already having a feeling you’d come by. You know how dangerous he is from the stories about him” Elena explains.  
”So.. there nothing.. Nothing at all we can do?” Hongbin asks defeated.  
Elena shakes her head “Let Wonshik fix this, he knows how to handle him”  
“But this is going to hurt him.” Hongbin says talking back  
“He rather be hurt himself, than let others be hurt” Elena replies  
“It’s not fair. This is not a decision he can make on his own.” Hongbin says tearing up  
“What did you do last night. The same thing, did you try to understand him? You tried to protect him and so is he, trying to protect you” Elena says trying to calm him.  
“No, I don’t understand him! This is a different story, I didn’t sacrifice myself like this and put myself in danger. Compared to him I was selfish and thought about my job and my life.. I can’t accept this” Hongbin says turning his head to the door, a loud scream is heard through the house. Followed by a complete silence Elena looks at Hongbin with pity.  
Hongbin stares at the ground, faintly they hear Wonshik and Jaehwan moan and seemingly completely ignoring all what’s going on.  
”Fuck Wonshik-ah” They hear with a loud moan of Jaehwan.  
  
Angry Hongbin gets up, with tears rolling over his cheeks he walks away into the living room.  
Elena follows Hongbin and they sit on the couch.  
Hakyeon brings two glasses of water to them and sits next to them.  
  
Hearing a door open they see Jaewhan and Wonshik walk out.  
Jaehwan pushes Wonshik against the wall and kisses him “We should do this more often” Jaehwan says with a smirk.  
Not saying a word Wonshik tries to avoid eye contact with him. Walking him to the front door Jaewhan leaves the house and Wonshik turns around.  
As Wonshik takes a few steps he collapses to the ground groaning in pain.  
Hakyeon runs up to him shocked. “Wonshik?! What’s wrong? Did he hurt you?” he asks panicked.  
Lifting Wonshiks face he sees blood running over it.  
“He did this didn’t he? Jaehwan did this?” Hakyeon asks angry as he wants to walk to the front door.  
Quickly Wonshik grabs his wrist and pulls him back “Let him be” he says softly.  
Trying to get up he falls against the wall.  
Elena too walks up to him and lift his shirt.  
Seeing him with bruises she’s concerned “How did this happen? And when? When we say you somewhere in between, you were fine!”  
“It was *cough* after you came by, when Hongbin was screaming… you didn’t hear it because of that” Wonshik says with trouble.  
“I’m sorry… It’s because I came by wasn’t it” Hongbin asks feeling guilty.  
Wonshik stares at him with big eyes full of surprise, not expecting him to still be here.  
Hongbin walks up to him and hugs him “I’m sorry” he says sobbing.  
Elena quickly pulls him back as she sees Wonshik in pain. “We need to call an ambulance”  
“Don’t!” Wonshik screams quickly.  
“What? Why not?” Hakyeon asks angry.  
“Jaehwan will come after Hongbin” Wonshik says with a pained expression.  
Shocked by those words, Hongbin stares at Wonshik. “I don’t care if he comes after me. You need to go to the hospital. And quick.”  
“No, I don’t. It’s not that bad” *cough*, Wonshik says getting annoyed. “Leave”  
“Wonshik?” Hongbin asks with a cracked voice hearing those words.  
“Just.. leave me alone for now” Wonshik says as he walks away. Placing a couple steps Wonshik stands still holding one hand against the wall leaning his head down.  
“Wonshik?” Hakyeon calls him walking towards him.

Wonshik ignores him and continues stumbling to his room.  
Dumbfounded Hongbin looks at everything that’s happening.  
With a loud bang the door is being closed and Wonshik disappears in his room.  
“Shouldn’t we help him with his injuries?” Hongbin asks hysterical.  
“Let him” Hakyeon says with a sigh.  
With pain in his heart Hongbin stares at the closed door.  
  
Snapping back to reality Hongbin jumps up and walks into Wonshiks room to find him lying on his bed.  
“Why did you do that?” Hongbin says softly.  
Wonshik who’s still ignoring him stares to the ceiling.  
Hongbin walks closer to his bed stand still next to it.  
“Why?” he asks again but a little louder.  
Wonshik still doesn’t react.  
“WHY?” Hongbin asks yelling this time. Without thinking he grabs Wonshiks arm and squeezes it harder than he initially intended to.  
Seeing pain shown over his face he quickly let's go "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to.." Hongbin let's out feeling guilty.  
Wonshik slowly turns his head to him “Why are you crying?” he asks softly.  
Hongbin who wasn’t conscious of tears rolling over his cheek wipes his hand over his cheek to feel the tears.  
“Don’t you understand I’m crying because of you? I don’t want anyone hurting you” Hongbin explains.  
“Why? Why would you care? Shouldn’t you go to work or something?” Wonshik asks annoyed.  
  
Startled Hongbin looks at Wonshik, those words pierce through his heart as arrows.  
“Guess you didn’t hear all he screamed?” Elena asks leaning against the doorframe.  
“Sorry, I was too busy getting beaten up” Wonshik replies sarcastic.  
“I love you” Hongbin says before thinking.  
Surprised Wonshik turns his gaze to Hongbin.  
“I love you!” Hongbin repeats.  
Standing up with trouble Wonshik faces him, pain clearly shown on his face he hugs Hongbin. “Don’t, you’ll only end up hurt” he whispers and let’s go of Hongbin again.  
Stumbling he walks out the bedroom and goes to the kitchen.  
  
Hongbin who’s standing alone in the bedroom is dumbfounded and at loss of words.  
Elena ignores Wonshik and walks to Hongbin.  
“Don’t take it personal. Wonshik has a rough history of being used and abused.. Give him some time” she says trying to comfort him.  
Hongbin ignored Elena’s words and runs to Wonshik.  
“It hurts me knowing you love me, but I can’t have you next to me. It hurts me knowing Jaehwan uses you” Hongbin says angry and hurt.  
  
Wonshik is surprised and turns to Hongbin.  
“Please, don’t do this to me… please just.. Leave me alone” Wonshik says with a sad tone in his voice.  
Feeling bad he can’t do anything but nod “Sorry..” he let’s out and turns around.  
“Want me to drive you home?” Elena asks.  
“No.. I .. I want to be alone for now” Hongbin says walking past her.  
“Oh.. okay, be careful” Elena says worried.  
“Take good care of him okay?” Hongbin asks her begging.  
“I will” she answers.  
  
Hongbin takes one last look at Wonshik while pulling on his shoes and leaves the house with a heavy heart.  
Getting in his car he quickly drives home.  
Coming home he throws his shoes off and walks straight to the kitchen.  
Grabbing the first bottle he sees, he opens it and chugs it down.  
Breathing heavy after finishing the bottle he leans over the kitchen counter.  
Letting out a scream he throws the bottle against the wall.  
Sitting down he leans with his back against the kitchen counter.  
Placing his head in his hands he starts crying again.  
“Why? WHY?” he screams out “This is so unfair.. Stupid Jaehwan, stupid job.. Stupid manager” he lets out.  
Hearing his phone buzz he takes a look full hope, which crashes down as he sees his manager calling.  
Standing up he throws his phone against the wall.  
Turning around he grabs another bottle of alcohol and goes into the living room.  
Everything from there on is one big blur for him.

“What in gods name happened here?” Sanghyuk asks loud  
Slowly Hongbin looks up at his hyung. “What are you doing here?” he asks moaning.  
“What I’m doing here? To pick you up for work obviously… did you spend the whole night drinking on the floor?” he asks looking at Hongbin.  
“Not so loud.. My head..” Hongbin moans again.  
“I take that as a yes.. What happened? Why? Why did you do this?” Sanghyuk asks annoyed. Shaking is head.  
Standing up Hongbin grabs Sanghyuk by the collar and pushes him against the wall.  
“You did this? Didn’t you? I saw you talking with Jaehwan before he went to Wonshik..” Hongbin asks angry.  
Pushing Hongbin away he brushes off his clothes “You shouldn’t be with him, that guy is up to no good. I did what was necessary!” Sanghyuk says strict.  
As if something snaps inside of him Hongbin punches him in the face. “Even how? How did you know of Jaewhan and Wonshik?” Hongbin asks angry.  
Wiping away the blood from his lip Sanghyuk looks stern “I’m friends with his brother Jihwan’ he says and let’s out a small chuckle ”Wonshik can act well.. He should become an actor, he acted as if he doesn’t know me. But I met him a couple times through Jihwan” he says serious.  
”What?” Hongbin asks looking dumbfounded at him.  
”Why, he didn’t tell you? Tsk of course not” Sanghyuk scoffs “Like I said, that guy is up to no good. He’s where he belongs, with Jaehwan” he says with a satisfied smile.  
”Get out” Hongbin says angry staring at the floor.  
”What?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”Get out!” Hongbin repeats yelling “I don’t want to see you anymore” he says walking away.  
”You have to go to work, don’t act so reckless Hongbin” Sanghyuk says annoyed.  
”You shouldn’t have meddled in this” Hongbin talks back.  
”I’m your manager and need to take care of you and your reputation. I couldn’t let you continue” Sanghyuk says defending.  
”Then do your job and defend my reputation as I refuse to go to work” Hongbin replies “Now go away” Hongbin says calm.  
Not saying a word anymore Sanghyuk scoffs and leaves the house.  
  
Walking upstairs Hongbin decides to take a shower. After a long time of simply standing under the shower and letting the water flow over his body he gets out.  
Once dressed he goes downstairs to make some coffee. Doing his usual routine he walks outside and lies in his hammock.  
As he lies down with his eyes closed he falls asleep. Hours go by when he wakes up again.  
Looking around confused he quickly stands up. Grabbing his coffee it’s completely cold.  
 _~How long did I sleep?~_  he asks himself as he walks back inside. Looking at the clock he’s startled “almost 4pm? Really?” he asks out loud.  
 _~Hmm there’s still time to go to the city~_ he thinks as he grabs his stuff and leaves the house. Getting in his car he drives of to the city.  
Walking through the streets of Goyang city he stops in his track as he sees Wonshik walking with his colleague being on patrol.  
Quickly hiding himself he carefully monitors where they’re walking to.  
Once they are out his sight he continues walking.  
Quickly walking into a phone store he goes to the counter.  
”Hello, how can I help you?” the employee asks.  
”Hi, I need a new phone with number” Hongbin says.  
”What phone do you want?” he asks.  
Looking through the shops together Hongbin pics out a phone.  
When he’s done taking care of that he goes back to his car.  
  
Driving off again he isn’t paying attention to where he’s going. Lost in his own mind he stops the car at one point.  
Confused he looks around.  _~Why... why did I stop here?~_  he thinks as he sees the police station.  
Startled he forgets to breath for a second as he sees Jaehwan exit the police station together with a slightly older man.  
 _~Is that... Jihwan?~_  He asks himself. “Oh no..” he let’s out seeing Wonshik exit the station as well.  
Bowing to the older man he grabs Wonshiks shoulder tightly. “What is he saying?” Hongbin says trying to read their lips.  
With a troubled look Wonshik gives another bow and leaves with Jaehwan.  
Getting in a car together Jaehwan drives off.  
Grabbing his phone Hongbin stares at the screen “... I don’t.. have his number anymore” Hongbin let’s out softly feeling sad.  
As tears form in his eyes but his thought is being disturbed as the car door opening.  
”Hi” Elena says sitting down.  
”What.. What are you doing here?” Hongbin asks.  
”You didn’t go to work did you?” she asks.  
”What .. are .. you doing?” he asks again.  
”Sitting... I was keeping an eye out on Wonshik as I don’t trust Jaehwan. Knowing him after you barged in yesterday he must have made a new deal with Wonshik” Elena explains.  
”What do you mean ‘a new deal’?” he asks.  
”Just as I said 'a new deal'. Probable something like ‘become his fuck toy’ or ‘become his boyfriend again’ you never know with him. But he’ll try to sneak up a way” Elena explains.  
”Well, I’m not going to barge in again. I don’t want him to get hurt because of me again” Hongbin says looking down.  
”Good and you shouldn’t. Wonshik will handle this” Elena says confident.  
”Then why are you following him?” Hongbin asks with a eyebrow raised.  
”If I see Jaehwan hit him. I will rebuild his face so hard he needs plastic surgery to be able to..” she let’s out angry but notices Hongbins scared face “Sorry.. I got lost in anger” she says putting on a sweet smile.  
”And here I thought you were a cute, sweet bubbly person” Hongbin says shocked.  
”I am, just not when my friends are hurt” she says happy again “Anyways, I’ll get going. Don’t worry and.. keep your reputation up. That’s why Wonshik is going through this” she says getting out the car “Don’t worryyy” she says happy and closes the door.  
  
Staring in front of himself for a while his mind is blank.  
Snapping back to reality he starts the car and drives back home.  
Sitting on the couch he’s staring again.  
 _~’that’s why Wonshik is going through this’~_  he quotes in his head what Elena said.  
Shaking his head he tries to let it go.  _~Stop it Hongbin-ah, there’s nothing you can do... you just ... you have to have faith in him...~_  he thinks getting sad.  
Standing up he makes fists out of his hands  _~I have to get myself back on track. If I fuck things up now, lose my job or anything he’ll be disappointed in me. Let’s do well~_  Hongbin thinks determined.  
  
As the evening goes by he goes to bed early.  
The next day when Sanghyuk arrives at his home he’s standing ready and goes back to work.  
Working harder than ever Sanghuk is very satisfied.  
Quickly a week passes by, not a day goes by where Hongbin doesn’t think of Wonshik and is worried about him.  
Not being able to have contact with him or Elena kills Hongbin. But he’s determined to work hard and not disappoint them and keep faith and trust in them.  
  
When it’s Sunday evening Hongbin is sitting on the couch reading a book. When his doorbell chimes he looks up  _~Who could that be?~_  He thinks standing up.  
Opening the door he’s startled and stares in at the person.  
”Wo... Wonshik?” he asks.  
”I... I..” Wonshik stutters.  
”What? You what?” Hongbin asks pulling Wonshiks arm making him walk inside. ”What happened?” he asks worried.  
”I ... snapped.. and I...” Wonshik let’s out as tears roll over his face. ”I ... him... and ..” he let’s out as he collapses to the ground sitting down.  
Kneeling next to him Hongbin wraps his arms around Wonshik. ”It’s okay! It’s okay” he says caressing his back.  
”I ... He...” Wonshik stutters.  
”Come, sit on the couch” Hongbin says pulling Wonshik up. Placing him on the couch he sits next to him. ”Give me your phone so I can call Elena” Hongbin says.  
”Call? Call.. why didn’t you pick up?” Wonshik asks him suddenly.  
”Sorry I .. I threw with my phone and it broke, losing your number” Hongbin says apologetic.  
”Oh.. yea” Wonsik let’s out as he gives his phone to Hongbin.  
Dialing Elena she right away picks up. ”Wonshik! Where are you? Are you okay?” she asks.  
”Not Wonshik.. Hongbin, he’s with me and he seems in shock.. what happened?” he asks.  
”I’ll come your way, just.. keep him there!” Elena says concerned hanging up.  
  
Placing the phone on the table he turns Wonshiks stare to him.  
”What happened?” Hongbin asks.  
”Ja.. Jae..” Wonshik let’s out.  
”Jaehwan? Did he hit you again?” Hongbin asks.  
”No!.. I mean yes.. he did.. I..” Wonshik stutters getting tears in his eyes again.  
”It’s okay, your safe” Hongbin says hugging him.  
Holding him tight he tries to clam Wonshik.  
Minutes later his doorbell goes again and he goes up to open the door ”Elena you’re here” he says seeing here.  
”Where’s Wonshik?” she asks concerned throwing off her shoes.  
”In the living room” Hongbin says walking after her.  
  
Running up to him she hugs her “Are you okay?” she asks.  
”He hasn’t really been responding since he got here. He’s stuttering a bit, he did ask why I didn’t pick up.. but that was the only clear thing coming out of him.. do you know what happened?” Hongbin asks.  
”Yea, he finally punched Jaehwan back” Elena answers cold.  
”He did?” Hongbin asks a little too happy.  
”Yea, he’ll be out for a while” Elena replies.  
”What do you mean ‘he’ll be out for a while’? ” Hongbin asks concerned.  
”There’s a reason Wonshik never fights back or punches someone. He’s too strong for his own good.. he punched Jaehwan unconscious and hasn't woken up so far” Elena answers.  
”Uncon..” Wonshik repeats half the word softly.  
”Wonshik?” she calls him.  
Breaking down he starts crying ”I’m sorry! I’m so sorry. I .. I tried to.. I tried to protect everyone but.. I failed, I..” Wonshik let’s out.  
”No! No it’s okay! It’s okay” Elena says hugging him.  
”Wonshik-ah, it’s okay. You’re safe” Hongbin says sitting on the coffee table facing him.  
”I’m glad.. I’m glad  _you’re_  safe, I’m glad he didn’t do anything to you” Wonshik says with a faint smile for the first time that evening talking clear.  
”Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” Hongbin asks.  
”He said he’d expose you and destroy your career” Wonshik says staring.  
”Buuutt...” Elena says hinting.  
”Hm?” Wonshik lets out turning his head to her. “Oh.. yea.. last week I was busy collecting evidence. Camera footage of the abuse, voice records of his threats” Wonshik says.  
”That’s why I wanted you to stay out of it. I told you Wonshik had this” Elena says happy “Only.. we didn’t expect this to happen” she says changing her expression grim.  
”Well.. I’m glad you did it, he deserved a good punch. All I care about is you being safe” Hongbin says placing his hand on Wonshiks leg.   
  
Looking up he sees Hongbin with a soft expression looking at him.  
With his heart fluttering his worried expression soon turns soft “Thanks” Wonshik says soft.  
”For what?” Hongbin asks confused.  
”For accepting me as I am, for not being angry what happened. For caring about me” Wonshik answers calm.  
”Why would I be angry? Yes it hurt me when you tried to protect me from Jaehwan because you .. you slept with him and afterwards pushed me away. It hurt me seeing you like that. But I do understand after calmly thinking about it. It made me realize you really care about me and wanted to protect me, I don’t agree on the way.. but I do understand” Hongbin says with a sweet smile.  
Getting emotional again Wonshik leans to him and gives a hug “I love you” he whispers.  
Startled but happy he hugs him back “I love you too” Hongbin whispers back.  
  
”Hongbin, can Wonshik stay here for the night? That way I’ll know for sure he’s safe. I’m going back” Elena says.  
”Going back?” Hongbin asks.  
”Well.. I told you I was keeping a close eye out didn’t I? When things got bad I ran up to them but I was too late when Wonshik punched him. As he was unconscious and I couldn’t let him lie there I called the ambulance, when I turned around Wonshik was gone.. I need to check up on the situation” Elena explains.  
”You could have easily let him lie there.. but yea sure, he can stay here” Hongbin says smiling.  
”Thanks, I’ll call later” she says standing up.  
”Oh, here my new number” Hongbin says writing down on a paper.  
”Thanks, we’ll keep contact” Elena says and leaves them.  
  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER:  
Wonshik spends the night with Hongbin who tries his best to take care of a still in shook Wonshik.  
The next morning Sanghyuk gets angry by seeing Wonshik.


	8. First time.

## ~First time.

As Wonshik suddenly came to Hongbin in shock, Hongbin takes care of him.  
When Elena comes by she explains what happened and soon after leaves to go check up on the situation.  
She leaves Wonshik in his care, exchanging numbers again she goes away.

Wonshik grabs his phone and taps with it on Honbin’s leg.  
”Hm?” Hongbin questions looking at Wonshik.  
”Phone number” he says looking at him with puppy eyes.  
”Heh, cute. Of course” “Hongbin says taking the phone and saves his number.  
Giving it back he notices the grim look on Wonshik. “Are you okay?” Hongbin asks.  
”Hm? Yea.. I’m fine” Wonshik replies looking down.  
”Don’t lie” Hongbin replies frowning.  
Letting out a sigh Wonshik remains quiet. For a second Hongbin opens his mouth to say something, but remains quiet.  
“Do you want to take a shower? To clear your mind?” Hongbin decides to ask after a moment of silence.  
“Yea.. sure” Wonshik says with a soft voice.  
“Follow me” Hongbin says standing up.  
  
Walking upstairs Hongbin grabs a towel for him. “Do you also want a clean shirt?” he asks.  
“Yea that would be nice” Wonshik replies taking off his shirt.  
As Hongbin turns around to give him the towel and shirt he gasps seeing his muscular well build body. But his heart breaks seeing all the bruises and scars.  
“Did Jaehwan also do this?” Hongbin asks pointing at a cut.  
“No, most scars are from work. These are from Jaehwan, these from work” Wonshik says pointing to a couple.  
Carefully Hongbin places his hand on a scar and slides his hand over it “Why.. why would you keep doing this if it hurts you?” he asks getting tears in his eyes.  
“What? My work? .. just .. because” Wonshik replies.  
“Because what?” Hongbin asks.  
“Just reasons” Wonshik replies getting annoyed.  
Startled Hongbin stops questioning. Still with his hand on a scar he looks at it again, looking over his body counting the bruises he gets sad.  
 _~12, 13 … 14~_ he counts in his head.  
“The shower is there?” Wonshik asks breaking his count.  
“Hm? Oh.. yea” he answers

Turning around Wonshik walks to the shower, startled Hongbin grabs his arm stopping him in his track.  
Turning back around Wonshik looks at him surprised.  
“You’re bleeding, let me take care of it” Hongbin says.  
“Let me shower first, afterwards okay?” Wonshik asks.  
“Yeah sure” Hongbin says with a stutter letting him go.  
Walking to the shower Wonshik takes off his pants and boxer.  
Looking up Hongbin gets a bright red face seeing his naked body. Quickly he turns around with his hands covering his face.  
  
Hearing the shower run he carefully turns around and doesn’t see Wonshik anymore.  
He quickly walks downstairs to grab a first aids kit and goes back upstairs. Sitting on bed he patiently waits for Wonshik to come back.  
When Wonshik’s done Hongbin sees him getting out the shower. With his naked wet body Hongbin turns red once again and quickly looks away. _~He.. Has such a .. *cough* good body~_  Hongbin thinks having a smile on his face.  
Feeling a hand on his shoulder Hongbin looks up “You wanted to aid the wound?” Wonshik asks standing there with his bare chest.  
“Yea.. *cough* I .. yea. Sit down” Hongbin says opening the first aids box.  
  
Doing as he says Wonshik sits down with his back to Hongbin.  
Grabbing salve, he smears it carefully over the wound.  
Flinching Wonshik tightly grabs the bed sheet trying to hide his pain.  
“Sorry” Hongbin says removing his hand.  
“It’s okay, just continue” Wonshik says.  
Carefully he smears salve on the wound, when that’s done he bandages it.  
Once he’s done he slides his hand over Wonshik back and admired his body.  
With the touch of his hand over his back, Wonshik hollows his back.  
“Sorry.. am I hurting you?” Hongbin asks startled.  
Turning around Wonshik grabs his hand “No.. no you didn’t hurt me.. You *cough* that .. wasn’t pain” he says blushing.  
Staring at Wonshik Hongbin has no clue what he meant.  
Seeing his stare Wonshik chuckles “You’re too innocent” he says leaning his head down.  
“Why?” Hongbin asks tilting his head “What are you meaning?” he asks.  
“That touch.. Was exciting” Wonshik says with a chuckle.  
“Exciting?” Hongbin asks still confused, thinking about it he gasps “Oh… OH! .. sorry” embarrassed looking down  
“See, too innocent.. How can I .. no never mind” Wonshik says with a soft smile standing up, grabbing the shirt Hongbin gave him.  
“How can you what? What are you talking about?” Hongbin asks standing up pulling his arm.  
Turning around Wonshik places his hands on Hongbins cheeks and gives a kiss.  
“How can I have sex with someone this pure and innocent” Wonshik whispers after a short kiss.  
Startled Hongbin looks at Wonshik “Se… sex?” he asks.  
“Heh.. don’t tell me your still virgin” Wonshik chuckles.  
Becoming bright red Hongbin looks down.  
“You… are?” Wonshik asks perplexed.  
“No.. well. With men yes.. Just the thought .. of .. sex with.. you.. I..” Hongbin stutters.  
“Scares you?” Wonshik asks.  
“No, excited me.. Makes me .. happy” Hongbin answers looking up again.  
  
Wrapping his arms around Hongbin he leans in for a kiss which Hongbin right away accepts and returns the gesture.  
Sliding his hand underneath Hongbin's shirt he traces his body, his muscles. Getting excited Wonshik lifts Hongbin up and places him on bed.  
Touching him from down his ribs up to his neck Wonshik slides his hands through Hongbin's hair, carefully he pulls his hair making him tilt his head and exposing his neck.  
Giving soft kisses his warm lips and breathing is felt on Hongbin's soft skin making a little moan escape from his lips.  
Leaning his head on Hongbin's shoulder Wonshik has trouble remaining a calm posture.  
“I want you to consent first” Wonshik whispers.  
“I consent..I want this!” Hongbin says placing his hand on Wonshiks cheek and looks him in the eyes “I love you” he whispers and gives a kiss.  
Not saying anything back Wonshik places his hand on Hongbin hips and pulls up his shirt.  
Leaning up they take off his shirt.  
  
Wonshik bends over and gives small, soft kisses over Hongbin's body.  
Starting from his belly he goes upwards to his neck.  
Touching him all over his soft formed abs Wonshik appreciates every inch.  
Once his kisses reaches his neck he gives another kiss on the lips as he quickly stands up to take off Hongbins pants, followed by his own.  
Every touch Wonshik places on Hongbin is thought through and meant to excite Hongbin.  
Giving more kisses from Hongbin's belly he now goes downwards over his hips, towards his tight, down his leg.  
“Wonshik!” Hongbin let’s out with a soft moan.  
Not saying anything back Wonshik continues with the soft kisses going back upwards again.  
Sliding his hands all over Hongbin he goes up for another kiss.  
Hongbin wraps his arms around Wonshik, their naked bodies touching each other from up to down and they’re lost in the passion.  
Softly Wonshik presses his tongue in Hongbin's mouth with he accepts and returns the gesture.  
Leaning up Wonshik looks at Hongbin's face which is bright red.  
Wet lips, red cheeks and watery eyes hongbin softly bites his lips as Wonshik looks at him with a soft expression.  
“Where do you have lube?” Wonshik asks.  
  
Leaning over hongbin opens the nightstand and takes out a bottle and hands it to Hongbin.  
As he flows out the lube a cold drop falls on Hongbin's warm tight making him colvulce letting out a soft moan.  
Leaning in again Wonshik distracts Hongbin with a passionate kiss.  
As he start making love with Hongbin, Hongbin turns his head away pushing it in a pillow.  
Quickly Wonshik takes the pillow away “Don’t hide your handsome face, I want to see it” he says softly.  
“Wo.. Wonsik-ah” he let’s out sensational.  
“No~ let me see you. Let me see you enjoy” Wonshik says softly with a small smile.  
Embarrassed Hongbin tries his best to keep it in.  
As Wonshik starts going faster Hongbin convulses letting out a loud moan.  
With this Wonshik leans his head down on Hongbin's shoulder “You.. make me crazy” he whispers.  
Continuing Hongbin soon has trouble holding back with the sensation and holds onto Wonshik more tight making marks appear.  
A moan escapes Wonshik mouth loud and he leans his head back.  
Daring to do more back now Hongbin traces his fingers over Wonshiks body carefully leaving a sensational feeling over his body and making it hard for him to remain a calm posture.  
“Hong..bin-ah!” Wonshik moans distracting him with a passionate kiss.  
Holding him more tight Wonshik is unable to hold back.  
Hiding his face in Hongbin's neck his breather is felt on Hongbin's skin, feeling the sensational shives over his back Hongbin holds on tight again making more marks appear.  
Moaning loud Wonshik comes and rests his body on Hongbin's hot sweaty body.  
  
Breathing heavy Hongbin has his arms wrapped around Wonshik.  
“That was.. Phew” Hongbin let’s out.  
“Are you okay?” Wonshik asks sitting up “I didn’t hurt you right?” he asks concerned placing his hand on Hongbins cheek.  
“Heh, yea I’m okay. You barely hurt me” Hongbin says with a smile.  
“Barely? So.. I did hurt you? I’m sorry I..” Wonshik says slightly panicked.  
“No, no! It’s fine.” Hongbin says calming him “Easy! Don’t stress yourself so much.. Are you okay? I think I.. scratched your back..” Hongbin says embarrassed.  
“I didn’t feel anything so.. I guess it’s fine?” Wonshik says questioning.  
Pushing Wonshik off of him Hongbin turns him around to take a look.  
“You sure you didn’t feel anything?” Hongbin asks with a gasp.  
“Hm, positive” Wonshik answers “Why?” he asks turning around.  
“I.. marked you pretty bad..” Hongbin says embarrassed.  
“Heh, it’s fine” Wonshik says with a chuckle pushing him back on bed giving a kiss “I don’t care” he says caressing his hand through Hongbin's hair.  
  
Wrapping his arms around Wonshik again Hongbin gets excited by his body.  
His touch, his kiss. The care and softness. With his mind going crazy a moan escapes between their kiss from Hongbin's mouth.  
With their eyes closed, arms wrapped around each other both their minds are blank and only focus on each others bodies.   
Wonshik slides his hand through Hongbin's hair again and pulls his head back.  
With a moan Hongbin let’s him.  
Kissing on his jawline he softly traces a line of kissed in his neck.  
With his warm breath and soft moan Hongbin lets another moan escape as well.  
“Wonshik-ah” he let’s escape together with that moan.  
“Sst, enjoy” Wonshik says touching with his hand over his body.  
Knowing exactly what he does he makes Hongbin's mind go crazy. Convulsing Hongbin tightly holds onto Wonshik as he continues his kisses.  
Going over his chest he carefully places the kisses along with touches over Hongbin's body going down slowly.  
Reaching his pelvic Hongbin moans once more unable to control his body.  
“Wonshik-ah! What are you..?” he lets out.  
“Enjoy I said” Wonshik says without looking up continuing kissing.  
Moaning Hongbin holds onto Wonshiks shoulder and the bed sheet tight.  
  
Pinching his eyes in pain Wonshik tries his best to hide it and continue.  
Going on with the soft kisses he manages to prevent painful moans to escape   
Grabbing Hongbins hard dick he softly gives a hand job making Hongbin convulse and moan again.  
Giving a blowjob Wonshik knows exactly that to do to satisfy and pleasure Hongbin.  
Having trouble holding back Hongbin allows the sensation run through his body and Wonshiks actions.  
Not trying to hold back he moans out loud.  
Holding tight onto Wonshiks shoulder again deep marks appear in his shoulder.  
“Wonshik-ah!” Hongbin moans not being able to hold back he comes.  
  
Embarrassed Hongbin pushes a pillow over his face.  
Going up again Wonshik takes the pillow away “I told you not to hide this handsome face” he whispers giving a kiss.  
Hongbin wraps his arms around Wonshik and snuggles up to him.  
“This is nice” Wonshik says wrapping his arms around Hongbin.  
As  Hongbin lies over Wonshik snuggled up to him he carefully looks up at one point looking at his face.  
Wonshik lies there motionless with his eyes closed.  
Seeing his peaceful face Hongbin smiles at the sight of it.  
“What up?” Wonshik asks keeping his eyes closed.  
“I’m just enjoying this, lying here with you” Hongbin says placing his head down back on Wonshiks chest.  
“I enjoy it too” Wonshik replies giving a kiss on the top of Hongbin’s head “I want to wash myself tho.. The *cough* semen is getting sticky” he says as he wants to sit up.  
Hongbin gets off Wonshik “Yea good idea” he says following him to the bathroom.  
After washing they dress themselves again.  
“How about a wine?” Hongbin asks.  
“Sounds good” Wonshik replies.  
  
Going downstairs they walk into the kitchen and grab two wines.  
Walking outside they sit in the lounge. Hongbin leans against Wonshik who has his arm over Hongbin’s shoulder.  
At one point he hears a soft snore and looks down seeing Hongbin sleep.  
 _~Hmm cute~_  Wonshik thinks smiling softly.  
Placing his glass down he turns to Hongbin and lifts him up.  
Carrying him upstairs he places him in bed and carefully lies next to him pulling the blanket over them.  
  
The next morning Hongbin wakes up by his alarm, quickly he turns it off and sees Wonshik sleeping soundless. Forming a soft smile over his face he appreciates the sight next to him.  
Softly he caresses his hand through Wonshiks hairs before he gets out of bed.  
As he gets out of bed he tries to make no sound walking to the bathroom.  
Washing himself he tries to make as little sound as possible.  
Looking for clothes he first grabs his phone to see his schedule.  
 _~Burberry?~_  he thinks seeing his schedule  _~Gosh.. What should I wear for that? … classy I think?~_  he thinks as he looks through his closet.  
Hearing a mumble he looks up and stands still.  
 _~He’s still sleeping right? Let’s just quickly grab something~_  Hongbin thinks looking in the closet again.  
Quickly grabbing something he walks to the hallway to pull on his clothes and goes downstairs.  
Making coffee he goes back to his usual routine and walks to his hammock.  
Lying down he sets an alarm and closes his eyes.  
  
Being woken up by a soft feeling he opens his eyes and sees Wonshik leaning over him.  
“Sleepyhead” Wonshik says when his eyes are open.  
“Morning.. Did I wake you?” Hongbin asks sitting up.  
“No, I put an alarm, I have to work soon” Wonshik answers.  
“Oh yea, of course” Hongbin says standing up giving Wonshik a hug.  
“You look really handsome today” Wonshik says praising him.  
“Heh thanks” Hongbin says giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
“Hongbin?” Sanghyuk calls from inside.  
“Ugh.. I forgot about him” Hongbin says with a sigh.  
“Just go, I also have to leave” Wonshik says giving him a kiss.  
Hongbin wraps his arms around Wonshik again and kisses him back.  
“Wonshik?” Sanghyuk calls him being surprised.  
“It’s been a while..” Wonshik says to him turning around.  
“Yea, can’t say I’m pleased” Sanghyuk says annoyed.  
“But I am” Jihwan says walking from behind Sanghyuk.  
“Sargeant… what are you doing here?” Wonshik asks shocked.

“You’re under arrest for violence against an innocent“ Jihwan says grabbing his handcuffs.  
“You gotta be kidding me? Innocent?” Hongbin asks angry.  
“I have one person in the hospital still unconscious but with proof Wonshik did it. Until it’s proven otherwise you’re under arrest for intentionally using violence against a citizen” Jihwan says stern.  
As Hongbin wants to step forward Wonshik grabs his wrist “It’s fine… remember” he says hinting to the evidence he’s been collecting.  
“Oh.. yea” Hongbin replies stepping back.  
Giving another kiss Wonshik walks to Jihwan and turns around with his arms behind his back.  
“I’ll be back soon, don’t worry” Wonshik says with a soft smile.  
“Wonshik-ah..“ Hongbin says with tears in his eyes.  
“Do me a favor and call Elena” Wonshik says turning around again walking away with Jihwan.

Seeing them leave his heart breaks and he’s at loss of words.  
“Come Hongbin, you have to go to work” Sanghyuk says walking inside grabbing his stuff.  
Dragging his feet over the grass he slowly walks inside.  
Locking the door he goes to the front door trying to collect energy to still so something.  
Following his manager as a dead body he sits without a word in the car driving off to Seoul.  
 _~ ‘Do me a favor and call Elena for me’ ~_  Hongbin recalls in his mind.  
Grabbing his phone right away he calls Elena.  
“Hello hello” she cheerful answers the call  
“Hey, I’m sorry to bring down your mood.. But Wonshik has been arrested by Jihwan” Hongbin says feeling down.  
“Hmm, that was to be expected. I have work today, but when I’m home I’ll go to him” she answers.  
“Why was it to be expected?” Hongbin asks.  
“What do you think? With one punch he punched his little brother in the hospital” Elena says laughing.  
“One .. one punch?” Hongbin asks shocked.  
“I told you didn’t I? He’s too strong for his own good. Anyway they don’t have concrete evidence against him so Wonshik will be released soon and give in the evidence against Jaehwan. I can’t do that for him” Elena says.  
“Oh.. okay, when would he be released then?” Hongbin asks  
“24 hours” Elena answers.  
“What? That long? What if other prisoners do something to him? I mean.. He’s a cop” Hongbin asks.  
“Heh don’t worry, he’ll be fine. Most are scared of him anyway.” Elena says satisfied “Anyways, I have to get going. See ya” she says hanging up.  
  
“You should stop with that guy. Like I said he’s up to no good and will only endanger your reputation” Sanghyuk says stern.  
“Why do you keep saying that? How well do you know him?” Hongbin asks.  
“Good enough” Sanghyuk replies.  
“Tell me everything you know about him” Hongbin says determined.  
“Why would I?” Sanghyuk asks.  
“If you don’t, I’m not going to work anymore” Hongbin says threatening.  
“Tsk.. fine” Sanghyuk says with a sigh “I met him five years ago when he was just a cop in training. As you know I’m friends with Jihwan and he started dating Wonshik. When I met him he wasn’t the best influence someone can have around. He was the kind of kid that always got in fights, has a criminal record and addiction history. He would go out partying every weekend and cheated on Jihwan.” he explains.  
“Okay but wait.. That was five years ago, he just joined the police. Most likely to change his life around and become something else than a young punk getting in trouble. He’s working really hard in becoming a detective” Hongbin says defending. “Beside did you know Jihwan used to beat Wonshik?” he asks angry.  
“I did, because he cheated on Jihwan.” Sanghyuk replies casual.  
“And you think that’s okay? You don’t think cheating is okay, but beating your partner is? Should I get worried about Hae-jin?” Hongbin asks angry.  
“Hongbin!” Sanghyuk screams angry.  
“No! Cheating is wrong, I agree. But so is beating your partner. Wonshik has been abused not only by Jihwan but also Jaehwan. They’re both trash. I know Wonshik a little by now, even with them hitting him he didn’t do anything back. He went to hell and back protecting me and my reputation. Don’t you dare tell me he’s the bad guy here” Hongbin says angry.  
“I.. didn’t knew about Jaehwan.. And I didn’t knew about him protecting you” Sanghyuk says feeling guilty.  
“Before you blindly follow someone you should get your facts straight. Maybe you should reconsider your friends.. ” Hongbin says letting out a sigh leaning his head in the window frame.  
“I’m.. sorry..I only know him from five years ago when he was a troublemaker” Sanghyuk says.  
“Yea well, people change. I also used to be a troublemaker like him, partying every week. Ending up in bed with a different girl every weekend. So I guess I’m just as worthless as him” Hongbin says annoyed.  
“You’re not… and *sigh* trusting your word neither is Wonshik… I guess he did change” Sanghyuk says apologetic.  
“Let’s just stop about it. I don’t want to talk about it anymore” Hongbin says being tired.  
“Can I ask you something?” Sanghyuk asks.  
“Sure..” Hongbin says looking at him.  
“Are you two dating?” Sanghyuk asks.  
“I… I… don’t .. know” Hongbin answers.  
“You two seemed pretty intimate when I saw you” Sanghyuk says.  
“Yea.. well, we had sex” Hongbin says casual.  
  
Accidentally stepping on the brake shortly he looks at Hongbin “You what?” he asks.  
“Careful! Want me to drive?” Hongbin asks annoyed. “But you heard me..” he says looking away again.  
“Sorry” Sanghyuk says focussing back on the road “just.. *sigh* be careful with your reputation” he says trying hard to accept the fact.  
“So.. you don’t mind?” Hongbin asks.  
“I do.. But.. I also care about your well being and happiness.. If you’re so headstrong about dating him.. I can’t stop you” Sanghyuk says letting out a sigh.  
“Thanks hyung, this makes me happy.. Really” Hongbin says with a smile.  
“Yea.. I’m still going to be suspicious of him tho. Knowing his past” Sanghyuk says with a undertone.  
“Sure, you do you. Just don’t meddle in it” Hongbin says scoffing lightly.  
“Oh.. I wouldn’t dare...” Sanghyuk replies.  
  
Arriving at the place for the shooting he starts working right away.  
As usual he works hard proving his reputation.  
When the shooting ends he as usual gets to keep the last outfit and gets a perfume as gift for his hard work.  
“Want to grab dinner?” Sanghyuk asks Hongbin as that is what they usually do.  
“No, I want to go home sorry” Hongbin replies.  
“Oh yea, sure” Sanghyuk says and drives off.  
At home Hongbin gets out the car “Thanks hyung, see you tomorrow” he says closing the door.  
Sanghyuk gets out for a second “I will pick you up around 8:30 okay?” he says.  
Sticking up his thumb he walks off to his front door.  
  
Sanghyuk looks at him walking away and grabs his phone.  
“Jihwan hey, can we meet up later?” Sanghyuk asks on the phone  
“Hey, yes of course. How about tonight when you’re done working?” Jihwan asks.  
“Okay, perfect” Sanghyuk says hanging up.  
Hongbin sees Sanghyuk call but lets it slides, it’s often he calls with people so hongbin doesn’t think anything special with it.  
  
With evening passing by slowly Hongbin keeps looking at his phone, but as expected there are no new messages or calls as Wonshik is still in police holding and Elena is busy.  
Going to bed early he has trouble sleeping.  
 _~1am? Really? God why can't I sleep?~_  Hongbin thinks turning around again  _~Why do I even question.. I’m worried because of Wonshik obviously… I wonder how he’s doing~_  he thinks getting sad.   
Turning around a couple time he eventually falls asleep with a troubled mind.


	9. Together.

## ~Together

  
In the morning Hongbin wakes up early by a touch felt on his cheek.  
Turning around he sees Wonshik. Happy he jumps up and right away hugs him.  
“Wonshik-ah! You’re back” Hongbin says getting tears in his eyes.  
“Are you crying? You weird human” Wonshik says joking.  
“Yes, these are happy tears. I’m happy to see you again! I was so worried” Hongbin says wiping away his tears.  
“I told you not to worry,” Wonshik says patting his head.  
Hugging him again Hongbin kisses Wonshik.  
Wonshik returns the gesture and hold him tight.  
“Want coffee?” he asks leaning back.  
“I’d love to” Hongbin replies.  
“Go get dressed, I’ll see you downstairs” Wonshik says giving a kiss on his head standing up.  
  
With a happy and warm feeling inside Hongbin gets up, washes and dresses himself.  
Downstairs he goes to the kitchen and sees the back door open.  
Walking outside he sees Wonshik sitting with one leg over his knee, his arms leaning on the back leaning and his head tilted back with his eyes closed.  
 _~How can one man give me such a feeling? How can one man be perfect in my eyes? How can he be so gorgeous?~_  Hongbin thinks with a butterfly feeling in his stomach.  
“You got some drool” Wonshik says opening his eyes seeing Hongbin stare.  
“Funny” Hongbin says sarcastic walking to him and sits down next to him. Picking up the coffee Wonshik hands it to him. “I didn’t know what you had in it so I took milk and sugar with me” he says pointing to the table.  
“Oh I don’t mind how, I drink it black. But also with milk and sugar” Hongbin answers taking the coffee giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
Startled Wonshik looks at him.  
“What? Why are you startled?” Hongbin asks.  
“It’s just…” Wonshik let’s out staring at him.  
“What? It’s just what?” Hongbin asks.  
“New.. it’s new” Wonshik answers.  
“Why new?” Hongbin asks.  
“This… this love..it’s new. I dated many yes, but.. this is real love.. real care.” Wonshik says smiling.  
“But… Hakyeon loves and cares for you?” Hongbin asks.  
“That’s different. We didn’t do well as a couple, we do well as sex partners and friends. But not a couple, we didn’t had that kind of love” Wonshik says with a soft expression.  
Blushing Hongbin looks down.  
“Heh, why?” Wonshik asks chuckling.  
“Just… the idea of.. dating you”  Hongbin says shyly.  
“Why? Don’t like it?” Wonshik aks confused.  
“No! No I.. I like it.. I would want to” Hongbin says hugging Wonshik.  
“Day 1” Wonshik says softly.  
Confused Hongbin looks at Wonshik “Day 1?” he asks.  
“Today is our first official day as a couple” Wonshik says with a loving expression.  
Happy Hongbin jumps on him and gives a kiss.  
  
A happy feeling warming up their lives, a feeling that nothing and no one can break.  
Happiness, genuine happiness, something Hongbin hasn’t felt in a long time.  
This love and care he never experienced before lights up his life now.  
With him by his side he feels unbeatable, as if he can take on the world. A feeling that makes him realize he doesn’t matter losing his job or house, as long as he can be with the one he genuine loves.  
  
Lying in the arms of the one he loves he couldn’t be happier.  
“I don’t want to break your happiness but… I have to go to work” Wonshik says looking down.  
“Naww.. do you _have_  to?” Hongbin asks pouting.  
“Yes, I _have_  to. I’m sorry, but so do you in a while” Wonshik says caressing his hand through his hair.  
“Hmm I don’t want toooo” Hongbin says stubborn.  
“Tsk, cute hehe” Wonshik says giving a kiss “But I’ll get in trouble if I’m late and I still need to get dressed” he says standing up.  
“Okay.. when will I see you again?” Hongbin asks.  
“I’ll come straight from work okay?” Wonshik asks.  
“When is that?” Hongbin asks.  
“At 6.” Wonshik answers.  
“6pm? Oohh” Hongbin says satisfied.  
“No.. 6am” Wonshik says laughing.  
“What? No! That’s too long! You shouldn’t work so long in one go.. How late are you starting?” Hongbin asks.  
“I have to be there at 9am” Wonshik answers.  
“Shit.. that’s insane” Hongbin says dumbfounded.  
“It’s normal for me, I’ll see you later okay?” Wonshik says giving a kiss before he walks to the front door.  
“Okay.. good luck working” Hongbin says wrapping his arms around him for another kiss.  
Returning the gesture Wonshik kisses back.  
Being disturbed by the front door opening Sanghyuk is standing there.  
*cough* “Good morning Wonshik.. I didn’t expect you to be here” he says.  
“Yea they didn’t want to keep me I guess” Wonshik says joking “I’ll get going, good luck” he says walking off.  
Waving him goodbye Hongbin goes inside with Sanghyuk and grabs his stuff for work.  
  
His work day passes by as usual, only now he’s more happy and excited about work than usual. He’s nagging less, being less cranky and helps more.  
“I like this new you” Sanghyuk says at the end of the day.  
“It’s because of Wonshik” Hongbin says happy.  
“Wonshik? Why?” Sanghyuk asks as they get in the car.  
“We officially started dating today” Hongbin answers happy.  
“Well.. I’m glad you’re happy” Sanghyuk says with a soft expression.  
“You really mean it don’t you?” Hongbin asks surprised.  
“I don’t agree with Wonshik, but I’m happy you’re happy. And also.. I told you so!” Sanghyuk says with a satisfied smile.  
“What do you mean ‘I told you so’ ?” Hongbin asks confused.  
“If you find the right one and you’re in love, you’ll be happier” Sanghyuk says smiling.  
“Tsk, you and your love stories” Hongbin let’s out.  
“Yet here you are head over heel in love” Sanghyuk says tapping his leg.  
“You’re getting creepy nice hyung” Hongbin says laughing.  
“Hey.. you’re calling me hyung again.. I’m happy” Sanghyuk says with a smile “Say.. when is Wonshik free?” he asks.  
“He’s now working till 6am and beside that I don’t know his schedule.. Why?” Hongbin asks.  
“I have something to ask him and tell him” Sanghyuk says serious.  
“What are you planning?” Hongbin asks suspicious.  
“Nothing, I .. just trust me okay?” Sanghyuk asks.  
“Hmm okay..” Hongbin says looking outside the window ignoring it.  
“You by the way don’t have schedule tomorrow” Sanghyuk tells him.  
“Oh nice, thanks” Hongbin replies.  
  
At home the evening passes by slowly for Hongbin. Going to bed on time he falls asleep quickly.  
The next morning when his alarm goes off he looks around seeing no Wonshik.  
Sad he gets out bed, showers and goes downstairs.  
Stopping in his track he looks at Wonshiks back who’s sitting on the couch making a call.  
  
“I think it’s better to go with our first plan… No that’s too dangerous, what if .. yea I get it… Well if you’re certain about that we’ll go with your plan… are you sure that’s the safest? Not only do we need to think about our own safety, but also of theirs… well.. I trust you, you’re my partner after all so… okay.. I’ll see you in a hour” Wonshik discusses with someone and hangs up frustrated.  
“What was that about?” Hongbin asks walking up to him.  
“Hey sorry, work got me occupied all night‘ Wonshik answers.  
“Are you okay? That seemed… intense” Hongbin says worried.  
“Yea no.. it’s uhm.. It’s classified sorry” Wonshik says gesturing him to sit down.

Sitting down Wonshik pulls him to him hugging.  
“I’m just worried.. What was that about safety?” Hongbin asks.  
“I have this.. Mission.. To go to, it’s kinda like a swat operation. We need to barge in somewhere but they’re most likely armed” Wonshik explains.  
“What? No! You can’t do that! That’s too dangerous” Hongbin says angry “You’re just a cop, can’t they send someone else?” he asks.  
“Weelll… I might not be a simple cop..” Wonshik says with a nervous laugh.  
“What do you mean?” Hongbin asks sitting straight.  
“I’m special trained and kind of in a black ops team. Police is a cover as we don’t often get these missions. But they’re meant to stay secret so the media doesn’t find out” Wonshik explains.  
  
Scoffing Hongbin can’t believe his eyes. “So it’s kinda like.. Military special trained?” he asks.  
“You could see it that way yea. Anyways I need to go and change into different clothes” Wonshik explains.  
“Do you know when you’re home?” Hongbin asks.  
“If things go well in 3 hours or so” Wonshik says standing up.  
“I’m free today, so can you come right after you’re done?” Hongbin asks.  
“Of course” Wonshik says  
“Oh yea… Sanghyuk wanted to ask and tell you something.. Does that work for today?” Hongbin asks.  
“What does he want with me? He doesn’t like me.. He and I .. have a history” Wonshik says suspicious.  
“Yea.. I heard, I don’t know what he wants” Hongbin replies.  
“Well it’s fine. If I get shot and need to go to the hospital I’ll let you know okay?” Wonshik asks laughing.  
“No~ don’t joke about that!” Hongbin says punching his shoulder.  
“Sorry, sorry” Wonshik says giving a kiss “I need to go now tho” he says pulling on his shoes.  
“I’ll see you soon.. In one piece!” Hongbin says stern.  
“I’ll be careful” Wonshik says giving one last kiss and walks out the house, stepping on his motorcycle and drives off waving.  
 _~This guy is giving me heart problems..~_ Hongbin thinks as he closes the door  
  
Messaging Sanghyuk he tells him Wonshik should be home in three hours.  
Putting his phone away he starts cleaning the house which he wasn’t able to do for a week and a half.  
Making time pass like that quickly three hours go by and the front door opens.  
Happy he looks up but sees Sanghyuks face.  
“Oh.. it’s you” Hongbin says turning back to cleaning.  
“I don’t expect you to greet me as happy as my wife.. But also not this cranky” Sanghyuk says.  
“I’m just worries. Wonshik’s on this.. Mission.. And he should be back already” Hongbin says.  
“A black ops mission?” Sanghyuk asks.  
“Yea… how do you know?” Hongbin asks.  
“Jihwan is also in that team” Sanghyuk answers.  
“Oh.. that can’t be good” Hongbin says worried.  
“I’ve never spoken him afterwards saying something went bad. So far I know their team is the best out there” Sanghyuk says comforting Hongbin “Don’t worry. Jihwan and Wonshik might have a history, but with these missions they rely on each other and work hard” he says with his hand on Hongbin's shoulder.  
“You sure know a lot about Jihwan” Hongbin says annoyed.  
“He and I already know each other for twenty years. We’re best friends, we share everything together” Sanghyuk eplains.  
“Well.. good for you, I don’t like him” Hongbin says walking to the kitchen.  
Ignoring it Sanghyuk also goes to the kitchen and grabs something to drink.  
  
Sitting down on the couch they go through the planning of the next month.  
After a hour Hongbin gets anxious “Why hasn’t he come home yet? He said roughly three hours” he says looking at the time.  
“I’m sure everything’s fine.. Don’t get so worked up” Sanghyuk says trying to ease him.  
Letting out a sigh he leans his head back against the backleaning.  
Hearing the front door he jumps up from the couch and sees Wonshik walk inside.  
“Wonshik!” Hongbin says happy running towards him. Jumping in his arms Wonshik slams with his back against the wall “ouch...” he let’s out.  
“I was so worried. You said three hours.. What happened?” Hongbin asks worried.  
“Well.. I wasn’t allowed to let you know if I had to go to the hospital.. So I didn’t” Wonshik answers innocent.  
“What? What happened?” Hongbin ask checking his body.  
But with normal clothes on he seems fine.  
“Don’t worry” Wonshik says placing his hands on his cheek “It’s nothing serious, Jihwan made me go to to the hospital see if I was fine” Wonshik answers.  
“Jihwan did?” Hongbin asks getting angry.  
“Yea he did...” Wonshik answers.  
  
“I told you so” Sanghyuk says from the couch.  
Hongbin turns around throwing a angry look at him.  
“Told what?” Wonshik asks.  
“I told Hongbin Jihwan is also in the same ops as you. But when going on missions he’s a different person and you rely on each other” Sanghyuk explains.  
“That what he said I assume?” Wonshik asks laughing. “Well.. yea let’s just keep it at that for _your_  ease of mind okay?” he says laughing walking to the kitchen grabbing something to drink.  
“What do you mean with that?” Sanghyuk asks standing up.  
“What I mean is you trust that guy too much” Wonshik answers.  
“Then what’s your side of the story?” Sanghyuk asks.  
“That Jihwan was the one that shot me today” Wonshik answers angry.  
“What?” hongbin asks shocked.  
“It was his way of pay back for punching Jaehwan as he can’t lock me up. We were on this mission with the two of us so no one will believe he shot me. He’s angry that because of me his brother is going to jail for abuse” Wonshik answers smiling.  
“There must be something you can do about the fact he shot you?” Hongbin asks.  
“No, and to be fair I don’t care. Not the first time I was shot, definitely not the last time.” Wonshik answers casual sitting down on the couch “but you wanted to ask me something Sanghyuk?”  
  
Sitting down as well Sanghyuk faces him “You talked about trusting him too much.. But I confronted him with some questions as I had this itching feeling. He always said you were a trouble kid, with a criminal record an addiction and cheated on him.. Is that true?” he asks.  
“I was a trouble kid and I did do things I’m not proud of. But I never was addicted to anything nor did I cheat. Yes I went out every week partying which he didn’t agree too. But I never cheated… at least not after finding out I like guys” Wonshik answers.  
“Wow.. this changes a lot..” Sanghyuk says feeling guilty.  
“What did you want to tell me?” Wonshik asks.  
“Well.. that doesn’t matter anymore now” Sanghyuk says.  
“Why?” Wonshik asks.  
“Cuz he already shot you.. He told me he was going to end you” Sanghyuk confesses.  
“Heh, I wish him good luck with that. But he didn’t aim to ‘end’ me. He shot me in my lower arm.. I know his aim, he doesn’t miss. If he wanted to kill me, he could have” Wonshik tells them.  
“Then I have something for you” Sanghyuk says grabbing his phone.  
“A present? How nice, but I have a better phone than this” Wonshik says joking.  
“Well, your jokes obviously didn’t change through the years” Sanghyuk says shaking his head.  
“I know right, I’m working hard on it. But what is it?” Wonshik asks in a serious tone.  
“I recorded him telling me he would kill you… use it as evidence. I didn’t like you based on lies.. You don’t seem that bad.. Observing you more you really care about others.. Especially Hongbin. You make him happy, you don’t deserve what happened to you. And you don’t deserve someone like Jihwan breathing in your neck” Sanghyuk says handing over his memory card “only the record file is on it so.. Use it as you want” he says with a smile.  
“Careful.. You’re starting to show emotions” Wonshik says joking.  
“You’re an ass” Sanghyuk scoffs.  
“No no, you said I don’t seem that bad and I’m a nice guy” Wonshik says laughing.  
“Still..” Sanghyuk says giving a soft punch to the shoulder. “You know.. Meeting you like this, you’re way different than when I met you through Jihwan” he says smiling “You seem… happier, more carefree”.  
“That’s cuz I am, imagine being pressured by someone that beat you every day. That abused and raped you.. I can tell you it doesn’t feel fairy tale like. When I got away from him I changed my life around dedicating myself to live.. Not being lived” Wonshik explains.  
“I’m sorry that happened” Sanghyuk says looking down.  
“Ehh it’s fine. The past is the past” Wonshik says casual “Beside, this boy here makes my past feel forgotten and writes a whole new story.. Gives a whole new meaning to life” he says smiling at Hongbin  
“I’m glad.. You also make him happy. But! You still have a reputation to protect Hongbin” Sanghyuk says back in work mode.  
“Yea yea, i know. Don’t worry” Hongbin replies.  
”Well, anyway I’m going to get going again. This was all I came for so.. I’ll leave you two to it again” Sanghyuk says standing up.  
  
When Sanghyuk leaves the house and Hongbin closes the door he turns around to Wonshik who is still sitting on the couch busy on his phone.  
”You okay?” he asks seeing a serious look on Wonshik’s face.  
”Hm? Ah yea.. I’m fine don’t worry” Wonshik says with a smile “You’re free today right? Want to do something? Go somewhere?” he asks.  
”You worked mad hours last 24 hours.. you should take a rest” Hongbin says sitting down.  
”Nah I’m fine. Last period was just hectic for both of us and I want to do something nice together” Wonshik says “How about we..” as he wants to suggest something Hongbin pushes him on his back on the couch and gives a kiss.  
”No” Hongbin says between a kiss “I want to stay home with you” he says with a smile.  
”Heh, okay. If you want to stay home, then we will. What do you want to do?” Wonshik asks.  
”Just hug you” Hongbin answers snuggling up to him closing his eyes.  
  
”You’re so adorable” Wonshik says wrapping his arms around Hongbin letting out a chuckle. “But for real, what do you want to do?” he asks.  
”You” Hongbin says joking.  
Looking up at Hongbin Wonshik has a smirk on his face, sitting up he pushes Hongbin on his back and leans over him “Be careful what you wish for” he says as he leans in for a kiss.  
Wrapping his arms around Wonshik Hongbin doesn’t become nervous with his actions for the first time.  
”Hmm, not nervous? Shame, I thought it was cute” Wonshik says joking.  
”Sorry, but be happy.. I got comfortable with you” Hongbin says with a sweets smile.  
”Let’s see how long you can stay comfortable having that cute smile when I don’t hold myself back” Wonshik says with a smirk.  
Becoming bright red Hongbin gasps at the thought of that.  
”There it is, there is the cute nervous behavior” Wonshik says with a smile leaning in for a kiss.  
  
A kiss that was meant soft and innocent quickly changes into a passionate one.  
With Wonshik leaning over Hongbin, who has his arms wrapped around him silence quickly fills the room.  
The only sound heard is the sound of their kisses.  
When a soft moan escapes from Hongbin’s lips Wonshik can’t keep his excitement back.  
”I want you” he whispers breathing heavy in Hongbin’s neck.  
”Let’s go upstairs” Hongbin whispers back.  
Wonshik lifts Hongbin up and carries him upstairs.  
Placing him on bed Hongbin pushes him on his back and takes initiative. Placing his hands on Wonshik’s hips he slides it under his shirt lifting it up making his abs visible.  
With his soft, gentle touch Wonshik lets out a moan tilting his head back.  
Smiling satisfied Hongbin continues sliding his hands over his body lifting his shirt further up and takes it off.  
With Wonshik sitting up and Hongbin sitting on him, Wonshik also takes off Hongbin’s shirt while sliding his hands over Hongbin’s upper body.

Holding Wonshik’s shoulders tight he lets out a soft moan.  
Taking off Hongbin’s shirt Wonshik leans in his neck to give a couple soft kisses making him convulce.  
“Wonshik-ah” he lets out excited holding onto Wonshik tighter making marks appear.  
“Hhmm, what do you do with me?” Wonshik asks mumbling with his arms wrapped around him leaning his head on Hongbin’s shoulder.  
  
Standing up he places Hongbin on his back and takes off his pants, followed by his own.  
Leaning over him again Wonshik gives kisses all over Hongbin’s body. Starting from his knee he slowly goes over his thigh.  
With every soft, warm, thought through kiss Hongbin lets a moan escape while convulsing.  
When Wonshik went over his soft abs and arrived him Hongbin’s neck he softly bites his earlobe.  
“Wonsik-ah!” Hongbin lets out loud.  
With that sudden loud moan Wonshik’s body reacts to it, tightly holding onto Hongbin he’s not able to hold back longer and aggressively presses his lips against Hongbin’s.  
Lifting Hongbin’s pelvic he grabs the lube.  
Squeezing hard too much lube comes out and multiple drops fall on Hongbin’s belly and tight making him convulce once again.  
“You make me go crazy” Wonshik says as leans over Hongbin again.  
  
Carefully he starts making love to Hongbin, sliding his hand all over Hongbin’s body while kissing him in his neck.  
Holding Wonshik’s back tights deep marks appear.  
With their hot, sweaty bodies against each other. Making love. Carefully placing their hands over each other they can’t get enough of their moment.  
Holding each other tight, giving passionate kisses their night is endless.  
With silence filling the house only the sound of their love is heard.  
Kissing and moans break the silence from time to time.  
  
“You’re so loud” Wonshik says chuckling as Hongbin lies in his hands.  
“It’s because you’re too good.. You know too well what to do” Hongbin says embarrassed.  
“I didn’t say I minded you being loud. I like it, shows I’m doing it right and you’re enjoying” Wonshik says smiling.  
“Tsk, you just have too much experience” Hongbin says giving a tap to Wonshik’s chest.  
“Why? Jealous?” Wonshik asks.  
“Kinda” Hongbin says hiding his face in Wonshiks neck.  
“Hm, you’re too cute” Wonshik says wrapping his arms around Hongbin.  
  
The rest of the day and night they can’t keep their hands off each other.  
For once they’re able to be together without trouble or disturbance and they enjoy every second of it.  
When the next morning their peace and quiet is disturbed by their alarm going off they get out bed together.  
“Come live with me” Hongbin says while making coffee.  
“Already? We barely started dating” Wonshik says tilting his head “I .. don’t want to go too fast.. I don’t want it to..” Wonshik says stopping midway to think about how he should say it.  
“You don’t want it to go like with your ex boyfriends?” Hongbin asks.  
“Yea.. I want to be careful” Wonshik answers.  
“I understand.. I don’t like it” he says letting out a chuckle “But I do understand” Hongbin says.  
“You’re the best” Wonshik says with a sweet smile hugging him from behind.  
  
After they finish their coffee Wonshik stands up “I need to get going. I also need to change to work clothes and then go to Jihwan” he says.  
“Jihwan? Why?” Hongbin asks with a frown.  
“To arrest the bastard” Wonshik says with a smile leaning over for a kiss “I have to work till late so I’ll sleep at home okay?” he asks.  
“I like the sound of you arresting him, wish I could see that. I don’t like the sound of you sleeping home. But I understand. Working late, getting up early. If you would sleep here you would lose more sleeping time” Hongbin replies.  
“Yea.. sorry” Wonshik says giving one last kiss before he takes off to work.  
  
Once Wonshik is off for work it doesn’t take long before Sanghyuk arrives to pick him up.  
Working all day and sleeping alone the next day goes as always used to.  
Waking up early, making coffee, lying in his hammock. The only difference is he shares some messages with Wonshik along the way.  
  
The last message he gets makes him sad.  
 _~I also won’t be able to come this week. My schedule is too packed and crazy and I need to focus for a while now. I’ll see you saturday okay?~_  Wonshik messaged.  
 _~Why? What’s making you so busy? Is it something unexpected? As you didn’t tell me this earlier..~_  Hongbin messages back.  
 _~Yea we went through some things at work today.. I’m sorry I wish I could come by. I’ll explain everything in the weekend okay?~_ Wonshik messages back.  
 _~Okay.. Well good luck with everything and I will see you Saturday~_  Hongbin replies.  
  
Through the week Hongbin messages multiple times but barely gets any response.  
With a heavy heart he drags himself through the week.  
When waking up Saturday morning he cheerful gets out of bed and takes a shower. Walking back into his bedroom he sees a message.  
 _~I’m leaving now, I’ll see you soon~_  Wonshik messaged.  
With a happy warm feeling Hongbin gets dressed and goes downstairs to make two coffee’s.  
  
Placing them on the table outside he’s with his back to the backdoor.  
Being startled by a touch he right away turns around and jumps in his arms.  
“I missed you” Hongbin says giving a kiss.  
“I missed you too” Wonshik replies holding him up kissing him. “I have to tell you something” he says in a serious tone.  
“Oh.. okay” Hongbin replies curious.  
Sitting down Wonshik looks serious and Hongbin gets anxious.  
“Okay so, I arrested Jihwan and he got sentenced to jail for five years also losing his job obviously. But that meant our district lost it’s sergeant. The chief of Police who wanted me in center district made me do my detective exam earlier” Wonshik tells him.  
Getting excited Hongbin listens careful “and? How did it go? Come on tell meeee“ he says impatient.  
“I passed the exam and he right away promoted me to sergeant of our district” Wonshik says happy.  
Jumping up Hongbin hugs him excited “That’s amazing! Oh my god I’m so proud!” he says giving a kiss.  
“But...” Wonshik says leaning back.  
“Oh no..” Hongbin says anxious.  
“That means I _have_  to keep living nearby. I can’t live thirty minutes away. I need to stay in a range of 15 minutes driving” Wonshik explains.  
“Ohh..” Hongbin says.  
“So.. if we at one point do live together, we can’t live here” Wonshik tells him.  
“Yea.. I got that far… It sucks as I like this house a lot. But a house with you.. Will be my home” Hongbin says with a sweet smile hugging him again.  
“You’re the sweetest” Wonshik says hugging back.  
  
With that peace and calmth is in their lives.  
Sometimes hectic because of their work but they quietly, peacefully and loving live their lives.  
After a year of dating they decide to buy a house together just on the edge of the city within allowed range.  
A house slightly smaller than Hongbin’s previous one but with a big garden.  
As Hongbin’s status also got higher and his reputation became strong he finally dared to come out.  
With the news of him being openly gay with a police sergeant brought a lot of attention and support from people who fell in love with Wonshik as much as they love him.  
With that popularity rise he also got drama offers which he dreamt of for so long.  
Wonshik also got offers for his looks but still declined it as he’s happy working in the police.  
  
With a strong relation together where they can always rely on each other they’re happy the way things are.  
Just the two of them living a quiet life, in a quiet city, who both enjoy the country side and nature.  
Now living life to its fullest with the of them instead of being lived.  
  
Just the two of them….  
And at one point their adoptive daughter “Lily”  
Their dog “Ken” and their close friends, Elena and Hakyeon.  
Sanghyuk and Taekwoon both fell in love with Goyang as well and decided to live near by them.  
  
Just the two of them, and their always active busy life and friends keeping joy in their lives.  
  
  
THE END.


End file.
